The Hunt's Brother
by TheRoman987
Summary: At four years old, Percy was taken away from school after being nearly killed in a clash between Orion and Artemis. The thing is, he wasn't taken away by his old mother. He was taken away by his new mother, Artemis. Now, years later, it's time for him to go to Camp Half-Blood. Any pairings are to be determined.
1. Chap 1: A New Teacher and Camp

**Chap. 1: A New Teacher and Camp**

"Hello, class. I am Artemis Callisto. You will call me Ms. Callisto."

A four year-old Percy Jackson couldn't help but wonder -their new gym teacher didn't look like the other ones. And she had a funny name, too

Artemis look over the class she was supposed to be teaching. She knew Orion was here -along with several other monsters. The vice principal, at least, was a manticore, and a math teacher looked like a Fury -why would Hades send his servants here?

The monsters she could deal with, though. Orion was a different story.

But now there was a complication to an already risky operation: A demigod. More than that, a son of Poseidon, and years after the Pact of the Three was made. Four years old, or thereabouts.

He wasn't supposed to exist.

So Artemis pushed a cart of balls into the middle of the gym and told the students to do whatever they wanted, but it had to be gym-related. Then she watched.

The boy was certainly somewhat athletic, and willing to help anyone back up to their feet after they tripped or tumbled.

A heavy hand fell on her shoulder.

"How are you doing today, Ms. Callisto?" Orion asked politely.

"Well, Mr. Bowman. I am doing well." Artemis replied in kind, "I take it you are not planning any . . . surprises today?"

Orion smiled, the kind face she once knew spoiled by the scars and mechanical eyes, "Oh, I thought I'd give you a few days to settle in."

"I would thank you for your generosity, but I am not in the habit of talking to boorish males."

The giant man tutted, "So impolite, Ms. Callisto. Are you trying to teach your students to be rude as well?"

"To you, perhaps. I wonder why you have not laid waste to the entire school yet." Artemis asked, not expecting an answer.

"Unlike you gods, I try not to kill innocent children. The only reason your head is not my trophy is I need time to escape, and that does not allow for fighting you." Orion replied, "However, rest assured that should you enter hostilities, I will not hesitate. After all, Zeus has much more blood on his hands than I could ever spill."

Artemis frowned but stayed silent as Orion moved away.

The boy she was keeping an eye on was looking after the giant in fear and wonder.

Her frown deepened.

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

Artemis breathed out slowly, raising her bow and aiming at Orion's undefended back as he walked through the empty school hallways.

Her aim was centered on his heart, and her arrow flew true.

Orion howled in pain, falling to one knee and putting a hand to his chest, "ARGH! I warned you, Artemis! Did you think you could defeat me with no demigod to aid you?"

"No." answered the goddess, "But I have no need to risk my Hunters on this operation."

"You . . ." the giant chucked as blood flowed from around the arrow in his chest. His hand fell to his pocket, pressing a button.

Fire bloomed from every classroom and hallway as explosions erupted around the school, turning it to a cinder with both of them inside.

And one other, uninvited guest.

Percy peeked around the corner, seeing the scary man slump down with an arrow sticking through him. Saw him reach into his pocket.

Then he was thrown forward from the force of an explosion not ten feet away from him, sending twisted and shattered metal shards into his back as he flew through the air like Superman, slamming into the scary man.

His outstretched hands with untidy nails opened only the tiniest of scratches on Orion's face. Enough for a single drop of blood to form.

The giant's eyes widened, "Nooooo!"

Then he was gone. That was all it took to kill a giant.

Artemis ran forward, kicking Orion's dissolving body out of the way and picking up the boy. He was alive -barely. Metal shards were sticking out of his flesh, and his back was badly burned.

She swore, reactively pressing her hands to the boy's body. Pure sliver light flowed from her hands, healing the worst of the wounds. There was only so much she could do -her agreement with the Fates that let her interact with mortals bound much of her power.

But she could heal some . . . and hope for the rest.

Gods damn it, he wasn't suppose to be here.

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

"Can we risk more nectar, Lady Artemis?" a voice said, barely reaching Percy's groggy state of near-unconsciousness.

"Very little." came the voice of his gym teacher.

"I can try nature magic, milady." came another voice, slightly different.

"Do so."

Featherlight hands touched his temples, and his mouth was open. Some delicious liquid seeped into his mouth. It tasted like vanilla pudding.

After it came what felt like leaves. They weren't sweet, salty, or sour. A little tangy, maybe.

A soft song also reached him -not in any language he recognized. The song seemed to speak to the parts of him that hurt the most, easing them and healing his wounds.

"He'll be up soon, milady." It was the third voice again.

"Good."

The first voice came again, "Lady Artemis, are you sure about this? We've never tried it before."

"Get them early enough, and even males can be trained."

Percy whimpered in pain, opening his eyes and trying to get up. He was strapped to a bed, and all the muscles in his four-year old body couldn't break them.

"Mom?" he asked, looking around, "Where's Mom?"

"Hush, now." Artemis said, going with her instincts -she had some connection to the mothering domain through her own mother, and let it guide her, "I'm your new mother."

"New . . . mother?" asked Percy uncertainly.

"Yes, and these are your new sisters, Zoë, Pheobe, Naomi, and Celyn." Artemis pointed out, "Rest now. You will need your strength in the days to come."

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

Zoë ruffled a seven-year old Percy's hair as the son of Poseidon tried to bend a short, weak bow.

"Thou must center the recurve on thy calf." she explained, demonstrating.

Percy nodded, copying her. Years of eating the Hunter's fare and elementary training under Artemis' tutelage stripped away all his baby fat early, replacing it with fledgling muscle.

"Now, take thy bowstring and slip the loop over one end, nestling it into the notches on either end." instructed the master Hunter, again demonstrating, "Once thou is finished, slip the opposite loop on the opposite end."

Percy followed her orders, stringing his first bow in short order.

"Dost thou see the target?" Zoë asked, pointing. It was fairly close, only some ten meters away.

The son of Poseidon nodded.

"Take aim."

Percy held the bow up, pointing it at the target as he saw many, many other Hunters do.

Zoë paced around him, correcting a few minor flaws -but it was mostly correct.

"Thou must hold form for two minutes." ordered the daughter of Atlas.

Percy nodded, doing his best to hold the bow steady and keep his form tight.

Zoë didn't expect him to make it -rather, have it be a goal he could attain by the end of today or midway tomorrow.

By one minute, his bow arm started shaking lightly of keeping even this small bow up and level.

By a minute and a half, it ached. But he didn't stop.

At two minutes, Zoë called time. Percy, relieved, let his arms drop to his side.

The Hunter let him rest and massage his arm for fifteen seconds before speaking again, "Now resume thy form."

Percy sprung to it, doing his absolute best to emulate his previous stance.

Again Zoë circled him, correcting mistakes where she found them.

This happened again and again over the course of an hour, and by the end of it Percy could assume the right form over half the time, and hold it well.

"Zoë, why are we practicing this?" asked the son of Poseidon, legitimately confused, "If I can get the stance right now, why keep trying?"

"A Hunter can never think about their form, in combat, nor can they take time to remember where exactly their quiver is or estimate the range to the target. It must all be instinctual." Zoë then proceeded to prove her point, turning and dropping into a perfect firing position, her hand going to her quiver as fast as lighting as she put arrows through lightly fluttering leaves.

Percy looked on in awe, "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"I shall teach thou that and much, much more in time, little brother."

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

Nine years old now, Percy was given a pair of dull Celestial Bronze knives and was facing Pheobe in a clear, sandy area Artemis summoned to train it.

"Give it a swing." instructed the Hunter, "Get a feel for it."

Percy did so, swinging the knives around, "Why do we use knives when we could shoot them from dozens of meters away?"

Pheobe didn't smile -she rarely did- but her tone wasn't unkind, "Sometime you won't have room to fire a bow -or you won't have time. That's when blades come out."

As he started feeling the weight of the knives, the Hunter stepped in, "Hold them higher up the hilts. You want your second joint to point the same way the blade does -towards the enemy."

Percy nodded, adjusting his grip accordingly, until Pheobe signaled that it was good enough, "Now, hit those dummies a few times."

The little Hunter-to-be nodded happily, moving over and taking a swing. His dulled knife twisted in his hands as the heavy armor the dummy wore turned it.

Percy frowned as Pheobe came over.

"You have to hold the knife tightly, and aim for chinks in the enemy's armor. Otherwise, your blades will never cause damage." instructed the expert Hunter, "Speed and agility is more important that raw strength when wielding knives -but never think strength isn't crucial. Without it, you couldn't drive your strikes home."

The demigod nodded obediently.

"Good. We'll start on unarmed combat in an hour."

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

"You're late." Celyn observed as Percy stumbled into her neck of the woods at eleven years old.

"Sorry, big sis. Pheobe kept me on knifework for a long time." Percy replied.

"She obsesses over it too much." she sighed, "What do you know of nature magic?"

"Satyrs and nymphs use it a lot." Percy answered, "Usually, they channel it through something, like reed pipes."

"Correct. Usually, Hunters gain some magic through their oath with Artemis -the ability to communicate with our wolves, birds, and other creatures, or move silently through the forest." Celyn said, "Most Hunters have a rudimentary connection with nature -though I, and perhaps you as well, have much more."

"You're a daughter of Pan, right?" asked the demigod, "And that's where you get your power. But why would I be different than anyone else?"

"Artemis poured a large portion of her power into you to keep you alive." Celyn gestured, "Powerful magic like that affects someone's body -especially if they're young."

"Okay . . . what do you want me to do?"

"For starters, press your hand against this tree." Celyn motioned to the particular tree.

Percy nodded, stepping forward and laying his right hand against it. It felt warm, warmer than it should, and he could feel something flowing beneath his fingertips.

"Unlike most powers granted by the gods, nature magic is very open-ended." Celyn informed him, "With practice, you can see through the eyes of any denizen of the forest, if you concentrate. Let me show you something I can do."

The Hunter carefully plucked a leaf from a tree, holding it between her fingers and closing her eyes, "I can sense life all around me. Ants climbing the tree next to you, and the worms burrowing through the ground underneath. A woodpecker is making her nest in a tree ten meters away from me."

Her eyes opened again, meeting Percy's gaze as she replaced the leaf on the tree, healing it.

"How?"

"In time, brother, you could do that." Celyn smiled kindly, "In the meantime, I'll teach you how to talk with birds and squirrels. They make excellent couriers if you need them to deliver something small."

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

Eventually, the day came of the skill none of the Hunter could truly teach him: swordplay. The thirteen year-old Percy would have to go somewhere else to learn that, and after a sumptuous dinner, it was time to leave.

"I will visit you at Camp Half-Blood. Or perhaps you can come visit me." Artemis smiled slightly, "Go to Chiron. He can teach you."

Percy nodded, tears wetting his eyes no matter how many times he blinked them away, "Why can't I stay here, Lady Artemis?"

"I would rather you stay, but Poseidon will grow suspicious." Artemis replied, "Besides, you must make a name for yourself. Make me proud."

"I will. I swear on the Styx, I will." the young man swore, with all the devotion he could muster.

"I know." the goddess replied, "Now, Zoë has something to give you."

Percy nodded again, turning to the Lieutenant of the Hunt, who wrapped him in a tight hug before releasing him and stepping back, then taking something from her hair. It was a hairpin -her favorite one.

"The Fates told me there would be one who would erase the past of this blade. I believe that is thy role." Zoë said, "Take it, and make from it the weapon of a hero."

As the pin touched his hand, a perfectly balanced bronze sword grew from it. Funnily enough, a blue pencap appeared as well.

"The name of the blade is Anaklusmos. Riptide." Zoë explained, "A sad blade with a tragic past. Thou will put it to good use."

"I hope so." replied the demigod. Struck be a sudden impulse, he touched the blue pencap to the tip of the blade. It immediately shrunk to a normal ballpoint pen.

One by one, the rest of the Hunt gave him a quick hug, whispering words of advice in his ear before, at last, it was time to leave.

The tree Artemis told him to go to was just visible, so the demigod threw on his backpack -containing his tent, a spare, and most everything else he owned. He was wearing blue jeans and a gray shirt -all the better to blend in with.

Tightening the straps, Percy set off, looking back every once and a while to wave before his family was out of sight.

The hill with the tree loomed in front of him, and he started up it as a figure in a bronze breastplate waved at him, "Hey!"

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

"Hello. Can I see Chiron?" Percy asked politely as the breast-plated and helmeted figure tramped into speaking distance.

The figure reached up, taking off his helmet, "You know about Chiron?"

"Chiron, trainer of heroes, directs Camp Half-Blood." Percy shrugged, "I don't know much else."

"He'll want to meet you, too." he reached out an armored hand, "I'm Charles Beckendorf. Call me Beckendorf."

"Perseus Jackson." the demigod shook his hand, "Call me Percy."

"Good to meet you. Let's go to the Big House." Beckendorf pointed to a big, two-story house with baby-blue trim, "Mr. D and Chiron are probably there."

"Let's go, then." Percy started off, following the armor-clad Beckendorf to the porch.

An older man in a wheelchair and a _loud_ man were there, playing some kind of card game. The older man was wearing a sweater that said "Don't Hold Your Horses", and his legs were mostly covered by a blanket. Chiron.

The other one, well, there was no good way to describe him other than _loud_. He wore a leopard-print shirt that clashed garishly with Hawaiian shorts, and his massive potbelly and beer-liver weren't doing him any favors. Mr. D, presumably. Dionysus.

"Ah, Mr. Beckendorf." Chiron said, looking over to them, "A new camper?"

"Chiron?" Percy asked, stepping forward, "Naomi and Janice send their regards."

"Naomi and Janice . . . now, those are names I haven't heard in a long time." Chiron replied, "I'm sorry, Dionysus, but we will have to conclude our game. I'm afraid the orientation video will nowhere near suffice for this one."

The wheelchaired man spun, "Mr. Beckendorf, please return to Thalia's Pine."

"Sure, Chiron." Beckendorf moved away, going back to a previously-unseen chair right next to the massive pine.

"Now, how did you come to be with the Hunt?" asked the disguised Centaur.

"Artemis was hunting Orion at my preschool, and after an explosion nearly killed me, she took me in. I was four years old, I think. Anyways, she and my sisters -the rest of the Hunt- raised me." Percy answered, "Artemis sent me here to learn to fight with a sword and make a name for myself. Learn to fight with this sword in particular."

The demigod took Riptide from his pocket and uncapped it, causing the bronze blade to grow to full length in his hands.

Chiron bent down, studying the blade closely, "Riptide. As I recall, Zoë was debating whether to give me custody of the blade around nine years ago. She wished me to find a hero suitable of carrying it -though it appears she chose you. You should be honored."

"I am." Percy affirmed, "So, what is it we do at Camp Half-Blood."

"Train. Live. Bond." said the wise Centaur, "Sometimes, the gods ordain a quest."

That's when someone knocked on the door of the Big House, "Chiron?"

"Come in, Mr. Beckendorf."

The door opened to expose the burly camper, and next to him a girl with stormy gray eyes and blond hair.

"Annabeth's back." Beckendorf said unnecessarily as the girl stormed in.

"Oh, dear." Chiron said, "Come, sit down. I take our most recent attempt has failed?"

"She still hates me." Annabeth replied bitterly.

"I see. Would you mind showing Perseus here around camp? After you unpack, of course." Chiron asked -he had a peculiar way of ordering people.

"Fine." the girl said, "Follow me, new guy."

"Before I go, I should tell you my parentage." Percy said, "I'm a son of Poseidon."

Chiron looked shocked for half a second, but hid it quickly, "I see. We must talk again later."

Then Annabeth dragged him out the door, still angry.

"Back there is Thalia's Pine." Annabeth pointed, "I came to camp with her and-"

"Annabeth! You're back!" a handsome man with sandy hair came running up, hugging the blond girl. He was at least a few years older, and well-built, "It didn't go well?"

"N-no." she stammered slightly, "Percy, this is Luke Castellan, Counselor of the Hermes Cabin."

"Nice to meet you. You'll probably be joining me soon enough." Luke shook Percy's hand, his grip firm and his hand calloused, "We're a bit crowded, but we'll make it work."

"Anyone unclaimed goes to the Hermes Cabin." Annabeth explained, "Since the godly parent rarely claims their child . . . there are a lot of people there."

"How did you travel with a tree?" Percy asked, pointing to Thalia's Pine.

Annabeth shot him a look that said, _Gods, you're pretty thick_.

"She wasn't always a tree, obviously." the blond girl said, "She used to be a demigod, a daughter of Zeus, and she met up with Luke. They worked together for a while before they found me. Then Grover, a Satyr, found the three of us and started leading us here. We were being chased by a pack of hellhounds, but Thalia stayed behind to hold them off. Zeus turned her into a tree to save her life."

"Now she protects the borders of the camp." Luke said, "Annabeth wants to find a way to bring her back, but it's slow going. You've seen the orientation video, right?"

"No, actually, but I know what hellhounds and Satyrs are, and I know that the gods exist and all." Percy said.

"We'll show you around, then." Luke replied.

While they gave him a complete tour of the camp, Percy picked up on a few things. Luke was a pretty easy-going, cool guy. Annabeth was very, very smart and liked to show it, but seemed to be just a _little_ awkward talking to the handsome Hermes Counselor.

"I think that's it. Pretty cool place, right?" asked the son of Hermes, and Percy nodded in agreement, "Come with me, we'll get a schedule for you."

"Right."

Luke was right: The Hermes Cabin was crowded. As soon as he opened the door, all heads turned to look at the newcomer.

"Meet your newest cousin, Perseus Jackson. Unclaimed." Luke announced. The entire cabin groaned.

The Counselor worked his was through the people that seemed to be situated _everywhere_ , getting Percy a sleeping bag and pointing to a currently unoccupied space on the floor, "There's your spot."

Percy took short, sharp breaths as he looked around frantically. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. The space was so tight, and there were so many people here. More people than the entire Hunt.

There was a sneaky little hand that dipped into the back pocket of Percy's jeans, and -panicked- Percy spun, taking the arm in an iron grip and twisting, forcing the Hermes camper to his knees.

Percy jerked back, completely out of his element, before grabbing the sleeping bag and stumbling out the door, "Sorry!"

The son of Poseidon booked it away from the Hermes cabin amongest the weird looks, going to the only place he was used to -the forest. It was dangerous -that's what Luke said- but Percy had to get away.

It was so cramped in the Hermes cabin, Percy felt like he couldn't breathe.

He could breathe easily in the forest, though.

Still, he kept running until he ran smack into a . . . thing. It looked female, but had two snake bodies instead of legs. A _dracaena_.

It was unarmored, but clutched a nasty-looking sword.

Percy stumbled away, going for his knives. But they were in his backpack. All he had was Riptide.

The gleaming bronze blade grew in his hands, and he held onto it for dear life.

The _dracaena_ swung him, and Percy brought his blade up -but it was too slow. Not at light as the knives he was used to working with.

The monster's sword clanged off Riptide, scoring a shallow cut up the demigod's arm.

Percy stepped back, adjusting his stance, but Pheobe said to always move forward. The person moving forward controls the battle.

With that thought in mind, Percy lunged. He miscalculated, unused to the much longer weapon he now carried, and stumbled past the monster -barely bringing Riptide up in time for another parry.

Gradually, Percy felt out what could and couldn't be used across the knife and sword boundry. The _dracaena_ was still pressing him back, though, and eventually he stepped out of the forest entirely.

The monster couldn't. She pushed against some invisible boundry, and Percy caught his breath for a minute before reaching into his backpack. Artemis didn't want him to scare anyone by having a massive bow appear on his back at a random time, so instead he was given a drachma.

When he was ready, he was told to rub it, and his bow would again appear on his back.

This seemed like a good opprotunity, and seconds later the _dracaena_ dissolved into dust.

But something needed to be done about his sleeping arangements. He had permission to use Cabin Eight, but Percy wanted to explore. Plucking a leaf from a nearby tree, much like Celyn did, Percy sat cross-legged on the forest floor.

Percy focused, and his awareness expanded as he connected to the very essence of the forest. There were tree nymphs -dryads and hamadryads- in the trees all around him.

 _Hello_. Percy greeted the spirits all around him.

 _Who are you?_ The trees asked.

Percy smiled, _One who seeks protects protection under your boughs. I wish to rest here; Am I safe in your presence?_

The dryads seemed to be taken aback, but replied, _Yes . . . no harm will come. It has been a long time since any have requested our aid._

 _It is appreciated_. Percy promised, then the leaf fluttered away, and the connection was ended.

Content that he'd be safe, the demigod expanded his tent and climbed inside, sitting down at the desk with a sheet of paper out -a letter.

Ten minutes later, it was done. Fifteen minutes later, he was asleep.

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

The next day, Percy packed up his tent before the sun started shining, thanking the dryads for their help.

Rock Climbing appeared to be the first thing on his docket today, and with his luck, that meant the lavafall. Still, he promised to make a name for himself.

And Percy didn't break his word.

He was at the rock climbing wall far before any of the others, surveying it closely. There weren't any safe routes to the top, and the lava looked ugly.

That left him with a few choices. Percy traced a route to the top that would never come into contact with lava, but it was fraught with danger. Boulders fell frequently, and it looked like parts of the path smashed togther at timed intervals.

Or he could risk the lava. There was a path that relied on dodging lava falls from above, but Percy was certain he could-

"Hey, Percy. You're up early." called Luke, at the head of the Hermes cabin.

Percy spun, shocked, before nodding, "Yes."

"Care to have the first crack at it?" asked the Hermes counselor, "It changes every day."

"No."

"I'll have a go, then." Luke replied good-naturedly, quickly picking out what he deemed to be the best route up.

The son of Hermes sprinted forward, moving blindingly fast until he jumped, spidering his way up the wall. He almost got crushed by a boulder twice, and lava looked like it had smothered him just as much.

But each time it happened, Percy narrowed his eyes further. He could see now that Luke wasn't in any real danger -he was timing his moves carefully, waiting for one obstacle to trigger so he'd have the most time for the next one.

He was good at this. Really good.

Other Hermes campers took to the wall as well, and Percy followed in the midst of them.

Could he really make it to the top?

Percy scowled, shaking his head, and took a handhold.

He could do this. He had to if he was going to make Artemis proud.

The lava bits were tricky. More often than not, Percy had to let go of the wall, dropping just in time to avoid it.

Luke had already made it to the top, and it looked like a few others joined him.

Percy gritted his teeth, stretching his body to the max as he climbed upwards, swinging away from boulders and lava. He was almost smashed a few times when the rocks to either side of him slammed together, and other handholds broke off I his grip.

But he had to keep going -the edge of the wall was getting closer all the time.

Slowly, Percy pulled himself onto a small ledge. Lava would flow down it in fifty-three seconds by his watch, but that was almost a minute to take a breather.

Half a minute later, with plenty of time to spare, Percy again set out to conquer this rock climbing wall.

His muscles groaned in protest -the rest hadn't done nearly as much as he hoped.

Still, Percy pulled himself, hand over hand, to the very top.

Luke pulled the new camper over the ledge, slapping him on the back, "Good job."

Percy didn't reply, practically passed out on top of the wall. Some water and ten minutes' rest would make him right as rain again, but for now he was exhausted.

Slowly, the demigod got up. There were a few less people on top now -it looked like some of them went down for another run.

Now more awake, Percy made sure to keep an eye on where he hid his backpack. He wasn't about to go climbing with it, and he didn't entirely trust the children of the God of Thieves.

It looked fine, but Percy couldn't be too sure until Luke called it quits for the day and Percy retrieved it -everything looked to be there.

After Rock Climbing, Canoeing was easy. After being dunked several times -on purpose- Percy felt much more revitalized, and gave a silent prayer of thanks to Poseidon.

If his father didn't claim him within a week, Percy knew Artemis would.

It was when Percy was taking a short break between activities that the trouble started.

He noticed the burly girl from a long way away, arguing with the blonde haired girl -Annabeth. Then she stormed off in his direction -just his luck.

"Fresh meat, huh?" she asked.

"Clarisse! Don't!" Annabeth called out from behind her.

Percy stepped back, not deigning to reply as he sized up his opponents. Most of them had brown or red stringy hair, and all of them looked strong. The one in the lead was particularly mean-looking, with brown hair that didn't reach her shoulders. Muscles were clearly defined on her arms, and she looked at least two years older than Percy.

Her underlings, a trio of male campers, surrounded him.

Crap.

Always move forward.

Percy lunged at Clarisse, his fists curling as he slammed a punch into her kidneys. It felt like punching a wall, but the female camper let out a short grunt of pain.

The son of Poseidon ducked away from the punch he knew was coming behind him, and ran for a gap between two of her cronies.

No such luck. One of them grabbed his arm, yanking him back.

Percy struggled, but he was pinned as Clarisse stepped forward, her face red with anger.

"You think you can walk in here and punch me, punk?" growled the camper.

Percy didn't speak.

The first punch caught him in the ribs, now quite cracking them. The second hit his nose, and the third his stomach.

Five minutes later, the campers let him fall, and after kicking him a few times, just pointed and laughed.

Percy lifted his head off the ground, glaring up at Clarisse with one eye -the other shut from blood.

"Still got some life in you, punk?"

Percy's lips parted, exposing his teeth, "You'll . . . regret this."

Clarisse laughed harshly, kicking him again, "Let's go. We've wasted enough time on this little punk."

Laughing and giving each other high fives, the four campers walked away. No one seemed to care.

Percy forced himself to his feet, silently taking stock of his situation. A few ribs were definitely cracked, and his pinkies were broken. His nose was bleeding heavily, and he had bruises all over.

Most of this could be healed with nectar and a good night's rest, so the demigod retrieved his backpack and walked into the forest. No one helped or hindered him.

All for the better.

Once again under the trees, Percy started searching. Nectar was all fine and good, but he had a limited amount of it. He didn't want to waste it here if he had a choice.

Thankfully, the forest was full of strange plants, and it was easy to find the ones he needed. Celyn had taught him to make a few different mixtures that would speed healing, and that's exactly what he needed here.

Safe from both campers and monsters, Percy let himself drift away while the campers ate dinner.

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

No one knew were he came from or where he left to each night, but the Hermes campers certainly started to notice that he wasn't coming back to the cabin. Coupled with Clarisse, Percy became _persona non grata._

So when CTF night came around, they stuck him on the riverbank between the two sides. A clear weak link in the chain.

"Remember, no maiming or killing!" Chiron called out, "Let the game begin!"

Almost immediately, Percy left his post. He had no care for winning a piece of fabric for a cabin that he didn't especially care about.

Instead, he left his unwieldy armor there, and had his hunting knives in hand.

He would watch. If he had the opportunity, maybe get some revenge.

Percy spotted that opportunity soon enough. Clarisse and her stoogies were moving across the stream, apperantly seeing the lack of guard.

Their mistake.

The _thrum_ of a longbow was the only warning they got before a stinking cloud erupted in their midst. While one of the campers keeled over, retching, Percy swapped arrows and targeted Clarisse.

A blunt arrow slammed into her breastplate, and the daughter of Ares spun.

Another one missed her -on purpose. Percy needed to lull her into a sense of security -only then would she take off her helmet to get a better view of the forest.

And that she did.

Percy smiled nastily, drawing a blunt arrow made of slightly harder rubber, nocked it, and fired.

It slammed perfectly into Clarisse' nose, crushing it into her face.

The son of Poseidon let loose a hail of arrows on her three stooges, slamming into the weakest points of their armor and covering them in bruises. One of them got a broken jaw, and another fell face-first into the stream before Percy slung his bow, willing it to disappear as he snuck away.

They couldn't prove it was him, anyways, and he could just as easily claim he was bored and wandered off to the opposite side of the forest.

He deliberatly went into enemy territory, and was soon set upon by a Dionysus camper. Castor, was it?

Immediately upon seeing him, Percy raised his hands, "I surrender!"

The demigod seemed uncertain, but led him back and put him with the other prisoners.

Half an hour later, the match was over, and everyone gathered back at the stream.

Luke had personally carried the standards of Ares over the stream, and the Hermes cabin lifted him on their shoulders.

"Luke! Luke! Luke! Luke!" They chanted, their words echoing into the forest.

Percy inconspicuously joined the back of the crowd, chanting along with the best of them.

It came to a jarring halt as a howl rang down the stream. A massive dog seemed to leap from the shadows behind everyone.

Chiron turned, drawing an arrow. Campers scattered, screaming. Luke spun, sword up and ready. The more senior campers stood by him.

And Percy stood stock-still, terrified.

The hellhound charged, not even faltering when an arrow was embedded in it's side.

"Percy! Get clear!" Luke shouted, running forward.

Percy stepped back, but the hellhound was upon him.

The son of Poseidon could only see red eyes, burning as they met his own, then a flash of black fur and claws, then burning pain.

Percy fell back, landing in the river while Luke slammed his shield into the hellhound's head, and Chiron's second arrow pierced it's heart.

The water flowed into the fallen demigod, healing his wounds as Chiron galloped over, "Perseus, my boy, are-"

He stopped as Percy climbed to his feet, completely unharmed.

"I'm fine." the demigod said.

The scattered campers slowly regrouped, then took a knee in front of him. It didn't take long for Percy to guess why:

A sea-green trident rotated slowly above his head.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how's that? This will have a bit more combat and badassery than The Son of Leto, 'cause The Son of Leto will have more overwhelming force than individual badasses.**

 **Please review -I love your advice and suggestions.**


	2. Chap 2: I Am (Not) Walking To California

**Chap. 2: I Am (Not) Walking To California**

 _A sea-green trident rotated slowly above his head_.

Percy probably could've handled it better. But really, he'd rather be claimed by Artemis and have to deal with _that_ than Poseidon. As a son of Poseidon, there was a very, very real possibility that the gods would kill him at the blink of an eye.

So, logically, Percy ran as fast as possible away. Running away from problems rarely worked, and that blasted trident kept right above his head. Just great.

Still, no one could find a Hunter that didn't want to be found.

And that's how he met the Council of the Cloven Elders.

"Unacceptable! Absolutely unacceptable!" an old, fat Satyr said from what looked like a wooden throne, but as Percy looked, the legs of the august seat seemed to be rooted into the Earth itself.

"You have failed to bring any camper safely to camp!" a different old, fat Satyr screeched, "Not only did you cause inexcusable delays in bringing the son of Hermes here, you also allowed him to be maimed severely, costing him his left arm!"

A tall, gangly Satyr with a wispy goatee and a Rasta cap in his clenched hands shrank back.

"Such incompetence among the Keepers _cannot_ be allowed." the third one lectured, "As such, you will have _one_ more chance to prove your worth before you are removed from duty."

Now that Percy was closer, he could see the clearing in which they sat. The trees and undergrowth surrounding it were particularly dense. As if protecting the occupants.

The three Lords of the Wild -universally fat and old- sat in a slight arc facing the obviously much younger Satyr, who back up uncertainly.

A tree nymph -hamadryad, Percy noticed- was standing off to one side, looking at Grover with worry. She wore a simple shift of leaves, standard fashion for tree nymphs everywhere. Meanwhile, other Satyrs stood around the outskirts, dressed in tunics of varying cloths.

Two though, at the entrance, were wearing boiled leather armor and carrying cudgels. Guards.

Artemis didn't particularly like the Council. They -in her opinion- were fat, senile, incompetent, and more concerned about finding Pan than preserving whatever wilds were left.

In other words, they were waiting for someone else to solve the problems they hadn't put any effort towards.

But Pan was dead. Everybody knew that.

As long as that kept the Satyr population from turning against the Council, though, the indolent goats didn't care.

Still, reforming the Council might gain him Artemis' pride. He'd have to look into it. The young Satyr getting chewed up might be the first step.

Percy waited in the forest, hidden from sight, until Grover walked out -the nymph rushing to his side. Lovers? Close friends? Knowing what he did of Satyr maturation rates, the latter was more likely.

"Greetings." Percy said, stepping out of the forest, "That looked . . . ugly. What are your names?"

The Satyr looked at him almost fearfully, hyperventilating from the shock, "Gr-Grover. This is Juniper."

"Sorry for surprising you like that." Percy waited until the pair's breath calmed again, "They said you needed to prove yourself, and I need to do that as well."

Grover was still looking at him with a touch of discomfort, "Who are you?"

Oh, that. He'd just ambushed a pair of people right when they thought they were alone, with information that really should be private among the Satyr community -at least- and without even giving them his name. Stupid.

"I'm Perseus Jackson. Call me Percy." he smiled, trying to copy Luke's easygoing expressions.

"Grover. Grover Underwood." clarified the Satyr, " _Can_ you help me? I've tried to hard to be a good Keeper and get my searcher's license, but I can't do it. Maybe basket-weaving isn't that bad . . ."

Juniper squeezed his hand consolingly, "You can do it, Grover. You just have to believe in yourself."

Percy put a hand on the Satyr's shoulder, "Grover, can you honestly say that _this_ is the worst day you've ever had?"

Grover looked down, "No. I guess not."

"Then you've gotten through worse days in the past. You can get through this one, too." the adopted child of Artemis squeezed the shoulder his hand was on, "Time will keep moving, whether we like it or not."

"See?" Juniper urged, "It'll get better! Just you wait, you'll be a Searcher in no time."

They were, little by little, repairing Grover's hope.

Percy hadn't done anything like this before -usually, he was the one discouraged. At least he knew what to say.

"But . . . how can I if I can't be a good Keeper?" Grover's lower lip was trembling. That probably wasn't a good thing.

"They want you to prove yourself. I want to prove myself." Percy said, "I can help you, and you can help me. I might be able to teach you a few things -and you, me."

"What do I know that could be useful?" sniffled the Satyr, "Nothing. I'm a useless goat."

"Don't say that, Grover!" Juniper reprimanded, "I wouldn't be friends with a useless goat, would I?"

"You know nature magic." Percy pointed out, "And how to play music. I've been working on a set of pipes, but I have no idea to play them."

"But I only just learned how myself!" protested Grover.

"Then you'll remember how to teach me!" the son of Poseidon spread his arms expansively, "And I could teach you nature magic of my own."

Grover sniffed, "Demigods can't learn nature magic."

Percy smiled, "Try me."

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

That night, Percy's dreams were troubled.

He opened his eyes to lashing rain and the cracking of thunder. He was on a beach, and to his side, distantly, was a large city. No, a huge city. A metropolis.

But that wasn't the interesting thing. In front of him, two figures grappled. They were big, larger-than-life figures. Older than him, too. Perhaps a little after their prime, but strong still.

They wore tunics -one blue, one white- and their arms -their whole bodies, in fact- rippled with straining muscle.

They weren't trying to kill each other, that was clear enough. The overly-muscled men grasped their counterparts' arms firmly. The one in white's feet, though, never touched the surf. And the blue one never left it.

 _Give it back! You have it!_ one of them shouted, _It's mine!_

The other one, the blue one judging by the movement of his lips, shouted back. His voice didn't carry over the storm that was crackling overhead.

Only thunder, though. Curiously, no lightning struck.

Percy ran forward, but the wind pushed him back.

He fought against it, digging into the sand. But now it clung to him, and he could feel laughter that came from neither of the figures.

 _Come down, little boy_. the voice said, _Come to me, as the gods make war._

Percy pushed with all his strength, but the ground wouldn't let him go, and the wind became more violent the further he tried to go. If he could just get to the water . . .

 _Come, godling, I can save you_. the voice came again, _I can make you more than a plaything_.

Thunder cracked in the sky as Percy awoke, sitting bolt-upward in cold sweat, the last echoes of the silky voice slowly leaving his mind.

The walls of his tent pulsated, being pummeled with rain and wind. Percy shook his head blearily as he got to his feet. If his memory of last night served him correctly, he'd demonstrated his nature magic for Grover, then they all went to Juniper's tree before Percy set up his tent and nodded off.

The son of Poseidon briskly tore down his tent -though not before shrugging on his silver parka.

Even if he didn't get wet, he could get cold.

So while this weather -strong enough, apparently, to overpower the camp's borders- would be enough to keep most campers inside, Percy didn't care at all.

When he was finished, Juniper stepped out of her tree, arms wide while looking up at the sky.

"It looks like the heavens are falling, doesn't it?" Percy asked.

Juniper didn't stop looking up, the rain quickly soaking her, "Or you're flying up to the clouds."

The son of Poseidon inclined his head, watching, "I didn't think of that before. Rain's so miserable to so many people."

Juniper only smiled, "I like it. One of nature's gifts to us. I don't think it's as dreary as people say."

"Is Grover awake?"

The hamadryad shook her head, then a huge gust of wind sent them both to the ground, and a _crack_ was heard just over the sound of the wind. Juniper gasped in pain.

A branch of the juniper tree snapped in the wind -but the wind blew it a little further. Right at the pair of them.

Percy didn't notice in time, and the breach beaned him right in the back.

But he still had the instincts of a Hunter, and turned to find his assailant to be . . . a branch.

Percy picked it up, holding it at arms length. It was a juniper branch. Juniper was in pain.

Juniper was slowly getting up, one hand on her right arm, "I'm fine!"

But leaving someone injured just because it would mean a little more work went against what Zoё taught him, _Thy wounded friend is thy first concern. Thou must make them safe before taking any other actions._

Celyn's words also had a meaning in this situation, _If a tree falls in the forest and nobody hears, it's still a tree too many._

Besides, Percy could help. So he would.

With the branch tucked under one arm, Percy ran to the other side of the tree and jumped as high as he could. The wind pushed him forward just enough so his right arm could slap down on another, much larger branch.

The rainwater was adding to Percy's strength, helping him slowly scramble his way up until he crouched on the branch close to the trunk.

He could see the ragged end where the foreshortened branch would meet with the broken-off branch he currently had.

Percy frowned -he'd have one try at this, then he'd fall down and have to jump up again.

The son of Poseidon wrapped his arms and legs around a branch that went mostly parallel to the broken one, but the slippery bark made him swing around until his back pointed at the ground.

Grunting, Percy shimmied down the branch, then let his right arm go entirely.

Now he was hanging upside-down, by his legs, from a wet branch in the middle of a storm strong enough to _break_ branches. That's great.

Percy carefully, oh so carefully, held the broken branch still against the wind.

Celyn told him he could use anything natural as a focus for nature magic.

Let's see if that worked with a hamadryad.

Percy closed his eyes, blocking out the storm and feeling the pulse of life beneath his fingertips.

The surge of power that welcomed him was a complete surprise, as was Juniper's voice, echoing in his head.

 _I'll give you my energy_. said the tree nymph, _Use it_.

Percy's eyes opened, and unknown to him, his eyes glowed green and silver. The branch moved through the air as he focused, pressing the broken ends of the branch together.

His power -Juniper's power- coursed through her tree, and the wood shifted under his grip. It twisted a little, shoots of wood connecting them and healing the break.

Percy sighed at the drain, but traded his leg grip for his arms, then dropped to the ground.

Juniper's head popped out, "Thank you. I've had my fun, so I'll focus on holding myself together for the rest of the storm."

The son of Poseidon smiled, "You could've done it without me, but I'm glad I could help. Can you tell Grover that I'll be at the Big House? I have to talk to Chiron."

"Okay." the hamadryad disappeared back into her tree, and Percy walked away.

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

Chiron and Mr. D were playing a card game on the porch. The god was unfazed by the massive sheets of rain coming down, though Chiron glanced at it every once and a while. The two of them were joined by two floating hands of cards.

Percy didn't interrupt them -he knew not to annoy a god, no matter what Artemis' opinion of him was.

When Percy exited the forest, however, he saw just how bad the storm was. Black clouds boiled over the Long Island Sound, uncaring of whatever borders Camp Half-Blood had to keep the rain out.

Thunder boomed and cracked, but no lighting flashed between the clouds.

Rain, meanwhile, fell in buckets. Only the nymphs were outside, and it looked like the lava wall was still.

As he watched, the broiling mass of inky clouds darkened even further, becoming denser over the Camp. That couldn't be good.

Then Percy's gaze fell to the Sound itself. Waves, huge waves, scattered the sand on Camp Half-Blood's beach and pounded against the shore.

The rain and wind were definitely discomforting, yes.

But a tidal wave could sweep everything away, erase this camp and leaving behind nothing. The forest leveled, the cabins razed, and everything ruined.

 _Come, godling, I can save you._ that voice, impossibly smooth and silky, yet with a sharp, cold, edge echoed in his mind.

Was it Hades? If the two fighting were Zeus and Poseidon, Hades would be the last one. And he would be part of the earth.

He waited outside the porch for a little while before Mr. D beckoned him in.

"Well, well, well." the god sneered, "If it isn't the sea brat. It's your fault old Sparky up there is in such a huff."

The wind whipped harder at those words, and the Big House groaned under the stress.

"Mr. D," Chiron suggested diplomatically, "perhaps it is unwise to insult Lord Zeus."

Dionysus snorted, "Bah. Those mortals needed to be reminded of our power."

He was wearing a particularly loud Hawaiian shirt today, and what made it particularly horrifying was he left in unbuttoned, exposing his particularly ugly potbelly to the world.

"Lord Zeus sent you here to protect the _demigods_ , Lord Dionysus." the centaur replied, "He would not be happy if your actions caused their deaths."

"Blah, blah, blah." Dionysus waved it away, "I'd make it quick. Just one instant, and they'd be atoms."

With that out of the way, he turned to Percy, "Forward, little boy. Don't expect me to come over there just because you're father's head's full of seaweed and his beard full of barnacles."

The insults aimed at Poseidon wen right over Percy's head. He could care less about his father, but if Dionysus started insulting Artemis . . . then they'd have a problem.

The son of Poseidon did as the god asked, walking closer until Dionysus gestured for him to stop.

"Now, it seems like Captain Thunderpants up there's got his knickers in a twist, so I figured I'd just blast you apart, but Chiron thinks that also would harm Zeus' precious little demigods." Mr. D snorted derisively, showing _exactly_ how much he cared about anyone in the camp.

"And Poseidon would not be happy with you." Chiron pointed out.

"It'd be a quicker death than what Chiron has planned." replied the god, "But since I can't, I'll just turn you into a dolphin and toss you off the beach. Maybe you could live through those seas and swim back to Barnacle Brain."

"Mr. D, that would also be a form of harm." warned the old centaur.

"Fine, fine." he stood, starting to finally button his shirt. "But it'll be a lot slower and more painful than incineration. You'll die within hours, along with whoever you take with you. It's a harebrained scheme however you go about it. The old man wants an emergency meeting, so if you're still here when I get back, it'll be an Australian snubfin."

As Dionysus buttoned the last button, he disappeared in a flash of light.

Chiron sighed, putting down his cards as Percy's sense of trepidation -and the storm- grew, "Please, sit."

Percy did so, and was the first to speak, "I need your advice, Chiron."

The wise centaur looked at the son of Poseidon carefully, "What is it?"

"I had a dream last night." Percy shook his head roughly, "Two men, Zeus and Poseidon, were fighting near a city I didn't recognize. It was stormy, but there wasn't any lighting. Zeus was shouting at Poseidon, telling him to 'Give it back'. I tried to run up to them, but I couldn't. Then I heard a voice in the ground say to come down, and he'd 'save me.'"

Chiron stroked his beard, "Interesting. First, though, I must ask: The hellhound last night. What are your thoughts on it?"

Percy's gaze dropped, embarrassed, "I froze up. It felt like I couldn't move."

"It's very understandable for your first time in combat."

"But it w _asn't_ my first time. I've fought monsters before. But it looked straight at me," Percy shuddered, remembering the beast, "It's eyes . . ."

"I am sad to say that you will have to fight far worse, if you wish to survive it." Chiron replied, his voice heavy with sadness.

"Survive what?"

"Your quest." Chiron sighed, "Mr. D truly will kill you when he returns."

"Can't I just hide in the woods?" Percy asked.

The centaur smiled sadly, "I'm afraid not, my boy. As you've likely guessed, Lord Zeus and Lord Poseidon are quarreling. You see, Lord Zeus believes Lord Poseidon stole something from him. Would you care to guess what it is?"

Percy's mouth fell open, and it formed the words he was too afraid to say.

"The Master Bolt." Chiron confirmed, "However, you know that a symbol of power cannot be stolen by another god. Not directly."

"But . . . why? Why would Poseidon do that?"

"Recently, Lord Zeus and Lord Poseidon started arguing. At first, it was simply words, and I thought it would pass with a particularly violent storm. However, that was not the case." the centaur looked into Percy's eyes, "I take it you have heard of the Pact of the Big Three?"

"I'm aware that I violate it." Percy replied.

"Quite so. Lord Zeus, however, broke it first. His daughter was pursued by Hades, who sought to kill her."

"Thalia, right? She came to the camp with Annabeth and Luke." said adopted child of the wilderness.

"Correct. Perhaps unwisely, Lord Poseidon brought the topic up." Chiron shrugged, "Lord Zeus became quite enraged over it, and the next day, the Master Bolt was gone."

"And he blamed Poseidon." Percy finished.

"Indeed. He demanded the Bolt's return by the winter solstice. Lord Poseidon demanded an apology by the same date." Again the centaur focused on Percy, "You are Lord Poseidon's last card to play. His desperate hope that _you_ could retrieve the Bolt."

"Can I?"

"That is your quest, should you chose to accept it." said Chiron.

"I suppose I'll have to." Percy replied, "So, I have . . . ten days to retrieve the Master Bolt and return it to Lord Zeus. If Hades is the one who stole it . . ."

"If _Lord_ Hades took the Bolt, then you must attempt to retrieve it, or, failing that, inform Lord Zeus."

Percy nodded absently, "But it's probably Hades, right? He's been at odds with Lord Poseidon and Lord Zeus since World War Two. Since before that, actually."

"It _is_ possible." Chiron acknowledged, "But there are other possibilities as well."

Over the course of the discussion, the storm had lessened and lessened.

"Now, go and seek your future." the old centaur said, "Should the Oracle not speak . . . then there is still time to return to the Hunt."

Percy nodded in acknowledgement, wooden legs moving of their own accord.

The demigod passed through the Big House without really noticing anything, but as he approached a hatch in the ceiling, it opened of it's own volition, and a ladder slid down -along with a heavy smell of must and snakes.

The ladder creaked as Percy ascended, and the gaze that met his eyes astounded him.

The attic was full of trophies, spoils of war. An jar had a floating eye suspended in green liquid, that turned to gaze at him when he entered. There was a head from a hydra on a stand, and a large carrying case with stickers all over it. Claws and bits of fur were scattered all over the room, in cases and behind glass. Heads and hides of various beasts were present as well, but Percy was much more used to them.

Standing in the back was a mummy. Rather, a likely-dead woman in a tattered sundress, with dozens of bead necklaces around her throat. Her skin looked leathery, and with no muscle or fat behind it. Some places the bone peeked through, and she was deathly thin as well. Long dead, hopefully. Her eyes were empty sockets, but as Percy approached, they filled with green mist.

The mummified woman opened her mouth, and her arms moved up, as if to hug Percy. A long green tendril, clarifying into a snake, slowly slid out of her mouth, while green mist filled out her form, making her sundress ripple and her beads clack together.

The snake touched the floor and arced up again, it's eyes looking into Percy as the demigod froze in place. Then it lunged, sinking into the startled son of Poseidon

 _I am the spirit of Delphi,_ said a voice coming from inside his head, _speaker of the prophecies of Pheobus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

Percy steeled himself, stepping forward despite the writhing serpent in his head, "What must I do to prevent the war of the gods?"

Percy blinked, once, and all of a sudden he was in a forest. Artemis was standing in front of him, along with Zoë, Pheobe, and Celyn

Artemis spoke first, her voice distorted into the rasping voice of the Oracle, _Look to the west, to the one in the Earth,_

Pheobe was next, _To him you must go, to repair the god's hearth,_

 _Take the weapon, return to the throne._ commanded Zoë.

 _And earn her pride, to make it your own._ finished Celyn.

Percy's eyes closed, and when the opened again, he barely caught sight of the tail end of the serpent re-entering the Oracle. That's all she had to say, apparently.

As soon as he got back downstairs, he realized certain other people had things to say too.

The blond girl, Annabeth, was in a rather _heated_ discussion with Chiron, "Do you honestly believe that a son of _Poseidon_ can do this?"

"Now, now, Annabeth. The questers are determined by the ones who receive the prophecy." Chiron replied, an attempt to placate the irate daughter of Athena doomed to failure, "Ah, Perseus. I hope it went well?"

Annabeth, meanwhile, stormed up to Percy, grabbed him by the collar, a jerked him forward, "You're putting me on the quest. Got it?"

Percy, shocked into submission by the _very_ angry -and scary- girl, nodded quickly. That he had been conditioned for years to agree with whatever female was present at the time didn't hurt, either.

Annabeth shook him once more, glaring daggers, "Good."

Chiron cleared his throat, "The prophecy, please?"

 _"Look to the west, to the one in the Earth,_

 _To him you must go, to repair the god's hearth,_

 _Take the weapon, return to the throne,_

 _And earn her pride, to make it your own."_

Chiron sighed, "One of the kinder prophecies I've heard, certainly. There is another who would benefit from this quest. He should be arriving shortly . . ."

That was when Percy heard the _clip-clop_ of hooves on woods, and turned to see Grover, looking a little panicked.

"Whoa. Calm." said the son of Poseidon, "What happened?"

"Can I go with you on your quest?" Grover asked, "The Council said if I went with you, I could get my searcher's license."

Percy looked him steadily in the eyes. The son of Poseidon would appreciate the company of a Satyr, but he had to make sure Grover knew what he was getting into, "We might be going underground, and even into the Underworld. Can you handle it?"

Grover's bottom lip quivered, and he looked over his shoulder to see Juniper waving from the edge of the forest.

The Satyr nodded, once.

Percy released him, "Good. One last question: Can I trust you not to take advantage of this one on our quest?"

He gestured to Annabeth when he said, 'this one', and Grover turned red from embarrassment, "Yeah! I wouldn't do that to anyone!"

The son of Poseidon looked deep into Grover's eyes, and after a minute, decided the Satyr was telling the truth.

Annabeth, meanwhile, looked hacked off, "I can take care of myself! I trust Grover!"

Percy looked sidelong at her, "Let's go, then."

"Are you an idiot? We need a plan. Transportation, for one." Annabeth protested, "We can't just walk off!"

"Walking to Los Angeles is four days." Percy counted on his fingers, "Which leaves us two days to enter the Underworld and steal back the Bolt. Then four days back here."

Chiron put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder, "My dear, much like centaurs, Hunters have ways of spanning great distances effectively. If Perseus says it can be done, I would suggest to believe him."

"You're a Hunter?" Annabeth scowled, "Those stuck-up, self-important-"

"I'm not officially a Hunter." Percy shrugged, "I will be, though, when I get older. Are you two packed?"

Annabeth and Grover looked at each other, "Uh . . . no."

"Then get packed. We're working under a time limit. This will _be_ World War Three if we don't succeed." the son of Poseidon sighed, "I'll be waiting at the pine."

They nodded and raced off, presumably struck by the gravity of the situation.

Percy turned back to Chiron, "Do you think I could do it without them?"

Chiron shook his head, "Three is a powerful number, Perseus. You will need the clever mind of Athena and the loyalty of a Satyr before this is over."

"Fine, then."

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

Annabeth and Grover returned fifteen minutes later with everything they needed in a pair of backpacks -one each. Annabeth even secured transportation, in the form of the camp's van, and Grover packed some things for Percy as well.

Then Luke came running, "Great, you're still here! I wanted to catch you and give you these."

In his hands were a pair of white sneakers. They looked a little dirty, but other than that, completely normal.

"When I was on a quest, I used these a lot." Luke said, " _Maia!_ "

At the word, white wings erupted from the sneakers, flapping as if desperately trying to get free of Luke's iron grip. Once they disappeared, Luke tossed them over, "They've been itching to get out and about again, so they might be a little temperamental."

Percy caught them easily, then waited as Luke came over -first hugging Annabeth warmly, then Grover, then finally, him.

On a side note, Annabeth's face was so red it looked like it might explode.

"Thank you." Percy said, "Any last-minute advice from a quester?"

"Kill the monsters. Don't get killed." Luke shrugged, but Percy could see the pain of failure in his stance, "That's all there is to it."

"Then away we go." Percy replied.

They were halfway down the hill when Percy turned to look at Annabeth, "You should be careful around males. Especially the ones you think you love."

Annabeth blushed even harder, but this time it was tinged with anger, "I don't need tips from a Hunter, thank you very much!"

"Suit yourself." Percy shrugged, "But don't come to me if he runs away from you."

"You can bet I won't." Annabeth growled, yanking open the van door and stepping inside.

Grover went next, presumably to keep them apart, while Percy took the far right seat. Though he didn't know _what_ , exactly, this thing was, he couldn't show weakness in front of Annabeth.

As the vehicle went, Percy was scribbling a note on a sheet of paper. Finished now, he turned to Grover, "I don't suppose you have a leaf on you?"

"Why would I have a leaf?"

"Never mind." Percy shook his head, en devouring to wait until they reached wherever they needed to go.

They pulled up at a station, one called 'Greyhound'. That's an odd name for a building.

"What are we doing here?" Percy asked.

Annabeth gave him a look, "You still want to walk the whole way?"

"Yes."

"Too bad. Come here and get a ticket."

* * *

 **A/N: So, Percy's all protective around women, and Annabeth hates him. And now they'll be stuck in a cramped bus across the United States. What fun! Ready to deal with Percy's non-understanding of modern society? I sure am.**

 **Please review, follow, favorite, or message me if you have suggestions. I love them.**


	3. Chap 3: On the Road to California

**Chap. 3- On the Road to California**

This "Greyhound Bus" was certainly a frightening construct.

Yet people, mortals, willingly climbed into the belly of the metal beast, and inside were seats.

And after considerable mocking from Annabeth, Percy acquired a ticket and climbed on. Then the bus was off.

The son of Poseidon's knuckles were white as they clutched the armrests, staring at the world racing by. Unsteady bouncing forced his teeth to smash together uncomfortably, and his entire body was tensed, ready for action.

Next to him, Annabeth was pouring over a text in Greek, while Grover was fiddling with his pipes.

None of the three noticed the equal number of grandmothers in the front row of the bus, in shapeless knit clothes and clutching garish purses. Not until Grover caught their scent and nudged Annabeth, who nudged Percy.

His head whipped around, scanning the whole bus before Grover pointed them out.

"Three of them. Female. Powerful." Percy analyzed in short, tense sentences. "The three cursed sisters?"

Annabeth caught the meaning easily enough -it would be suicide to say Medusa's name if they were that close, "I don't think so. I've seen them before. The Kindly Ones."

Percy immediately went back to the window, "Does the daughter of Athena have a plan?"

He said those words harshly. Too harshly, probably. But after hearing her belittle Artemis, Zoë, and the entire Hunt while Percy tried to acquire a 'ticket' . . . Percy was understandably cross at Annabeth.

"Emergency exits?" her gray eyes scanned the bus, but there were none easily accessable. As soon as they made a move, the Furies would know.

"Grover. You don't smell like a demigod." said the son of Poseidon, "Take the shoes, go up to the driver, then fly out the entrance. The Furies would follow you, and I could hit them with stench arrows. They'd lose our scent."

Annabeth shook her head, "He would still smell like demigod. His clothes."

"Do you have a better idea?" asked the demigod.

"I need to use the facilities." a grandmother said, her voice easily carrying through the bus.

The second sister stood, "I as well."

"And myself." the third finished.

They all stood as one.

Annabeth looked like a plan suddenly struck her, "Percy, your scent should be the strongest here. Put this on -it'll make you invisible- and head up as far as you can before they pass you."

Percy's eyes widened, "They might not notice you."

The daughter of Athena pushed a battered Yankees cap into his hands, and Percy slid it on before stepping into the aisle -his years with the Hunt meant he could be pretty darn sneaky when he needed to be.

He timed his steps with the Furies, masking his footfalls with their heavier ones, then ducked into an empty row on the right.

One of them stopped, her nose twitching as she turned, staring into Percy's seat.

Percy held his breath, then kept moving forward until he was right next to the bus driver and reached for his bow. It was always good to have a back-up plan when things went south.

Things did go south. It seemed to be par for the course with Percy.

The old lady at the head of the trio turned, a forked tongue slidding between her lips as she hissed, " _Where is it? Where?_ "

Percy reacted faster than Annabeth or Grover, drawing back a silver arrow and loosing it at the three grandmas.

The last one screeched as an arrow sprouted between her shoulderblades, the _thrum_ of a powerful longbow audible even over the Greyhound's engines.

They all spun, hissing, and Percy decided it was time for a really dumb idea. He didn't know much, but the person at the front seemed to be controlling the movement of this metal beast.

Remove the master, and such a beast might run free.

Percy turned, grabbing the driver and wrenching with all his might. The trucker, a heavyset man in his forties, yelped in surprise, the steering wheel coming along for the ride.

The bus went off course immediately, skidding up a hill before something jounced a wheel and the entire vehicle went off kilter.

Percy, the bus driver, and everyone else went flying. The son of Poseidon hit the ground outside, and the first thing he checked was his backpack. It _did_ contain almost everything he owned, and it was _very_ important to him.

Only after did he see Annabeth and Grover bust out through the emergency exit in the roof, rushing over. Three creatures with leathery skin and wings were crawling out through the hatch as well, then the bus exploded in a burst of fire. Green fire.

Percy took Annabeth's and Grover's arms, running up the hill to a forest at the top, "I don't think that will stop them for long!"

Together, the three of them plunged into the woods -where Percy promptly let go.

"We need to keep going!" Annabeth urged, a long dagger in her hand.

"I think I can do something." Percy replied, then closed his eyes and concentrated.

Grover sniffed at the air. Something new was washing over them. A new scent, more pungent that the salty musk of a son of Poseidon. Fresh and clean, the smell of the forest they were in.

Percy was trying to hide their scents, and by Grover's reckoning, it was working. They all held their breaths, covered by the treeline, and eventually Percy breathed out.

" _Di immortales_!" Annabeth swore, "Our packs were on the bus!"

Percy gave her a withering glare, " _That's_ what you think about? Not the dozens of mortals who died on it? What in Hades did you do to make it explode?"

"Greek fire." she said shortly, "I had some in my pack. Something set it off."

"We could have gotten away _without_ them dying needlessly. The whole reason I distracted the master of that metal steed was so that we could all escape!"

Grover's brow furrowed, "Metal steed?"

"First, that was a _bus_." Annabeth replied, enunciating clearly, "Second, I _was_ getting away. I don't know why the Greek fire went off. Third, do you really think we would've made it here if that didn't happen?"

They both glared at each other viciously before the Satyr stepped in, "We can't fight now! We're not even a day in, and we just lost all our supplies!"

Percy scowled, " _I_ still have my things. It's not my fault Miss Murderer here was too short-sighted to keep hers close."

"You insufferable little Hunter!" Annabeth went forward with her dagger, but Grover stopped her.

Percy snorted, "Fine. Make yourselves comfortable and get over your first real encounter. I'll be hunting. If you need me, try to get yourselves out of the mess before calling for help."

He began to stalk away, then turned back. His hand reached into a pocket, retrieving a small square of silver cloth, "If _anything_ is out of place when I get back . . . I don't know what I'll do, but Lady Artemis _would not_ approve of it!"

Percy tossed the package behind himself, and it expanded until it was a full-sized Hunter tent.

The son of Poseidon disappeared into the forest, still angry but silently berating himself. He shouldn't have gotten so worked up. They were both new to questing and combat -it was only to be expected.

But he had to admit he was shaken, too. The whole experience -the Furies, the death of the mortals, the mad scramble away. This forest felt odd as well. Different. Duller. No crickets chirped, nor did birds call warnings as different creatures invaded their territory. They wouldn't for him -they recognized all Hunters as friends- but there were other denizens of the forest.

That's when he tripped, the son of Poseidon falling flat on his face.

It was only when he turned that he realized how much trouble they were in. He tripped over the statue of a rabbit. A perfect statue, so perfect it was unnatural. And completely made of dull, gray stone.

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

"Go! It's a trap!" Percy screamed, grabbing Annabeth and Grover out of his tent before shrinking it, "Get out of the forest!"

Both of them looked at him before Grover's eyes widened so much, they nearly popped out of his skull. The Satyr ran for his life -reading _that_ much fear in _anyone_. . . at all.

Annabeth looked at the two of them booking it, and sprinted after them. Only once they were down the hill and next to the highway did Percy stop, panting, "The sisters. The three of them. Snakes. Snake-hair."

Grover's eyes widened even further, "Medu-"

"Shut up!" Percy hissed, "Don't say the name!"

"Up there?!" Annabeth asked, shocked, " _Them_?"

"At least her. I don't know about the other two -Lady Artemis says they faded away." replied the son of Poseidon, his breathing slowly coming under control, "I tripped over a petrified rabbit."

Annabeth stared at him incredulously, "You went and _tripped_?"

"Because _you_ find stone animals in your path every day?!" Percy accused, "Why would she be _here_?"

Annabeth blinked, "Isn't that what _you're_ supposed to know, boy-Hunter?"

"She fell off the map more than half a century ago!" shot back Percy, "We've been trying to find her ever since!"

Once again, Grover proved to be the peacemaker by playing the highest, shrillest, note Percy ever heard. Hades, Celyn played the pipes once or twice, and Percy could swear they weren't supposed to go up that high.

"Please, stop!" Grover pleaded, "There's a monster in the woods, and you're just fighting each other."

Percy scowled at both of them, then spun, "I shouldn't have chosen either of you. Just go back to camp. I'll do this alone."

"No! You can't do this alone! That's why there's three of us!" insisted the Satyr.

"I don't care! I'll either do this alone, or I'll die trying. I don't need you two to tell me I'm-" Percy bit off his words, not daring to finish the sentence, "I _will_ do this."

His gaze snapped over to Annabeth, and that's where it softened. He wasn't supposed to be arguing with a female. That was going out-of-bounds. Overstepping his place, as it were.

He was supposed to defer to any female.

So all Percy could do was force any emotion out of his voice, "My greatest apologies for my unforgivable tone of voice and attitude," What could he call her? If she was a Hunter, he'd call her by name. Artemis would be Lady Artemis or milady, of course. But her?, "Miss Chase."

Annabeth blinked once. One minute the son of Poseidon was practically frothing at the mouth. Now he was . . . calm. Emotionless.

Grover was also watching. He could read Percy's emotions, and one minute they were as clear as day. In only a second, it seemed, they had completely disappeared. His face was completely blank, clear. Even a Satyr couldn't pick up anything.

"The current objective is to retrive the Master Bolt and return it to King Zeus before the summer solstice. I currently believe Lord Hades to have the Master Bolt, and we are traveling to Los Angeles to enter the Underworld, the entry point in question being DOA Recording Studios, where Charon waits." Percy laid out in the same flat voice, "However, we lost both supplies and transportation, and now I suspect we stand outside a forest occupied by a petrifying monster. Does that concur with your observations, Miss Chase?"

Annabeth simply nodded.

"May I ask what you plan we do after we enter the Underworld, or would I be out of place?" asked Percy stiffly. They were safe, for now.

The daughter of Athena narrowed her eyes, looking Percy over, "I don't know. I don't know how we could enter the Underworld, and I didn't even know where the entrance _was_ before you said! How do you expect me to know?"

"I am a male. I am not worthy to lead any of the superior race. I can advise and assist, but I would be audacious and improper to do more so than that." answered Percy. In the Hunt, that was known that Percy would follow anyone's instructions, and looked to the nearest Hunter for advice.

But he was too used to his familiarity with the Hunters. Women were superior. Outside of his family, the Hunt, women should be treated with deference and respect.

Something Percy had forgotten.

"Then tell me everything you know or think about this quest. Starting with the prophecy." Annabeth ordered. After all, one had to have all the information possible to make a plan.

"Look to the west, to the one in the Earth,

To him you must go, to repair the god's hearth,

Take the weapon, return to the throne,

And earn her pride, to make it your own."

Percy stated the prophecy calmly, from memory, "DOA Recording Studios is west of Camp Half-Blood. Hades seems to be the 'one in the Earth'. We are instructed to go to him, 'to repair the god's hearth'. That may be retrieving the Bolt so that King Zeus and Lord Poseidon no longer make war. The 'weapon' seems to be the Master Bolt, and the 'throne' could be the Throneroom of the Gods, on Mount Olympus. I hope that, after this quest, Lady Artemis will be proud of me."

The son of Poseidon paused, gathering his thoughts, "We set out with ten days to retrieve the Bolt. Currently, it is nearing the night of the first day. After an encounter with the Furies that caused the death of mortals and the destruction of our transportation, we fled to a forest I believe is inhabited by a petrifying monster."

"If Hades has the Bolt, we'll need some way to take it from him without his knowledge, or delay him so we can take it." Annabeth said, "Maybe we could threaten him . . . or expose him to Zeus and Poseidon . . ."

"But he'd just kill us before we could!" Grover replied.

"Or . . ." the daughter of Athena looked up to the forest again. Perhaps it was crazy, but, "The head of the monster in the forest can turn anything to stone in the myths. That could include a god."

"That's crazy!" protested the Satyr.

It probably was, but Percy knew this wasn't the first plan Annabeth arrived at. If she thought it was their best chance, the son of Poseidon would follow her. OF course, he would regardless, but that was neither here nor there.

"Percy, do you have a hand mirror?" Annabeth asked.

The son of Poseidon cocked his head, thinking, "I have a small mirror, used for signaling, Miss Chase."

"Can you shoot an arrow so that it passes through a certain space if you have your eyes closed? Or averted?" demanded the daughter of Athena.

"I cannot say I can with absolute certainty, but I believe I can at your behest."

Annabeth pondered the answer, "Let's go inside forest first, and find where her lair is. I have a plan that _might_ work, but I'll need to see more."

Percy nodded in acknowledgement, "Please let me scout alone, Miss Chase. I have experience in forests, and it would be undue to risk one of your stature."

"Fine."

After they climbed the hill, the young to-be Hunter ghosted into the trees while Grover turned to Annabeth, "What in Hades is going on with him?"

The daughter of Athena spoke out the side of her mouth, "I don't know, but I'll find out."

"It's like he was possessed. One second he was angry, and the next I couldn't read anything on his face." Grover said, "This whole forest smells like monster, though."

Meanwhile, Percy was stalking through said forest. There were a great deal of petrified small animals scattered across the forest floor -some of them even birds that plummeted to the Earth after an unwary glimpse of Medusa.

That sight alone make him cold. This forest and the natural creatures that inhabited it were part of Lady Artemis' domains. The creature known as Medusa was an aberration, a blight upon this land.

If Miss Chase had decided to leave instead, Percy would've sent a message to Artemis marking Medusa's location for a future hunt.

It was only so long before he chanced across a large, brick building. He couldn't make out the neon sign exactly, but there was definitely a single M as a word. Percy could guess what that meant, but it was entirely possible that Medusa had another haunt.

So after an exhaustive search of the forest, he returned to Annabeth and Grover, "I believe the most likely place _she_ is hiding is a brick building about eight hundred meters northwest. There was a stench of very unhealthy food emanating from it, and other buildings around the area are rundown and decrepit."

"What does it look like?"

"The brick building appears to not be recent architecture, surrounded by a few acres of statues of various petrified humans, monsters, and animals. A two-lane road cuts down the right side, facing the entrance, and on the other side of the road is an old gas station. The entire area is well lit-up by lights on the brick building's rook. The building itself is a low-roofed warehouse with a large front entrance and high, large windows. I estimate height to be ten meters, length to be thirty, and width to be fifteen."

It was fortunate that Annabeth studied architecture so much, because that kind of briefing left Grover far behind. The daughter of Athena, however, could build something of a mental picture of the area.

"Okay . . . here's the plan. Grover, you take Percy's mirror and back into the warehouse. I'll stay at the entrance, invisible, and Percy, you'll be in the statues somewhere in line with the entrance. Grover, you'll draw _her_ out, then I'll signal Percy so he can shoot her." Annabeth outlined, "If you can shoot a set place with your eyes somewhere else, that is."

"May I offer an idea?" asked Percy. When Annabeth nodded her assent, he added his idea to the discussion, "I _can_ view the world through the eyes of any wild animal. That would allow me to see Grover and _her_ without harm."

In truth, he was disgusted by that idea. It would cause unnecessary harm to the wild, but he was obligated to suggest it anyways. So he did.

Annabeth gave him a measured glance, then nodded, "Do it. Let's go."

Together, the three of them entered the forest again. Percy easily led them back to the statue garden and located his small mirror, which he gave to Grover.

The daughter of Athena covertly pointed out a place, easily marked by the statue of a Satyr. Percy nodded in acknowledgement, slinging his bow from his back and waiting.

It was less than a minute before he heard scrambling from just inside the warehouse. Then Grover came screaming out of the entrance, frantically dodging through the statue garden.

Annabeth, focusing purposefully on Grover and not sparing a glance to anything behind him, shouted, "Percy!"

The arrow loosed from the son of Poseidon's bow, quickly replaced by a second, then a third, then a fourth, and a final fifth.

After the first arrow hit, harsh screams and hisses met Percy's ear. There were no more footfalls that Percy could detect, but then, if Medusa's head was lying on the ground, it would petrify him regardless.

Grover, after running into a petrified dog, finally looked over his shoulder with the mirror, "She's dead! It didn't leave a head behind, though."

They all gathered around the pile of dust the Medusa left, and Percy bent down to pick up his arrows again, carefully getting them free from the black shawl they penetrated.

There was another thing in the pile too: A vial of some kind. Clay, presumably, with a stopper.

Annabeth picked it up and uncapped it, peering inside, "Blood. Gorgon's blood is rumored to heal anything or kill anything, depending on the side of the body it came from."

Percy looked at the vial, then silently cursed himself. It was obvious, now that he thought of it: They'd only get the Medusa's head if they chopped it off. Arrows didn't do a very good job of that.

" _Di immortales_." Annabeth cursed softly, "I didn't think that the Medusa could be following further behind Grover. Luckily, she didn't."

"Yeah, lucky." Grover stammered, shivering slightly.

"If we need supplies, these building may hold mortal money." suggested Percy, "With your leave, Miss Chase, I will search them for anything we can use."

Annabeth nodded, distracted, "Do that."

Percy nodded and raced off, and they all met in the forest again.

"We'll sleep here for tonight, and leave in the morning." decided the daughter of Athena.

With Percy's tent set up, everyone settled in for a long night. Percy's dreams, however, were troubled.

 _You wish to impress Artemis. I can make you powerful enough to do that_. a smooth, cold voice whispered in his ear, _Do you really think she will think you are strong if you follow around a daughter of Athena like a dog?_

Percy stared into a black pit he found himself in front of. Was this Tartaurus? He tried to force his lips to move, but they wouldn't work. Neither would anything else.

 _I can give you power enough to make even an Olympian respect you_. suggested the voice, _How better to protect what you love?_

The son of Poseidon struggled against whatever held him in a dream.

 _Please, I am attempting to aid you_. the voice was silky, even edging on kind, _You are the holder of the prophecy on your quest. It is your duty to lead it, and you may need more strength to face Hades. I can give you it. I can help you_.

Percy tried to scowl, but even that wouldn't happen.

 _You only need to ask, hero._

The son of Poseidon woke up in a cold sweat, looking around before hearing, slightly, a barking sound outside. To his ears, so finely attuned to the sounds of the wilderness, the barking of a dog was aberrant and off.

Percy got up easily, mulling over what the voice said. It was right; This was his quest. He didn't need to defer to Annabeth; Annabeth should be following his orders. He was the most experienced here; It made the most strategic sense as well.

If what he needed was her brain, he could ask her for advice.

But, of a more immediate problem, there was a dog outside the tent. It was a poodle. It was pink. And it was dirty.

Percy plucked a leaf from the ground and concentrated, forcing his unnatural power into the leaf before attempting something he'd done before, "Hello."

The poodle looked at him, _Hello_.

"What are you doing here?" asked the son of Poseidon, "It's a dangerous place."

 _I ran away from my owner_ , the poodle barked.

"What's your name?"

 _Gladiola. What are you doing here?_

"There was a monster in the forest that I killed." Percy replied, "I'm going east, but my companions aren't fans of walking."

 _I can understand_ that _._ Gladiola replied, _What do you need to do there_?

"Save the world." Percy chuckled, "Someone stole something that someone else wants back, and if they don't make up, there could be another world war."

 _Wow._ answered the poodle, _I know there's a train line somewhere near._

Percy smiled, "If that costs mortal money, we don't have much."

 _My owners offer a reward for whoever gets me back_. responded the pink furball, _I don't want to, but my owners could get hurt if there was a war, and I don't want that_.

"You would?" asked Percy, "You're a noble animal."

 _I just don't want my owners to get hurt, even if I don't want to go back to them._ If a dog could shrug, that's what Gladiola was doing.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

By the time Percy tracked down the owners and returned Gladiola, Annabeth and Grover had woken.

"Get ready." Percy ordered, taking command of the quest again, "We're taking a mortal vehicle called a 'train' east."

Annabeth and Grover exchanged an uneasy glance -Percy's behavior had changed radically, again.

They packed up with ease, and Percy broke out some of his dry rations for a cold breakfast as they walked.

The train station wasn't very crowded, which at least decreased the number of people Percy could embarrass himself in front of as he bungled his way through purchasing tickets. Between money in the Medusa's warehouse, Gladiola's return money, and money from Percy's supplies that Grover had packed for him in Camp Half-Blood, they could get three tickets all the way to Albuquerque that boarded in an hour.

Once on the train, Percy's hands clenched into white-knuckled fists as the train hummed and rattled. The noises were so unlike the forests he grew up in that it grated on his ears and kept him in a constant state of uneasiness.

Annabeth, meanwhile, took a nap, while Grover looked out the window before turning to Percy, "I've always wanted to know . . . what's Artemis like?"

"Lady Artemis." Percy corrected, "She's . . . amazing. A master with the bow, better than any of the Hunt by far. So much more graceful than me, too. There's still wasted movement and energy in my fighting style that I need to get rid of. . . she knows everything. I can always get advice from her."

"What does she look like?" asked the Satyr.

"It changes. Sometimes she has auburn hair, sometimes as black as night. She always has silver eyes, and there's always focused on one thing or another. She always looks either twelve, or twenty-or-so sometimes." Percy described, "None of the legends do her justice. Lady Artemis far surpasses anything any male historian said about her."

"Wow." Grover breathed out, "How long have you known her?"

"Since I was four years old." Percy smiled, "I started being trained a few years later. Pretty soon, I could beat some of the younger Hunters. Lady Artemis said I was a natural with the hunting knives and bow."

His ears turned pink slightly, "I've never been so happy as when she said that. I known I can't be that good, but I can give Pheobe a good fight -she's the one who trained me with the blades, and Zoë said I could almost shoot as well as she could. She said I might even be able to surpass her with years of practice."

"I wish I could be part of the Hunt." Grover said wistfully, "Roaming around the forests, being near Lady Artemis, protecting the wild . . ."

"I love it." Percy replied, "It's home. I'd do anything to protect them, even though I couldn't even make a difference compared to Pheobe or Zoë."

That brought up an uncomfortable memory from the last night: _I can give you power enough to make even an Olympian respect you. How better to protect what you love?_

"I'd do anything to find Pan." Grover sighed, "I saw a petrified statue that looked like an uncle of mine. He was a Seeker, too. So was my father. I want more than anything to be a Seeker, and if we succeed, I will be."

"Maybe you're looking in the wrong place." Percy suggested, "If Pan wanted to be found, you would find him. Maybe he's waiting for you Satyrs to prove yourselves as well."

"How? What can we do?"

Percy shrugged, "I don't know for sure, but you have nature magic. You could protect the wilds and expand them again. We Hunters have our hands full killing monsters. We can't do much to protect the forests we hunt in. You can, though."

"Can I?" asked Grover, "But the Council wouldn't agree . . ."

"Those three old goats?" Percy snorted, "Lady Artemis doesn't hold them in a high regard, and from what I saw, I can't see any reason to like them even if I wanted to. Lady Artemis would support you, and other Satyrs would as well."

"She would?"

"If you sought her out." replied the son of Poseidon, "I don't know where they are now, though."

Just then, a bird dove at the window with a piece of paper tied to it. Percy opened the train window just in time for the falcon to fly through, and untied the message.

"The Hunt picked up a powerful scent in St. Louis." Percy said, "They're heading there now. Don't we stop there?"

Grover thought back, "Yeah. There and Denver before we arrive at Albuquerque."

"With your nose, you could track the scent and find them. I wouldn't go with you -it would look better if you went alone, and I can't influence Lady Artemis." Percy suggested.

"Could I?"

"Yes, easily. You can do more than you realize. Just because the idiots in the Council of the Cloven Elders don't like you doesn't mean you're useless." Percy chuckled, "You don't need them. You don't need a seeker's license to look for Pan, either. You already have meals with the campers. You could stay in Cabin Three with me. What do you need from them?"

"But the other Satyrs would reject me . . ."

"They're willing to listen to the Council." the son of Poseidon sighed, "Why associate with them anyways? Any true friend, like Juniper, would stay with you regardless of what you do."

"Are you sure? I've been friends with Juniper for years." Grover's bottom lip quivered, "I don't know what I'd do if she left."

"She won't. She's your true friend." Percy insisted, "Don't worry, and have confidence in yourself."

"But what do I have? I didn't even detect the Medusa before you tripped over the petrified bunny." Grover's eyes hit the floor of the train.

"You led the Medusa outside. I couldn't have done that -I'd freeze in fear." Percy admitted, "You're brave, Grover, and loyal. Those two traits are admirable. It doesn't matter if someone's strong or smart. If they aren't brave or loyal, you can't count on them. I know I can depend on you, Grover. You won't fail me, or Annabeth."

Grover nodded silently in thanks, and stared out the window again, "Do . . . do you think we'll survive this?"

Percy shrugged, "I hope so. We don't have a way to threaten Hades beyond connecting him, by Iris-Message, to Olympus. I think we need advice from someone of the west coast."

"Who?"

The son of Poseidon, "I shouldn't tell you guys. But rest assured, he has always supported humanity. He was the guiding light that brought the humans out of the darkness."

* * *

 **A/N: Guess who? Also, I'm making there be less fight scenes because that's something about Percy I want to emphasize -he'll avoid fighting when he can, and when he can't, he'll try to get any advantage he can.**

 **And thank you so much!**


	4. Chap 4: Onwards and Westwards

**Chap. 4- Onwards and Westwards**

The track to Saint Louis was long, but they all managed to entertain themselves somewhere.

"Grover, the train leaves in an hour." Percy squeezed the Satyr's shoulder, "Be back before then."

Grover nodded silently, his hands shaking nervously.

"Don't worry -Lady Artemis will like you." said the son of Poseidon, putting as much conviction into the words as possible.

When the Satyr left, he turned to Annabeth, "Can you read Greek and Latin?"

The daughter of Athena looked miffed, "Of course."

"Will you help me, please?" Percy asked, "I'm trying to study them, but I'm getting hung up over Ablative Absolutes."

"I suppose." Annabeth acquiesced, "Urbe capta, milites discesserunt."

"While the city was captured, the soldiers fled?" Percy asked.

She shook her head, "No. Urbe capta. Capio, capere, cepi, captus. Capta is a . . ?"

"Perfect passive participle." answered the son of Poseidon, "I know _that_."

" _That_ appears to be all you know." Annabeth commented, "Captus translates to what, exactly?"

"Having been captured." Percy recited.

"Correct. So why did you say 'while the city was captured'? 'Having been' disappeared from your sentence."

"Then . . ." Percy's brow furrowed in thought, "After the city was captured, the soldiers left?"

"With the city having been captured, the soldiers departed." corrected the daughter of Athena, "Using 'after', 'while', and 'when' is fine once you understand how ablative absolutes work, but for now, use 'with the blank having been blanked.'"

Percy nodded, "Okay."

What followed was an hour of Annabeth almost constantly berating Percy for his lack of knowledge, something that she found inexcusable.

Then Grover came rushing in, one of his shirt's sleeves burned off and sporting a variety of bruises. But he looked happy. Giddy, almost.

"Grover, how did it go?" the son of Poseidon asked, "What happened?"

"You went to find Artemis?" Annabeth asked. She hadn't been part of the original conversation, but picked up small hints and pieced it together easily.

Grover was elated, "I saw her! And talked to her! She was amazing! So graceful, and beautiful, and all about nature, and she talked to me! Oh my gods, Artemis spoke to me!"

" _Lady_ Artemis," Percy said, stressing the title, "What did she say?"

"She said I was so brave to face the Chimera! And when I talked about saving the wild, she listened! And she said she'd support me! And she even offered to help me with my nature magic! And she's so strong! And wise!"

Annabeth looked decidedly irate -apparently, she still didn't hold the Hunters in high regard- but chose to keep her silence.

The son of Poseidon, meanwhile, smiled in congratulations before it dropped away, "The Chimera? It was _here_?"

Grover nodded, "I followed my nose and got there before the Hunt did, and I was trying to get mortals clear from the danger."

"Did the Hunt kill it?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. One second, nothing, then so many arrows striking it at once . . . they took the pelt, too. They're so organized and effective." At once, the weight of the world sunk down on Grover's shoulders, "How could I make something like that out of the Satyrs?"

"By being friends with them." the son of Poseidon suggested, "Naomi told me that everyone in the Hunt fights for each other, not just because monsters are evil. She said that ideals sound nice, but in the end, everyone fights for the one next to them."

Soon, the train set off again.

"Next stop, Kansas City." Grover said, still as cheerful as ever. Percy gave him a little of his limited supply of nectar to get rid of the bruises, and the Satyr decided to catch a few winks as well.

"Why do you like the Hunt?" Annabeth asked, "I mean, they're so stupid!"

Percy stiffened in his seat, "What do you mean?"

"They all hate all men! It isn't smart to completely disregard a huge part of the population. Look at Stephen Hawking!" the daughter of Athena protested, "It's idiotic!"

"It's a misconception. We don't hate males. We detest males who don't show respect or act like pigs." Percy spread his arms, "If a boy walks into a room with Lady Artemis and starts talking without deference to her place, it's an insult to her honor. That can't be had."

"But how is a boy supposed to know better?"

"What if a random boy just walked into your house and started calling your father by his first name?" the son of Poseidon asked, "It's impolite. Would you call an Olympian to their face without adding proper respect?"

Annabeth shook her head.

"Exactly. Any of them might blast you into pieces. Lady Artemis would turn them into antelopes, and they would live the rest of their life in peace and relative comfort under her aegis as a warden of the wilds." explained Percy, "They'd be happy and safe."

"I see." Annabeth replied.

But Percy wasn't done yet, "The Hunters are just Lady Artemis' handmaidens. And me, I guess. There's nothing that says we have to hate anyone -the Hunters just must always retain their virginity."

"Just how does Artemis know when that happens?"

"She doesn't have to. It's the power of the oath that connects them to Lady Artemis. When that oath is broken, the connection is lost, and punishment has been dealt. She would no longer glow silver with the rest of her sisters if she comes back." the son of Poseidon explained.

"I suppose they aren't _that_ bad, then." acknowledged the daughter of Athena, albeit grudgingly.

"Nope. We train and fight, just like Camp Half-Blood. All we have is a different way of doing it." Percy said, choosing to leave out the more obvious differences in skill and immortality.

"Hmph." Annabeth closed her eyes and laid back, trying to follow Grover into the realm of Somnos.

There wasn't any real incident until they arrived at Denver. It was there when things started going south, though.

"I smell monsters." Grover said quietly, "The big dogs from the Underworld, and I think the Kindly Ones too."

Percy swore, "Back on the train. Maybe they won't check there."

"I doubt it." Annabeth muttered as they plunged back into their train car and tried their level best to not stand out.

It was a lot easier for some than others.

"We need a way to draw them off." whispered the daughter of Athena, "They track us by smell. I would smell like owl. Percy, you would smell like seawater or the forest. Grover, you would smell like goat?"

Grover nodded.

"Percy, can you summon seawater or owls? I've seen you attract birds before."

The son of Poseidon looked uncertain, "I've never tried to summon water out of thin air before."

"The atmosphere is 20.95 percent oxygen, and .4 percent hydrogen." Annabeth recited, "The connection is still here, however faint."

Percy nodded, slightly, and concentrated, "I don't suppose either of you have a leaf?"

"A leaf?"

"A leaf." confirmed the son of Poseidon, eyes closed, "It was hard for me to use nature magic, because I don't have a direct connection to the domain of nature and the wild. Not like parentage, not really. So I used a leaf as a medium. Like the Satyrs use reed pipes."

"Could it be anything in nature?" Annabeth asked.

"I guess so. Yeah."

"Then use Grover." instructed the daughter of Athena.

Percy's eyes snapped open, "What?!"

"Grover is a Satyr who lives in the woods. He's a part of nature, and living, too. I'm guessing there's a reason you don't carry a stick around with you all the time to use as a medium?"

"Well . . . yes. The medium has to have been alive or recently alive. But I've never used a creature before." Percy protested. He paused then, remembering channeling his nature magic through Juniper during the storm. Hamadryads _were_ plants, after all.

"Try."

The son of Poseidon reached out and latched onto Grover's wrist, then called upon his powers.

Within moments, almost a whole flock of owls were diving towards the window.

That was the easy part, though. Percy had no idea if the next bit would work, though. Concentrate. Water. Sea water. Salt water.

Even inside the train, the three of them could hear the squawks of several dozen angry owls as they were dry one moment, and soaking wet the next.

"What about Grover?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shook her head, "The monsters will go after the owls, since the scent is so much stronger and more concentrated. It's probably blanketing this whole car now, at least."

The three of them waited with baited breath. They expected the trio of Furies and a pack of hellhounds to bust into the train at any moment.

After seeing the first hellhound in the forest, Percy had no desire to meet another. But that was a lie. Just as much of him wanted to face another one down, just to prove that he _was_ brave. That he _could_ fight.

That he wasn't useless.

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

Eventually, the doors on the train slid shut, the owls long gone, and the trio of campers heaved a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Percy said, "See, Grover? Without you, we'd all be food for those dogs."

Grover looked down, "You would've though of something."

"No, we wouldn't have." the son of Poseidon pressed, "You saved us all."

The Satyr's keen interest in the floor continued as the train rumbled forward, "Maybe."

"You _did_."

"Why were they after us?" Grover asked.

"Because Percy was here. Obviously." Annabeth said, then smiled grimly, "Ironic, isn't it? Hades, who was forced into the Pact of the Big Three, is the only one who kept it."

"Why was it made, anyways?" asked the son of Poseidon, "Wouldn't it be better to keep an eye on and train any of the children of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades so that they would support the gods?"

"True prophecies always come true." replied Annabeth, her gaze dark, "This one is the truest prophecy there is. The Great Prophecy."

"You've seen it?"

The daughter of Athena nodded, "I read it, once. It said a child of the eldest gods would destroy the world. Destroy Olympus."

Percy frowned, "Destroy Olympus, or destroy the world? There's a big difference."

"Olympus." Annabeth answered, "You're right. Mount Othrys was destroyed, and that didn't end the world."

"Still, I cannot allow Lady Artemis' seat of power to be damaged in any way. If I'm the child of the prophecy, of the eldest god, perhaps failing this quest would make the Great Prophecy happen." Percy suggested.

Annabeth hesitated, then shook her head, "No. Not yet, anyways. If you _are_ the child of prophecy, it'll be a few more years."

"How many?"

"I shouldn't say."

"I want to know." Percy pressed.

"Let me rephrase that: I _won't_ say." Annabeth sat back on her booth and closed her eyes, "When you read it, you'll know. I still get nightmares from it."

Percy, meanwhile, went back to looking out the window. He wasn't nearly as tired as either of them. Sure, waiting tensed-up and dreading your impending doom had ways of draining energy, but Percy worked on his stamina for most of his life.

So the son of Poseidon occupied himself in other ways.

 _Dear Celyn,_

 _How are you? I heard you killed the Chimera in St. Louis. Was it's mother there as well?_

 _My quest is going well. Kind of. One of my questmates, Annabeth, doesn't like the Hunt at all, but I'm keeping myself from getting too angry and I'm making sure I think before I act. Looks like all the calming exercises you taught me work well. We killed the Medusa in New York, and I have a vial of Gorgon's blood. I don't know if it is the healing kind or poison. Is there a way to tell?_

 _We also need advice, but I can't ask Lady Artemis, can I? Don't tell her -please- but I'm taking the three of us to the Light-Bringer in Telescope Peak. He'll help us if it would prevent World War Three._

 _How is Bandit doing without me? I hope he isn't too sad. Tell him I'll be back in a while. He'll probably give you the big brown eyes, but I miss him. I miss your wolf, too._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Perseus L. Jackson_

After using Grover -without his notice- Percy opened the window to admit a small bird, who took his letter and flew away. The Mist was a wonderful thing -no one noticed.

The rest of the train ride to Albuquerque was uneventful, and the three of them stepped off with half the day left.

"Now what?" Grover asked, "We can't get any further on a train."

"Now we walk." Percy grinned maliciously. He was going to enjoy this.

"All the way to LA?" Annabeth questioned incredulously.

"It'll take us . . . a day and a half, about." answered the son of Poseidon, "Do you have a better idea? We don't have much mortal money, but in the wild I'd could hunt for food."

Annabeth spread her hands, "Look around! This isn't a good environment for wildlife."

"You'd be surprised." Percy was still grinning, "Pheobe says you haven't lived 'til you've had sun-baked scorpion."

"What?!"

"Kidding, kidding. But there's a lot more life here than you'd expect, and I know how to find it." the son of Poseidon's grin turned more sincere, "A Hunter would never starve in the wild."

"You said you weren't a Hunter." pointed out Annabeth, "Not yet."

Percy's smile wavered slightly before returning full force, "All the more reason to prove that I can, too. I took a ride in your environment. Now you get to take a ride in mine."

Annabeth's mind churned, but she kept coming to the conclusion that Percy was right. Save for godly intervention, walking was pretty much the last route they could take.

Percy didn't give her much choice in the matter, though. The sun was just starting to descend from it's zenith, so the son of Poseidon started west. He'd have to go a little north to reach the Sierra Nevada range, but Annabeth would likely be so lost by that point she wouldn't notice.

The son of Poseidon _did_ feel a little guilty for pulling one over the two of them, but his mission was to prove himself. If they didn't like it . . . well, that didn't matter.

First, though, Percy needed to find his way out of this giant city.

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

New Mexico was certainly different from most places Percy had visited in the Hunt. Lady Artemis generally preferred forests -where she felt most connected to her domain- and as such rarely strayed from them. But she did, occasionally, and Percy _had_ been in this state before.

Granted, that was with Lady Artemis and the rest of the Hunt. Now he had to contend with the problem of navigating to the Sierra Nevadas all by himself.

The current plan? Walk until he saw mountains, then walk towards them.

Yeah . . .

He wished he had a falcon with him to fly ahead, but it was a pipe dream and he knew it.

In the meantime, all Percy could do was walk west and hope.

By the end of the day, they looked like they had gotten no closer, but Percy knew better. From five hours of walking, spaced out with breaks, he estimated they covered somewhere around four-hundred sixty kilometers. Lady Artemis didn't like the Customary System, but the son of Poseidon could make it a rough estimate of two-hundred ninety miles.

It felt good to stretch his legs.

For Annabeth and Grover, though both physically fit individuals, their legs were killing them and Annabeth developed blisters in places they never had any before. They didn't have the stamina Percy or any Hunter built up.

So when sun started getting low over the horizon, Percy finally took pity on them.

"Here. We'll be a little more sheltered, at least." the son of Poseidon led them to the shelter of a particularly thick tree trunk in the forest they were passing through, "I'll get dinner."

Annabeth groaned, sitting on the ground and pulling off a shoe, while Grover just sat, having taken off his shoes four-and-a-half hours ago.

At least hooves couldn't get blisters.

When Percy returned, he had a young, dead elk slung over his shoulders. Annabeth and Grover had their eyes closed and didn't seem to be too keen to open them, so Percy hung and skinned the carcass. It wasn't an easy job, but the elk was small and the son of Poseidon had plenty of experience in what _not_ to do.

When that was done, Percy set about cutting the meat and cooking it. By now, the sun was just dipping below the horizon, and his two fellow questers became a little more spirited at the smell of food. The son of Poseidon did keep with him a fairly large collection of spices and other flavorers -after all, one couldn't very well find everything one needed to make a hearty meal just around.

"Is that a deer?" Annabeth asked.

"Elk." corrected Percy, "Her spirit now roams the sky. This should be enough to see us for a while at least; I didn't take more than we needed -it's the spirit of hunting. That and killing monsters before they kill you."

"How can you put up with walking so much?"

"Practice. Plenty of practice. A Hunter's uniform breathes easier than a lot of mortal clothing, so that helps keep you from getting too hot. And practice. The first thing a Hunter learns how to do is walk, walk, and walk." Percy smiled wistfully, "When you're tracking the scent of a band of Cyclopes across the continent, you can't very well sprint there. Actually, Pheobe probably could, but not me."

"Demigods can't smell monsters, can they?" questioned Grover.

"We have wolves that do our tracking." Percy admitted, "When there's no trail to be found, that is."

"When there's no trail to be found or when you didn't find one?" Annabeth asked pointedly.

Percy didn't appreciate the dig at the Hunt's skills, and his voice stiffened in response, "If there was a trail, we would find it."

The daughter of Athena looked unimpressed, but dropped the subject. They both knew that they had to work together for this; Logic dictated that the quest was more important than almost anything else at the moment.

"Sorry, Grover, but there isn't much in the way of vegetables here, or spare metal." Percy said apologetically.

Grover swung himself to his feet -he had apparently recovered a lot better than Annabeth, though the entire lack of blisters might have helped with that, "No problem."

Percy and Annabeth ate dinner together at their makeshift campsite while the night of day #2 of the quest drew to a close.

"We should reach Los Angeles in another day of walking." Percy said between bites of succulent, ember-cooked venison on a stick.

Annabeth groaned.

"You'll actually find it's a lot easier on the second day." replied the son of Poseidon cheerfully, "Your legs go kind of numb, and then you can't feel your blisters."

Annabeth groaned again.

"Fine." they finished their meal in silence, and Percy brought out sleeping gear that he spread between the three of them -the product of his equipment being the only they had left.

By the time Grover came back, Annabeth was out like a light on Percy's bed.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you in eight hours or so." Percy instructed, "I've been masking our scent ever since we entered the wild, so the hounds from the Underworld shouldn't be able to track us.

Grover nodded, curling up in a ball and falling asleep as well.

Sighing, Percy spread out on the floor and nodded off. His dreams, as they are wont to be, were troubled.

 _You have returned, child_. the voice whispered in his ear, _You will need my power soon. You cannot hope to face Hades with a vial of Gorgon's blood._

Percy was hovering in darkness, then something changed. He saw a forest, but it was leveled with. The Hunt's camp was in the middle, but their tents were on fire. The wolves that guarded it were running amock, panicked. And no Hunter was in sight.

 _In a war between the gods, a powerful force like the Hunt will be the first casualties._ the voice mused, _You can prevent that. I can see -you will fight an enemy far above your meagre skills. An enemy you will need my aid to defeat._

The son of Poseidon watched as the flames ate away at the Hunt's tents, leaving only ash behind. Some wolves who got too close caught fire themselves. Among them was Bandit, Percy's favorite, who howled as he was burned alive.

 _Can you let that happen?_ asked the voice, _Will you let them die?_

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

"Day three." Percy said, shaking Annabeth lightly, "Wake up."

Annabeth, however, didn't seem inclined to wake. Grover got up within a few seconds -the floor of the tent being substantially less comfortable than the bed- but the daughter of Athena seemed to be perfectly content to sleep the day away.

Unfortunately, there was no time for that.

"Grover, could you wake Annabeth up?" asked the son of Poseidon.

The Satyr hesitated, then pulled out his reed pipes and played the same high, shrill note that rang out when he was trying to stop Percy and Annabeth from arguing.

Annabeth sat bolt upright.

"Wakey-wakey." Percy -only slightly- mocked, "Day three of ten. Ready to walk?"

"No.

"Then in the great words of Annabeth Chase, 'Too bad.'" Really, Percy was enjoying this far too much. He was making up for several hours of terror-inducing train rides and a fateful busride.

Annabeth just groaned, "I hate you."

"Good. Now, we're leaving." the son of Poseidon strode for the tent flap, "I wouldn't suggest staying in there while I collapse the tent. You won't survive."

With that, he pushed his way outside, Grover following in his wake.

"You shouldn't be so happy from this." Grover warned, "I can see it all over your face."

Percy nodded, forcing himself to fall back into cold, emotionless efficiency.

Annabeth didn't look very good when she left the tent. In fact, she was almost limping.

"So, we'll be walking for most of the day." Percy explained, "In truth, you two are a lot weaker than me when it comes to this, so tell me when you need a break. At the pace we managed yesterday, we should arrive in L.A. at around eight o' clock today."

"AM?" Grover asked hopefully.

"PM." replied the son of Poseidon, "Let's go."

He hefted his pack -which now contained the elk meat and skin as well- and started off.

Annabeth and Grover, both unburdened by any such backpack, followed behind.

Only twenty minutes in, the Satyr of the group grimaced, "This looked so much better in _Lord of the Rings_."

"Save it." Percy ordered, "You'll need every bit of energy you've got."

All Grover could do was shut his trap and continue, clip-cloping over the forest floor while his thighs ached.

Annabeth was cursing Percy in her mind with every step, her powerful intellect coming up with many, many different ways to insult every part of him. The only thing that would give Annabeth more pleasure than to speak them would be to stop walking, and that was actually probably second to tearing Percy limb from limb.

But she couldn't stop. Because that would be practically saying she was weak, and the streak of Athena's pride wouldn't let her do anything of the kind.

Up ahead, Percy smiled at the dilemma he shoved into Annabeth hands. She would follow forever, or at least until her displeasure at the walking overcame her pride. It would mdotivate her much longer than even saving the world.

It was about eight o' clock when Percy called for a halt, breaking out granola, dried venison, and hardtack. It was basically all calories and protein, and the three of them would need it. Grover, however, kept his hands off the meat -though his jaws crunched through the hardtack with a gusto Percy wasn't able to match.

By eight-thirty, they were moving again.

At nine-thirty, Percy called for a ten-minute break. Then at ten-thirty, and eleven-thirty At one-thirty, they had lunch and Percy let Grover and Annabeth have a gulp of his limited supply of nectar, easing their pains and re-energizing them.

At two o' clock, they were about to set out again. But something -somethings, rather- were living in this forest, and they didn't like to be disturbed.

Percy only needed one glance, "Stymphalian Birds! Run!"

Both Annabeth and Grover did so, tearing away like bats out of hell.

Percy strung an arrow and fired into the flock, but it did nothing to stop their approach.

They hit the foothills of the Sierra Nevadas like that, dodging and weaving around the flights of razor-sharp feathers.

"Grover! I need a really horrible sound!" Percy shouted, drawing Riptide.

The Satyr obviously put a lot more effort into it now, because the shriek that came from his pipes made Percy's ears want to die.

The Stymphalian birds, though, were shocked into stillness for a few seconds.

Percy missed his first two swords strokes, unfamiliar with the weight of a sword, then went for his bow and started shooting as fast as he could as Grover kept up the audio assault to the ear.

The son of Poseidon shot them down, two to three at a time until the birds finally got used to Grover's 'note' and attacked again, catching Percy's left arm and leg before he let loose the last arrow.

 _Thunk-thunk-thunk-thunk-thunk_. The last five dropped out of the air.

Percy lowered his bow, sweating lightly from the sheer stress of aiming that many shots in quick succession, knowing that any that he didn't hit the first time might kill him before he had the chance to fire another shot.

Grover was staring at him with barely-disguised awe.

"I don't _ever_ want to do _that_ again." Percy said.

"But . . . how . . ."

"I'm not good enough." the son of Poseidon scowled, looking at Riptide in pen form, "I should've been able to cut them out of the air with this . . . useless piece of bronze. I can't even swing it right! How can I go back to the Hunt without being able to wield a sword?"

Perhaps he was judging himself to harshly; he had managed to defend himself from that _dracaena_ in the woods. But then, defending himself against a single untrained opponent was nowhere near the level of competence Lady Artemis required of her Hunters.

Percy had to do better, and he knew it.

The scowl stayed on his face as he adjusted his pack slightly, "Let's keep moving. And keep your eyes open -there might be more surprises down this path."

That was also a point of self-rebuke for Percy. He screwed up here, and badly. He was the Hunter here, accustomed to this pace of walking. He should've been watching for wild monsters and keeping his chief weapon -the bow- in his hands. He should've seen them from a mile away and adjusted his route to avoid them.

Percy had to face it: He'd been failing this quest so far. And luck would only hold out for so long.

So he kept his eyes on his surroundings, and questioned everything he knew or assumed so far:

1\. The Bolt was stolen.

2\. The Furies were chasing Percy, Annabeth, and Grover.

3\. He was traveling to the 'one in the Earth'.

4\. A hellhound entered Camp Half-Blood.

5\. The resources at his disposal were Gorgon blood, an invisibility hat, a sword he couldn't use very well, a backpack full of living supplies, a pair of flying sneakers that hadn't been used yet, Grover's nose, Annabeth's brain, his . . . skill?

Percy scowled, thinking them over again, "Let's take a break here."

Annabeth would never admit it, but she was almost dead on her feet. Despite that, the daughter of Athena did all she could to act as if she weren't tired while using the least amount of energy possible.

"How would a hellhound enter Camp Half-Blood?" Percy asked, "It's my understanding that monsters couldn't cross the camp's boundaries, and monsters were cleared from the forest during a Capture-the-Flag game."

"Monsters . . . can be let inside the camp . . . by a cabin head." Annabeth panted lightly.

"Has a hellhound ever been let into the forest before?"

This took Annabeth some thought, but she shook her head before long, "No. But that means . . ."

"Either Hades has an agent in Camp Half-Blood who let the hellhound in, or someone who doesn't like me summoned the hellhound to attack."

The daughter of Athena shook her head, "No . . . Hades wouldn't use a hellhound. It would be too obvious. Less deniability."

"So there's someone in Camp Half-Blood with another agenda." Percy mused, "Also, why would the Kindly Ones be chasing us? If Hades had the Bolt, he'd know we'd have to come to him."

"Hades doesn't let people into his realm easily." replied Annabeth, sitting a little straighter now.

"We'd still have to go to DOA Recording Studios. No point in sending out his servants on a goose-chase across the continent." Percy frowned, "This is starting to add up: Someone, with a different agenda, tried to kill me with a servant of Hades. This servant of Hades would be after me because I'm a son of Poseidon. The danger would convince Chiron that I need to go on the quest. Since the Kindly Ones are after me, we'd assume Hades is evil anyways, purely on the basis of him threatening us."

"So someone's framing Hades." Annabeth said, "But Hades doesn't know that, so his servants are chasing us and trying to kill us because your father, Percy, broke the Pact of the Big Three. The gods can't attack each other directly without causing a war, but their children are fair game."

"But there'll be a war between Zeus and Poseidon if the Bolt isn't returned." Percy scowled, "The end objective is war. Whoever the enemy is at Camp Half-Blood wants a war between the gods. Who would that benefit, though?"

The gears in Annabeth's mind turned slowly. Much more slowly then they should be. If given clues, like Percy did, she could follow them to the truth. But just a question like this . . . very hard to figure out.

"Let's keep going. I know someone who could help us." Percy stood, and squinting, he could make out the shapes of the Sierra Nevadas in the distance, "We're close."

"Who is it?" Annabeth asked, groaning as she got to her feet.

"Someone I shouldn't be leading us too." Percy replied.

Annabeth stopped, "I'm not following you until you tell me."

"Fine. First, I need you to tell me that you'll go regardless."

The daughter of Athena considered it for a moment, then nodded.

"Prometheus. Prometheus the Light-Bringer."

* * *

 **A/N: Some of you probably already figured that out. When I look up 'the Light-Bringer,' though, Lucifer is the first dozen results.**

 **Please review! I love your feedback.**


	5. Chap 5: I Am (Not) Walking to New York

**Chap. 5- I Am (Not) Walking to New York**

" _Prometheus. Prometheus the Light-Bringer."_

Annabeth stared, "No. No way."

"He's the best person we could go to." Percy stated calmly, "He knows how to manipulate a situation better than anyone else, and he's the only god closer to humanity than Lady Artemis."

"He's a Titan!"

"You could argue that every god is a Titan as well." pointed out the son of Poseidon, "More than that, he sided with the gods in the very first Titan War."

"He won't give us anything for free!"

"I need to see him!" Percy insisted, "He knows . . . Listen, we need advice, and I think Prometheus would want to stop a war between the gods so that they wouldn't harm humanity."

"You _think_?"

"Stay here, then. I wonder how long you'll last without supplies or anything to hunt with." Percy turned, "I'd be better off without you after all."

Let it never be said that Percy didn't come to realize just how to push Annabeth's buttons. As the son of Poseidon started going for the mountains, Annabeth followed purely to spite him, and Grover follow because he knew he really _couldn't_ live that long here.

Neither of the two were happy about it, though. Nor was Percy -threatening them like that felt like a low blow. But it was necessary.

The problem was, he couldn't say whether he would actually abandon them or not.

But they kept moving, and the Sierra Nevadas were getting ever closer. When the clock hit three-thirty, Percy was following the trail for Telescope Peak, hoofing his way up.

It seemed actually _easier_ for Grover to climb this, though Annabeth again drew the short stick.

She had something driving her that neither of them did, though, so it all evened out in the end.

"We're looking for a door in the side of this mountain." Percy said, "Two meters high, one wide. Wooden, with a bronze torch symbol. It's probably hidden slightly, and off the main paths. I'd wager it's on the side not facing the sunrise."

Percy didn't look to see what the other two were doing when he set off. Grover and Annabeth, though, were in no shape to go anywhere.

It turned out the door wasn't even hidden. In fact, once Percy looked down from the peak of the mountain, it was easily visible.

The harder part was getting his questmates to move again, but he did anyways by providing them a little more from his stash of nectar.

The door wasn't large or grand, but it apparently did the job well -for being a door.

It opened easily, revealing an interior lit by a set of torches that lined a hall made out of chiseled stone. On the walls were carvings that showed Prometheus stealing fire from the gods; Showed him teaching humankind how to use it.

Further down, it showed Prometheus chained to a mountainside with two vultures devouring his liver. It showed Heracles freeing him, then another door blocked the way.

It opened with similar ease, exposing a large -no a _huge_ circular room.

That's when a curved blade on a rope swung at them.

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

" _Di immortales_!" Percy cursed, diving out of the way.

Annabeth, behind him, tried to jump back . . . but her legs failed her, and she collapsed on the ground. Ironically, that saved her from getting more than a shallow nick on the shoulder while it continued on to the last member of their party.

Grover was paralyzed, only watching as the blade approached . . . then it stopped . . . then it swung away again.

Percy blinked as his eyes started to adjust to the darkness, but the beam of light that came from the open door exposed a man, naked but for a lioncloth, lying spread-eagled on the floor.

He was pale, with black hair and eyes, and malnourished. His hands and feet were chained to the ground with Celestial Bronze, and he grunted in pain as the razor-sharp blade-on-a-rope sliced into him.

His stomach was a mess, blood flowing down his sides. As Percy looked closer, he could see that his innards, as well, had been ravaged by the swinging, curved edge.

" _The Pit and . . . the Pendulum_." Annabeth muttered, out of breath, "Why . . ?"

"Heracles killed their vultures, I'm afraid." the man spoke, then the blade came down again and he grunted in pain.

Percy stepped forward, avoiding the pendulum as it swung past, and looked at his face. It used to be handsome, with high cheekbones and a rather large nose, but now his face was thin and haggard.

"Prometheus?"

"That is me." the man answered. His eyes were closed, though, "If you wish to speak, any respite from this - _argh_ \- bladed instrument's torture would be most welcome."

Percy nodded, waiting until the pendulum came around again. Then, as it reached the zenith of it's swing, the son of Poseidon stuck out an arm, stopping the rope.

Prometheus blinked open his eyes, "Thank you."

"I need your advice." Percy stated.

"What about?" asked the Titan, "I haven't been outside for an unknown amount of time."

"Zeus and Poseidon got into an argument, and the Master Bolt was stolen. At Camp Half-Blood, I was attacked by a hellhound and sent on a quest to find the Bolt again, under the belief that Hades stole the Bolt. However, the Kindly Ones have chased us across America. We-"

"I must hold you there. America, you say? The West Indies? What year is it?"

"2005." Percy answered, "America has become independent of Britain and become the center of Western Civilization."

Prometheus chuckled, "Western Civilization? You'll realize something about 'Western Civilization' before long. It isn't culture, or wealth, or governing system that determines 'Western Civilization'. It's power. Military power. Now, where is the entrance to the Underworld?"

"On the west coast of America. In a city called Los Angeles." Percy answered. Slowly, he outlined everything that happened, explaining the best he could contraptions like 'trains' and 'buses', though he didn't know much about them himself.

Prometheus had quickly given up trying to understand such odd contraptions, though, instead focusing on something he knew quite well -politics and manipulation.

"So, you believe someone has framed Hades to start a war between the gods?" asked Prometheus, his voice becoming soft and silky, "And you want me to tell you who would benefit from this?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, do you insubordinate know of your _other_ objective?" Prometheus asked, "No? They don't know about the peril you're putting them in?"

"You don't know anything!"

"But I do. There's only one reason you would come to me. I'll give you what you seek if you let me free."

"No."

"Too bad, then." Prometheus looked to Annabeth and Grover, "I can tell you what he's looking for. I can even tell you where it is."

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"I'll tell you . . . if you let me free." the Titan met her eyes, "You are an intelligent daughter of Athena. More than most. You know that the well-being of the gods depends on my children, the 'mortals'. If they flourish under my subtle guidance, it would benefit the gods. So where's the harm in letting me free?"

Annabeth looked uncertain. His words seemed to soft, so true.

"Besides," his voice dropped lower, lower than Percy could hear, "I can see you detest the son of Poseidon. How would it feel to succeed where he had failed? Know the secrets he keeps from you."

"And you, Satyr. I know where Pan is. I know where to find him. You could be a hero among Satyrs. I am offering you an incredible deal." Prometheus smiled, "You would be fools not to take it."

Grover was the first to snap, and looked pleadingly at Percy and Annabeth, "Please? He knows where Pan is!"

Annabeth was the next to agree, nodding slightly.

Percy was having an internal war with himself. He couldn't let Prometheus go, but then . . . he needed to find it. If he presented it to Lady Artemis, she'd be impressed. He could prove himself to be just as capable as her Hunters.

"Fine." Percy finally acquiesced, and knelt near Prometheus' chains, with Annabeth taking up the task of holding the pendulum.

When he was released, Prometheus stood, "Thank you all. Now, come to me, and I will give you the answers you seek."

Grover was first, practically scampering forward.

"Pan is underground, likely in the south west somewhere. He is very close to death, if he has not already surpassed it." Prometheus whispered.

To Annabeth, Prometheus said, "Percy seeks Pandora's _pithos_. Why else would he come to me? That means the spirit of hope is in danger. But it is on the northwest coast."

Then Percy, "And you . . . Ares would benefit in a war between the gods, but there is another enemy here, pulling the strings. There is one, sure way to never be thought of as a traitor. And that is to be a close friend. Have you ever heard the saying, 'Beware of Greeks bearing gifts,'?"

Percy nodded, once, a name and face already in mind.

Prometheus, though, had to be honest, "Rhea would also benefit from her children fighting. I am the Titan of Foresight, and I will warn you of this: There will be a time when the only one you can trust is Artemis. When she requires you to stand by her, you will finally earn her pride and love. Your enemies could very well be Hunters when that time comes. But Artemis is the only one you can truly trust."

The Titan strode towards the entrance of the cave, and for once his face changed to something approaching legitimacy, "Trust me, all of you. You will not regret your decision. Now, you must meet with Hades, or the hearth of the gods will divide."

The three questers looked at each other, none wanting to say what they learned.

Annabeth and Percy eyed each other, distrust coloring their gazes again.

"If we have to meet Hades, it would be better to talk to the Kindly Ones first." Annabeth pointed out, "They punish injustice, and Grover and I haven't been done anything unjust yet. Nor do we plan too."

"Are you implying something?" Percy asked, with narrowed eyes.

Grover could see the mutual anger in both of them, coupled with fear. That meant distrust, to Grover's knowledge.

"How can we find them, though?" the Satyr asked.

"If you say a monster's name, or a name corresponding to a particular sect of them, they know." Annabeth answered, still focused on Percy, "So we would simply say 'Furies'."

"Furies." echoed Percy, "They're probably close, anyways."

"How soon?"

"I don't know." admitted the son of Poseidon, "But it's cooler here than outside."

Only an hour later, they started hearing barks more terrifying than any dog could make. Not a normal dog, at least.

"They're here." Percy said, his instincts telling him that hiding in there wasn't the best bet either.

So he went outside and stood there, arms outstretched, "Furies. We need to talk."

Within moments, three old ladies with wings landed in front of him.

"Give us what you stole." the first one hissed. Alecto, probably.

"I didn't steal the Bolt." Percy replied.

"We don't care about the Master Bolt." a second snarled. Megaera, "Give us the Helm."

"The Helm of Darkness?" asked the son of Poseidon, "I don't have it and I didn't steal it. I've never seen it before in my life."

"You lie." the third replied. Tisiphone.

"I swear all three on the River Styx." answered Percy, "Someone at Camp Half-Blood framed you for stealing the Bolt. I'm guessing they stole the Helm so that you'd think the I stole it."

"You did." Tisiphone accused, "This whole farce about the Bolt being stolen . . . Zeus and Poseidon are using it to mask that _they_ have the Helm. Now that Lord Hades no longer has it, they will attack him! Don't take us for fools!"

"I don't. But I never took the Helm. I can't break an unbreakable oath. Someone went to a great deal of effort to frame me for stealing the Helm and the Bolt." Percy answered. "If it came to a three-way war between you all, there are a few people who would benefit. And neither I nor Poseidon are one."

Alecto looked at Percy, stared at him as if reading something in him, "No . . . we will let Lord Hades decide that."

"We must kill them!" Tisiphone insisted, a long whip suddenly appearing in her right hand.

"They did not steal the Bolt or the Helm. You can see that. We must take them to Lord Hades." Alecto replied with, her voice as hard as steel and cold as ice.

They stared at each other for several seconds before Tisiphone knuckled under.

By this time, both Grover and Annabeth were behind Percy, and all three were grabbed at once by the trio of Furies. Then they flew off the mountain, flying straight towards a shadow. While the two demigods and Satyr screamed in terror, the ground rushed up with startling quickness until they were submerged in darkness for only a moment then spat out into the depths of the Underworld.

The Furies flew the three questers to the front of a massive palace that looked like one single chuck of stone, actually reaching from the floor of the Underworld to the ceiling, completely filling that section.

It wasn't graceful or beautifully carved. A veritable grid of arrow slits covered the wall, and it looked like the wall was reinforced by a black metal -Stygian Iron. Other hatches in the wall hid ballistae and catapults from sight, along with small tubes that boiling oil would be poured from.

The Furies had to fly over several smaller walls just to get _that_ far, though. And seeing the number of guards patrolling said walls . . . this was as close to impregnable fortress as Percy had ever seen.

They sailed towards a set of massive doors that looked to be constructed entirely from Stygian Iron, turning a supposed weakpoint into a something too strong to breach. It opened outward -better for defense- and the Furies flew through, wings beating powerfully as they reached a single figure on an obsidian throne carved with skulls.

"Lord Hades." Percy knelt respectfully, and behind him, Annabeth and Grover did the same.

The god of the Underworld looked down at them, "Where is my Helm?"

"I don't know. I didn't take. I've never seen it before, and I swear that on the Styx." the son of Poseidon didn't dare meet the god's eyes. "Someone in Camp Half-Blood framed you for stealing the Master Bolt, and stole your Helm of Darkness in the process."

"And?" Hades prompted, quiet menace filling the room.

"And, with your permission, I would like to retrieve your Helm as well." Percy kept his head bowed respectfully, "I have reason to believe Ares has both your Helm and the Bolt, however, I also believe he is being manipulated by someone else who wished for war between you, Lord Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon."

"You think you can challenge a god?" Hades asked, contempt in his voice.

"I believe I can put an arrow or three into him at range and attack him while he's weakened." stated the son of Poseidon calmly.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now."

"Lord Hades, it would not be worth the effort to kill me right now. I will retrieve your Helm, without fail, and if I don't . . . the world will end anyways." Percy stated, "I know you don't like the Olympians. I've never cared for any of them bu Lady Artemis. But this is for you. This is your Helm of Darkness that I wish to retrieve."

Hades didn't like letting demigods leave his realm. But this sea brat had shown him respect, and offered to try and retrieve an item which was stolen from him. Besides, no one would break an oath on the River Styx. He had no choice but to believe Percy.

Even still, the temptation to kill Perseus now was powerful. According to the Great Prophecy, this boy would only live a few more years anyways. And Hades was feeling particularly charitable at the moment.

Percy, for his part, was very nervous. He knew how to be respectful, and he knew that referring to Hades by 'Lord' but tagging no honorifics to Zeus and Poseidon would appeal to Hades' dislike of his family. Offering to retrieve his Helm could've gone either way, but Percy had nothing else to offer him in exchange for getting the Furies off his back.

And it was never good to have a god annoyed at you.

So Percy kept his head down and prayed to Lady Artemis that it would work.

The god studied the three of them, before coming to a decision, "Fine. The center of war here is the USS Iowa. Leave me. Furies, deliver them."

The three Furies bowed, "Yes, my lord."

Percy stood and bowed as well, "Thank you, Lord Hades."

Then the Furies took hold of them and they were gone again, diving into a shadow and coming out in a small room, encased in metal that made Percy instantly claustrophobic. Buses and trains -at least he could see outside, the same with Prometheus' prison.

This, though . . . no windows in sight, and Percy's head almost brushed the ceiling. Everything was cramped.

The Furies disappeared with all due speed, but that didn't help much.

Percy's heart beat like a jackhammer pounding at his ribs, and his breaths were quick and uneven. His eyes darted from exit to exit, debating which one to go for.

"Percy?" Grover asked, "What's wrong?"

The son of Poseidon didn't reply, but he felt himself heating up, sweat dripping into his eyes as he started running. The corridor beyond wasn't any larger, but longer and narrower.

"Percy!" yelled Grover, trying to keep up but exhausted. Annabeth fell behind as well.

Percy kept going, dodging around mortals the best he could until at least, his reflexes failed him and he ran right into a big, burly man in black jeans, combat boots, a leather duster, and a bulletproof vest.

"Hey, watch it, punk." the man said, shoving Percy into an internal wall of the battleship. That's when Percy met his eyes. They were covered in wraparound sunglasses, but they were backlit by a red glow.

The way he spoke was also a little too familiar. Ares.

It was too late to hope Ares didn't notice, though, and the God of War looked at Percy more closely.

"You h-have the Master Bolt and the H-helm of Darkness." Percy stuttered, his voice uncertain and his heart beating even faster, "G-give them to m-me."

Ares laughed, "You gonna force me? You and what army?"

"I d-don't need an army." replied the son of Poseidon. It didn't sound very impressive.

"Listen, punk. I'm giving you a chance. Get outta my ship. I'll let you live." Ares leaned in closer, "Or I'll kill you and your little friends."

Percy couldn't take that lying down. He also couldn't _not_ take that. He was in no shape to fight. Not in here, and his adrenaline was fueling flight rather than fight. His arms were weak, his hands trembling.

So he nodded, once.

"Smart choice, kiddo." Ares grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face the the nearest hatch and giving the son of Poseidon a shove.

Percy tripped, naturally, barely catching himself on his hands before scrambling away again. To his relief, the hatch led to a stairwell up, and -following the signs- he eventually made his way to the open air he longed for.

There, his hands finally stopped trembling, and he calmed down enough to start thinking logically.

This was Ares' center of power in Los Angeles. It was also surrounded by the sea, but that wouldn't help much. Short of jumping off the battleship, however, and Percy had never tried experimenting if the water would cushion him or not.

So what other advantages did he have? Range, presumably, but Ares -being a god of war- probably was extremely proficient with all weapons, including a bow. Or something even nastier.

What Percy personally couldn't comprehend is what the purpose of the mammothine constructions on top of this ship was. They were huge, with three massive tubes sticking out from them at an angle. There was another further forward, and behind them was an even bigger structure that Percy would guess contained the bridge of the ship. But two the presumed crossbeams that stuck out from either side didn't seem to hold a sail, or be capable of propelling a ship of this magnitude.

More than that, the thin, vertical beam Percy took to hold the crow's nest held no such thing.

Finally, Annabeth and Grover caught up.

"Let's get a good night's sleep before challenging Ares." Percy said, "I might have an idea."

Both of his companions looked at him strangely.

"Percy," Grover said carefully, "What happened to you inside-"

The son of Poseidon cut him off, "Let's go."

The Satyr and the daughter of Athena followed uneasily. Between all the sudden changes that happened to Percy, and the secret Annabeth already knew he kept . . . something looked very wrong with Percy, mentally.

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked.

Percy pointed, where a green hill was visible about a mile away, "I can't speed up our travel now, being far from the wild, but it isn't that far. I still have enough food for two days, probably. But, assuming we have the Bolt, we don't have a way to get back to Olympus without walking, and you two don't look to be in very good shape."

"I am _not_ walking back to New York." replied Annabeth, scowling fiercely.

"Which leaves us with two options: One, we convince Hades to somehow transport us back. I'm not putting much stock in that." Percy shrugged "Two, I walk back and Hermes Delivery mortal money to you so that you can buy transportation back."

By this time, they were already off the ship and walking through the streets of LA.

"You said you had a plan to get the Bolt and Helm?" prompted the daughter of Athena.

Percy nodded, "Yes. I'll get in tomorrow and climb up to the top. From that vantage point, I'll spot Ares if he comes up to the deck. Meanwhile, you and Grover defend yourselves as best you can while I fill him with enough arrows immobilize even him."

"That's very simple."

"Less to go wrong. Zoё always says that." answered the son of Poseidon.

"Yes, she does." commented a new voice. One that Percy hadn't heard in a while.

"Celyn? Percy turned.

Celyn smiled, "Shh. I'm just supposed to be watching you. Lady Artemis is here as well -she'll attack Ares if all else fails and retrieve the Bolt that way."

"The Helm, too?" Percy asked.

"The Helm of Darkness?" asked the veteran Hunter, "It was stolen?"

The son of Poseidon nodded, "Ares wants a three-way war."

"And that war wouldn't end quickly." Celyn acknowledged, "I'll pass that on to Lady Artemis. Bandit misses you, too."

"I hope he isn't giving you too much trouble." Percy grinned.

The Hunter sighed in mock exasperation, then grinned back, "You're the only one I know who can resist giving him treats, so he _is_ a problem."

"I though he would be." the son of Poseidon looked back at the USS _Iowa_ , only the control tower visible at this point, "I still don't know how I can beat Ares."

Celyn cocked her head, looking at him inquisitively, "Don't you know? That's why you have friends. To give you the answers you don't have. See you!"

With that, the Hunter veritably disappeared into one of the many alleys in Los Angeles.

"She's as flighty as ever." Percy shook his head, then turned to Grover and Annabeth.

The Satyr shook his head, "Don't look at me. I have no idea."

"I can't make any meaningful improvements to the current plan." Annabeth gave Percy a shrewd look, "If your shooting is as good as you seem to think it is."

Percy stiffened, but relaxed, "Don't worry, it is. Ready to turn in for the night?"

Annabeth looked around what she saw as Knoll Hill -hey, signs were helpful!, "Won't the mortal police kick us off?"

The son of Poseidon's brow furrowed, "Police?"

"People who enforce rules in cities." clarified the daughter of Athena, "Part of the DHS."

"DHS?"

"Nevermind. I don't think it's a good idea to stay here."

"Then you can leave. I'm staying here." Percy replied, knowing that the mortals would shy away from a Hunter's tent.

Annabeth and Percy stared at each other for a few moments before Annabeth turned and stormed off, Grover following uncertainly.

With those two gone, Percy set up his tent and remade his bed, then spent the rest of the evening whittling a dolphin with his hunting knives, the sharpening them to make sure they hadn't lost their edge -with a short break for dinner, of course.

Then he removed his backpack, taking everything he'd need in a fight out and putting them in pockets on his Hunter uniform designed specifically to hold them. After all, fighting with a heavy backpack was a hell of a lot harder than fighting unencumbered.

After making sure every arrow in his quiver was sharpened to a fine edge, and checking his bow to see if there might be _any_ damage there at all, Percy tucked himself in for a good night's sleep. Like he'd have one.

 _The time approaches, boy_. the voice said, _You can't fight Ares and hope to win. He's a god, after all. And what are you but a demigod?_

Percy shook his head, and this time, he could speak, "I'll win or I'll die trying."

 _Oh? But you can't die yet._ the voice answered, _You have to make Artemis proud. The Hunter, Celyn, didn't say Artemis was proud of you. In fact, Artemis expects you to fail, doesn't she?_

"No. She wouldn't."

 _But she does. Didn't you hear with Celyn said? Artemis will attack Ares once you fail._

"She didn't say that." Percy shook his head doggedly, but doubts were beginning to worm their way into him.

 _Of course. 'If all else fails', I meant to say. Do you really believe that? t_ he voice asked, _All you need is to ask for my help. Or just, simply, say yes._

"No."

 _But think of how much it would impress Artemis. Succeeding against all odds . . . defeating Ares in single combat . . . showing how great your skills are_.

"It won't be single combat. Annabeth and Grover will help me."

 _How cute. But Annabeth won't be coming back. Neither will Grover. They've abandoned you. r_ eplied the voice.

"What do you want?"

This time, the voice laughed, _Only what you want, Perseus Jackson. You might even say I am your hope for the future. But I'm trapped, you see._

"Elpis?"

 _People have called me many things._

"How . . . how can I trust you?" Percy asked.

 _I swear on the River Styx I have not told you a single untruth_.

But Percy was still unconvinced, "If I need your help, I'll ask you. Tomorrow."

 _I eagerly await your call_.

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

The next day, Percy woke suddenly. It was early, and the sun hadn't risen yet.

So Percy put on his uniform, feeling the comfort of something a lot more familiar than the mortal clothes he had been wearing. His bow, after it was slung, disappeared with the quiver. Riptide was in his pocket, and his hunting knives were sheathed at his best.

Nectar, ambrosia, check. Binoculars if needed. As small amount of food, also if needed.

One of the better things about the silver jacket, white shirt, silver camo pants, and combat boots that made up Percy's outfit was that they all played host to a minor enchantment -not very powerful- that made a mortal's eyes slide past the wearer as if they weren't there. Unless he did something that would attract attention, like start a fight with a mortal -or a god.

The voice, Elpis, was right. Even after waiting for several hours, neither Annabeth nor Grover showed up.

So Percy went ahead alone, finding a good place to look over the USS _Iowa_ with his binoculars. There was an easy path to to highest point on the ship -at least there wasn't going to be lava and boulders here.

More than that, there didn't look to be that many mortals today. That was good as well; Percy counted the bus ride as a major failure on his part.

So Percy walked right past the ticket collector, fought down his sense of claustrophobia in the little time it took him to get to the deck, then started spidering his way up.

There was a nice lattice of metal beams that Percy used, until he reached a good place to shoot from. The swaying that came from the gentle current of this body of water where the _Iowa_ rested. But one of the things Percy would never be afflicted with was seasickness.

It took surprisingly little time for Ares to appear. Maybe he knew Percy onboard. Hopefully not.

Either way, Percy drew his first arrow back, breathing out slowly, slowly, and tracking the god's movements.

The arrow flew. Another flew right after it, and another after that before the first one hit the God of War.

To his credit, Ares reacted quickly to the arrow that sunk into his lower back. As he turned, though, the second struck the fleshy part of his shoulder, but he knocked the third one out of the air.

"You've asked for it now, punk!" the god roared, and the bulletproof vest he had morphed into a shield on his arm, which Percy's fifth and sixth arrows bounced off of.

Percy switched targets to his legs, but Ares anticipated it and moved his shield to cover them. The God of War certainly had good eyesight and reflexes.

The son of Poseidon needed some way to level the playing field. His ambush had clearly failed, "Ares! I challenge you to single combat!"

"You've got some nerve, boy!" the god yelled up, and Percy barely caught the glint of metal in his left hand.

Percy ducked around a metal structure just in time, as a crossbow bolt hissed by, splitting the air that he used to occupy.

When Percy poked his head out, Ares' crossbow was reloading itself, and the son of Poseidon had no time to get off another shot before he had to get behind cover again.

For the first time in his life, Percy really wished he had a shield. But it wasn't to be. So Percy had to do something so stupid, so foolhardy, he wanted to kick himself just for thinking about it.

He couldn't climb down again -too exposed. Engaging in a bow duel here would ultimately end in his death.

Besides, Percy knew he could make the jump.

So Percy stuck his head out of cover, making Ares loose his bolt, then slung his bow, ran the few paces he could before throwing himself into the air.

The God of War was his target. Percy would use the momentum of his fall to slam Ares into the ground, then either jump into the sea or keep fighting if possible.

He miscalculated. It wasn't the jump that was off, though. Percy didn't think Ares' crossbow and shield would vanish, replaced by a massive metal baseball bat.

"You screwed up, punk." Ares grinned as he winded up, then swung with all his strength.

And Percy's world went black.

 _So, you need my help?_ asked the voice, _Your situation is quite hopeless, except for me._

Percy groaned.

 _Not up to speaking? But you have to agree. Wiggle your toes. No, your fingers. Or perhaps not._ the voice amended, as Percy's body slammed into the side of the metal battleship. _Your spine is broken as well._

The son of Poseidon could feel the agony, even in his dream. His spine was broken near the bottom, so it didn't stop him from the pain from his pulverized fingers, hands, and forearms.

 _You are bleeding now. It will not be long until death. t_ he voice advised, _This may be your last chance._

Percy finally groaned out one word, "Yes."

 _Good boy. Make this god scream in agony._

Percy's eyes shot open. The sky was above him. Ares approaching. His bones mending.

 _Take up your sword, godling._

Riptide. Sword.

Percy stood. Pen in hand.

 _Ares will face you with a sword._ the voice whispered.

"How are you talking to me?" Percy whispered back.

 _You took up my power. You are my champion now. One of them._

The voice was right. Ares stopped, and the baseball bat turned into a greatsword perhaps as long as Percy was tall.

"I want the Helm and the Bolt." Percy uncapped Riptide, "You will give me the Helm and the Bolt."

Ares swung.

 _Block near the base. Let my skill with the blade guide your arm._

Percy did, using both hands -one on the flat of the blade- to hold Ares' greatsword in place.

His knee moved up on it's own accord, faster than Ares, slamming into the god's wedding tackle.

Ares' teeth clenched, and he moved back.

 _Hmm. Ares is tough; He will take your minor blows without flinching. He has not changed since last I saw him_. _Attack_.

At the prompting, Percy lunged forward. Ares spun to the side, bringing his sword down on what he thought was Percy's undefended back. But instead, a gleaming silver quiver appeared just in time, and Ares' efforts only dented it.

 _Attack_.

Percy spun himself, bringing his sword against Ares' side. But the God of War blocked the strike on the elongated hilt of his greatsword, then shoved Percy away with his feet.

The son of Poseidon tumbled, but caught himself and came to his feet.

 _Pity your knives are not balanced for throwing._

Percy stood his ground as the god approached cautiously.

 _Now_.

Percy leapt forward, holding his sword in both hands for a brutal overhead chop that Ares moved to block; But it was a feint, and Percy stopped himself before bracing and slamming a heel into Ares' stomach.

His heel was reinforced by a heavy rubber boot, and even the tough god grunted before bringing his greatsword down. Too late; Percy was gone.

 _Good. Keep harrying him with quick attacks and retreats. Your stamina and speed are your greatest assets._

By now, the mortals had fled the area, and the Hunt's view was blocked by the control tower and turrets of the massive battleship.

 _Go below the deck. Ares' greatsword will be less than useless there._

Percy shook his head, "No."

 _You could use your knives down there._

"No."

 _Go!_

Percy's body turned of it's own accord before Percy forced it back to face Ares.

Too late, though. Ares lunged, and buried his greatsword into Percy's left shoulder. But Percy felt no pain as Riptide whistled around, biting into Ares' stomach.

As the god pulled away, Riptide took a chunk out of his leg.

And Percy watched in amazement as his wound healed without a scar -though he'd have to repair his jacket and shirt at some point.

 _Attack_.

Percy again obeyed the voice, now that it wasn't trying to force him into the tiny metal hallways of the battleship.

He thrusted, but it was deflected by the broad flat of Ares' blade, and the greatsword bit into Percy's thigh, cutting the muscle there.

Percy's leg only twitched for a moment before it healed over, and Percy attacked again. Ares' wounds prior to this point had already healed over, but Riptide was always eager to inflict more damage.

This time, Riptide bit into Ares' shoulder, cutting slightly into the bone before Percy yanked it out, dancing around the greatsword to slice at his right leg.

Percy had the advantage now -his footwork, surprisingly, was more refined and effective than Ares. His smaller form was harder to hit, and his sword was drawing more blood with each.

The God of War was much, much, stronger than Percy, but the son of Poseidon would never, ever, let him use it.

Percy ducked a hasty slash and thrust forward, his sword puncturing Ares' left kidney and actually sliding out the back. That was Percy's mistake, though.

Ares' hand wrapped around Percy's neck, and squeezed before tossing the demigod against the railing.

Percy's crushed windpipe and broken neck both straightened themselves, and Riptide returned to his pocket.

This seemed to be a day for stupid, so Percy ran forward, weaponless. He wasn't fooling Ares, who instantly noticed that Riptide was gone from his chest, but the god wasn't fast enough to stop Percy.

The demigod drew his hunting knives and let his feet go out from under him, Ares' stoke passing over his head as Percy's knife entered Ares' crotch.

Many Hunters despised men. However, they were smart about it. And over time, they developed moves to be used specifically against men -however, in practice, they worked only slightly less well against women.

With his other knife, Percy stabbed into Ares' left ankle, and with a burst of strength, sawed through his achilles' tendon. Percy's right foot, however, braced and kicked Ares' right leg.

The god fell face first as Percy get himself into a crouch, grabbed his first knife, and messily tore it free of Ares' pelvic area.

 _Kill him_.

"I need the Bolt and the Helm." Percy said calmly, slamming his foot into Ares' wrist to make him drop the greatsword, "Where are they?"

The god didn't reply, so Percy slammed a vicious kick into the side of his head. "I need the Bolt and the Helm. Where are they?"

The voice laughed in delight, _I knew I was right to choose you as well. Make him suffer, Percy, make him beg to tell you where just to end the pain. Flay his skin. Break his bones. Tear his muscles._

Percy lashed another steel-toe reinforced kick into the god's temple, "I need the Bolt and the Helm. Where are they?"

Finally, the god coughed up blood and spoke, "My . . . chariot."

Percy kicked him again, "Where?"

"Bow."

"I won't bow to you." snarled the demigod, lashing out again and hearing a crack when it landed.

"No . . . bow." Ares insisted, still facedown with blood now leaking from his temples as well, "Bow."

Finally, his words got through to Percy, and the demigod turned. Sure enough, at the bow of the ship was a strange contraption that the son of Poseidon had seen once or twice out the bus' and trains' windows.

And on it's seat were a bronze helmet and a cylinder of Celestial Bronze sparking with electricity.

* * *

 **A/N: And now the plot of _The Lightning Thief_ is almost over with a bit less than half the wordcount. However, there's still a lot more in my version of _The Lightning Thief_ before we get to my (personal) least favorite of the bunch, _The Sea of Monsters._**

 **Please review and give me feedback!**


	6. Chap 6: Tying Up Loose Ends

**Chap. 6- Tying Up Loose Ends**

 _And on it's seat were a bronze helmet and a cylinder of Celestial Bronze sparking with electricity._

Percy turned, then hesitated and looked back at Ares.

 _Kill him._

"Who was behind you?" asked the demigod, staring down. When the god didn't reply, Percy lashed a kick into his ribs, this time, "Who put you up to it?"

Another kick, "Who?"

Ares groaned, "L . . . Luke."

Percy nodded in satisfaction before turning away. Prometheus had no knowledge of the outside world besides what Percy told him. Both he and Ares incriminating the same camper was extremely damning. That camper being a son of the patron of thieves made him either a convenient scapegoat or the most real possibility.

 _Kill him_.

"No."

 _He tried to kill you_.

"And he's a god." countered Percy, "It's to be expected. After all, we're the tools of the gods."

 _It doesn't have to be that way_.

"Yes, it does." replied the demigod, picking up the Bolt and Helm, "Lady Artemis would sacrifice any Hunter without a second thought. I have no qualms about death."

 _Why? You should enjoy life. Seize what power you can._

"I don't want power. Power makes life complicated. Power always has strings attached." Percy shook his head, then casually leapt off the side of the battleship.

There was no shock as he hit the water, of course, though in his hands the Helm and Bolt started vibrating harshly, heating up as they entered the domain of another god in a very direct way.

Probably not his smartest idea.

Silently, he willed bubbles to form around the symbols of power as he kicked his way to the surface and climbed to shore again.

Next stop, DOA Recording Studios.

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

Charon had actually waved Percy right through, though the specter didn't take anyone waiting with him.

Percy didn't really care -there weren't any Hunters waiting for pay, nor would there ever be to his knowledge.

The River Styx was foreboding as he was polled across, and Percy could vaguely make out a silver bow in the water. A relic of a Hunter's dreams? The crushed hope of a girl who wasn't and wanted to be?

Regardless, he stepped off the boat and thanked Charon -flipping him a drachma as well- before heading off.

In the darkness ahead, a large, three-headed dog loomed. Cerberus, of course.

 _How do you fare, loyal guardian of this realm?_ Percy asked, keeping formal.

The huge monsters glared at him with three sets of eyes, sniffed, then bowed.

Percy walked passed, grateful that he wouldn't have to deal with that.

"You have returned." Alecto hissed.

Percy spun, looking all around. It took almost a minute before he remembered to look above him as well.

The Fury, alone, was perched upside-down on a a massive stalactite. Percy wasn't sure just how her shawl remained on, but he decided to be grateful rather than question it.

"I bear the Helm and the Bolt."

"So you do." answered the Fury, "I will bring you to King Hades."

"Thank you." Percy waited until Alecto's claws wrapped around his arms. The monster's wings beat powerfully as they lifted into the air, making great time until they sailed through the doors to Hades' fortress again.

Once inside and set down, the son of Poseidon knelt, "King Hades, I have returned with your Helm. I thank you for allowing me to enter your presence again, and humbly beg for a favor."

Hades was actually still surprised that Percy managed to retrieve the Helm and the Bolt -Ares, though he was technically the weakest Olympian, was no easy foe to best. And son of Poseidon didn't have a reputation rivaling Heracles.

That being said, he had the feeling that Percy would, eventually, amass such a reputation. And it would be in his best interests to curry favor with Poseidon. In addition, killing Percy now would give him no deniability . . .

But that would mean his own chosen daughter, Bianca, would have to be brought out of hiding now, and trained in time to be the one who would save the gods.

"Tell me, Jackson, when is your day of birth?"

Percy continued to kneel, "August 18th, 1993."

Hades smiled to himself. Perfect.

"And what is the favor you beg from me?"

"Transportation back to Camp Half-Blood." Percy replied, "I believe a singular camper, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, to have possibly stolen the Helm and Bolt."

That spoke of sense to Hades as well; Clearly, this one wasn't as brain-dead as his father. All the more reason to get the demigod gracious to him.

"I shall grant you this boon, should you complete a task from me." Hades intoned, waving a hand. A tall, modern building with 'outsL teHol nAd Cosani'.

"The Lotus Hotel and Casino. Time does not run there, nor do people who enter leave in most cases." clarified the God of the Dead, "Two of my children wait there, along with -I believe- your friends. Bianca and Nico di Angelo are their names. Retrieve them, and promise to train my children, and I will send you home."

"King Hades . . . you broke the Pact of the Big Three?" Percy asked carefully.

"No. I keep my oaths, unlike my brothers." Hades' mood soured, "Leave me."

"Yes, King Hades."

From there, it was easy to walk out again. Charon was waiting to ferry him across again, and did so.

Percy sighed as he stepped out of the lobby again, "Godsdammit, Annabeth. You and your stupid, arrogant Athena pride . . . and my own, I guess."

He kicked the concrete ground grumpily, his anger growing until it boiled over, "Godsdammit, Annabeth!"

The shout rang into the sky, scaring birds as the voice entered his head, _You don't need her. You could leave her_.

"I don't want Athena on my bad side."

 _Say you couldn't find her, but don't look._

"I thought Hope was a good spirit."

 _Hope is whatever you hope. Whether the ends are judged good or evil, it doesn't matter. I would say there is no good or evil, only those with the power to impose their ideals._

Percy cursed, _I don't agree_.

 _But you do. That's why I said it. Artemis had the power to impose her ideals, and she is good._

The son of Poseidon uncapped Riptide, glaring at it, "Are you implying something?!"

 _No. Nothing at all_.

Percy shouted a curse and swung wildly with his sword at what looked like a branchless tree.

The blade went right through, and the pole started swaying harshly.

Over the course of this, though, Percy hadn't exactly been subtle. So the magic on his Hunter's uniform inevitably failed.

Mortal men, mostly muscled skinheads with knives and bats poured out of an alley, ganging up in front of the son of Poseidon.

"Oh, look, Dave. This little boy's a bit too far from his mommy." one of them commented.

"Yeah, wonder if he's got a wallet." Dave replied, "Let's take everything he's got."

Percy snarled, "Go ahead and try. I'm in a _really_ bad mood."

"What're you gonna do about it?" one asked, who looked more bear than man, and more mountain than bear.

 _Kill them_.

"Kill you. The world is better without your filth. Males like you should be culled from the herd." Percy answered, his teeth still bared and his hands free.

"What're you, some kinda Nazi?" another mocked.

Percy didn't particularly see the point of continuing the conversation, and after his failure against Clarisse and her friends back at Camp Half-Blood, he was very eager to prove to himself that his competency was unchanged.

And it was always better to move first. Who was first targeted depended on many things, but in this case, what he was taught was clear.

Extermination.

That meant letting none flee.

So it was better to go for the weakest one first, to avoid intimidating the others.

Percy lunged, slamming his the point of his right elbow into the weak solar plexus, before pulling back slightly and making a palm strike against the males' nose.

The human body was somewhat universal in reactions to certain stimulus. Certain places could cause a leg to collapse, an arm to weaken, or very painful spasms to occur. Hitting someone's nose makes their eyes flood with reflex tears.

The first gangster staggered back, eyes flooded with liquid and thus unable to see as Percy changed his target.

The first thing Percy learned was to never focus on a single target, but give all opponents something to think about.

So the second male got the same treatment, then Percy backed up to a brick wall.

The second thing Percy learned was to not let himself be surrounded. With his back pressed to a wall, he could keep his opponents all in view.

The third thing? Negate an enemy's advantage in numbers as much as possible. Only two could really attack at a time, now that a little less than half of the space surrounding Percy was blocked off.

So Percy was ready to kill them all.

The battle was brief and painful, though not bloody.

The son of Poseidon ducked the first fist that flew, then drove a knee into the genitals of the male it swung from. He collapsed in pain, crying pitifully and allowing Percy to focus on the other one.

Already he nearly messed up, as a fist only brushed his hair as he disabled another mortal.

He kept fighting, going for disabling injuries that would prevent them from escape. Breaking legs and toes. Cracking the pelvis, making their legs seize up and fail. Unconsciousness, or pain overload.

In the end, nearly fifteen mortals were collapsed on the ground.

So Percy picked up one of the fallen bats, bring it down on the first one's head. A horrible crack echoed as the male slumped, but Percy couldn't tell if he was dead.

Easier, he thought, to use one of the many fallen knives to cut the jugular and puncture the windpipe of all of them until he was confident they were all sent to Hades' realm.

That was what Lady Artemis would want.

And after the fact, Percy was more annoyed at the blood that stained his silver jacket than anything else.

"Lotus Hotel and Casino. Lotus Hotel and Casino." Percy muttered, "Island of the Lotus-Eaters. Supposed to be in the Sea of Monsters. Where would the Lotus Hotel and Casino be?" he asked the sky.

"Los Vegas, Nevada." answered Celyn.

"Gah!" Percy spun, "How do you keep sneaking up on me?"

"You still have much to learn, Percy." Celyn smiled, "You're lucky there are so many buildings around. Lady Artemis can't see us."

"Thanks. I don't suppose you can hold onto the Bolt for me?"

"Nope. That's your burden to bear." Celyn clapped him on the shoulder, "Nice work, by the way. With Ares, and those males."

"Thank you." Percy smiled, "You've all taught me well. Los Vegas is . . . that way, I believe."

Celyn shrugged, smiling, "Maybe. Maybe not. Gotta go, see you! Don't get killed. Oh, and remember to pack up."

"Right . . . might've forgotten about that." he shrugged, before walking away and collapsing his tent.

It was a comparatively easy walk, only taking half the day before he saw the lights of a major city in the middle of the desert. He stuck close to the road, within reason being that he had to be _in_ the wild to, as Chiron said, 'Span distances more effectively'.

The Casino wasn't easily found. No one Percy asked had any idea where it was, so he took to wandering and hoping. After all, Hades himself had a personal interest in this venture.

And Hades did guide him.

Moments later, he was standing in front of the Lotus Casino.

It looked very, very modern, but Percy couldn't see any beauty at all in the structure. His view of beauty, after all, was organic and natural.

So he pushed on what he took to be doors, and went inside.

The lobby had a high, vaulted glass ceiling, exposing a bunch of mortal machines Percy had never seen or heard of before. In fact, he didn't even know what a 'casino' was.

His mission, though, was clear: Find Hades' children and Grover. Maybe Annabeth, too, if he felt in the mood.

"Hello, and welcome to the Lotus Hotel and Casino." a man in a suit said. Looking around, it appeared that the ones in the senior positions in staff -from what Percy understood- were men, and other -waitresses, attendants, maids- were all female. Misogyny at its finest.

"Hello. I'm looking for a few friends of mine, actually." Percy asked, trying to fit into the ultra-modern setting, "I'd like to explore the commodities of this hotel with them."

"Certainly. We could make an announcement over the PA system, if you'd wish." the suited man held out a plastic, thin, rectangular prism with rounded corners, "While you wait, why not try some of the machines here."

 _Yeah, no._ Regardless of how wary Percy was _of_ those machines, he had no idea how to operate them, "Thank you. Their names are Grover Underwood, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, and, I suppose, Annabeth Chase."

"At once, good guest." the man bowed slightly and walked away. Only a minute later, the voice of the gods boomed out across the building, "Would Grover Underwood, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, and Annabeth Chase report to the lobby, please? Would Grover Underwood, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, and Annabeth Chase report to the lobby, please?"

Percy waited for half an hour until Annabeth and Grover arrived -they were the first.

"Got tired of your barbaric tent?" Annabeth mocked, "Got too cold, Hunter?"

Percy sighed, then wound back and slapped the demigoddess across the face. It felt a little too satisfying, but the daughter of Athena flinched as two young people -of Italian persuasion- arrived.

"Bianca? Nico?" Percy asked, "I need you to come with me."

"Why?" Bianca replied, eying the boy who was a little younger than her.

"Your father's orders, actually." Percy spun a quick lie, "My father, actually, is waiting outside. He's calling your father now."

"How do I know?"

"Umm . . ." Percy sighed, "Just please trust me a little? I won't touch you. These two, actually, were supposed to get you, but didn't."

The son of Poseidon pointed to Grover and Annabeth, then grabbed their wrists and started dragging. They both protested a little, but Annabeth was still reeling from the slap and Grover looked . . . dazed, actually.

The two children of Hades followed hesitantly, Bianca taking the lead. Meanwhile, Percy looked around for the creature he knew was there. He had no doubt that a Fury or two was following.

"Tell Hades I have them, but they don't trust me." announced Percy.

He heard only a single wingbeat, and seconds later, his world turned over.

Percy staggered, then tripped over a low table and fell face-first on the Big House' carpeted floor. His head clipped the corner of a chair, and the world went black.

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

"Perseus."

The son of Poseidon blinked -he was still on the floor, but now everyone was standing over him -Chiron included.

Annabeth snorted, "Typical."

"Are you injured?" Chiron asked.

Percy felt around, "Just a bump. How long was I out?"

"Only a minute." answered the elderly centaur, "The two demigods you brought are watching the orientation video currently. Were you successful?"

Percy gathered his thoughts, while Annabeth shook her head, "Ares has the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness!"

"About that . . . Chiron, I need to talk to you. In private." Percy groaned as he got to his feet.

"We need to find Ares!" protested the daughter of Athena.

"We'll get the Bolt soon. After I talk to Chiron." Percy promised, heading out.

Chiron clip-clopped after him, and once they were in a secluded room, the son of Poseidon unslung his pack and pulled out the most powerful Symbol of Power among the gods.

"Luke stole the Bolt and the Helm. I don't know what he wants, though." said Percy with a hushed urgency.

The old centaur raised an eyebrow, "Annabeth seems to think Ares still has the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness."

"She was trapped in the Island of the Lotus Eaters." answered the son of Poseidon, "I don't have time to explain it all, but Luke stole both symbols of power. He's our real enemy."

"Perseus, my boy, what evidence do you have? Luke Castellan is a veteran camper; I have not seen a reason to accuse him of treason." Chiron replied carefully.

"Ares said that Luke was the one who gave him the Bolt and the Helm. First, though, I need to return _this,_ " Percy gestured to the Bolt, "and stop a war. If it gets stolen _again_ , I will move against Luke even if no one believes me."

"Argus will drive yourself and your questmates to Olympus tomorrow." answered the aged centaur, "But the word of an enemy is worth very little. Can your questmates be ready to leave tomorrow?"

"No. I'm not taking them. They were less than useless." scowled Perseus, "I'll fought alone, so I'll see this to the end _alone_. I won't let them take credit for the blood that I shed."

"Perseus-"

"No! You want evidence? I'll get evidence. Tell everyone I have the Bolt! Announce it at dinner, why don't you? Tell them it's in the Big House! I'll wait, and I'll see who tries to steal it, and I'll stop them!" Percy shouted, "You don't believe me? Fine! I have the Bolt. I'll get the evidence."

Chiron looked at the young man almost red with anger and frustration, "If that is what you wish, Perseus. If that is what you feel you need."

"Yes. That is." slowly, Percy calmed, and when Chiron went for the door, he spoke again, "Actually, don't do that. I'll tell Annabeth that I have the Bolt, and I'll tell her not to tell anybody that I think Luke is a traitor. She'll tell Luke, and I'll catch him trying to steal the Bolt."

"Are you sure?" asked Chiron.

Percy nodded deftly, "I'm sure."

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

It was nightfall, and Percy was waiting in Cabin Three.

The Bolt, however, was not waiting. It was in Juniper's tree, in fact.

The cheese didn't have to be in the trap if the mouse _thought_ it was there.

Inside the cabin were an impressive array of assorted traps.

And outside that cabin was Percy, waiting with an arrow notched.

No one came. Not even a whisper, other than the harpies, who didn't approach after a few warning arrows.

When the morning arrived, the son of Poseidon cursed, got the Bolt from Juniper, and let himself be driven to Mount Olympus without complaint.

The many-eyed creature led Percy through the busy streets, the son of Poseidon clearly out of his element even before they entered the august building, with the man who looked like a guard waving them through as soon as he set eyes on the monstrous Argus.

The inside of the 'elevator' was tortuously small. Sounds drifted from somewhere hidden, filling the metal box with strained sounds of someone singing. It was an unfamiliar tune, and strange instruments as well.

Argus inserted a plastic card into a little slot on in the 'elevator', and it began moving.

Percy's hands flew to the railing, keeping himself railrod-straight and his entire body tensed. His breath quickened, his heart sped up, and his vision wavered as -slowly- different lights turned on the the 'elevator. Different numbers were outlined, counting higher and higher and higher until -finally- his claustrophobic torture ended.

The son of Poseidon practically leaped out of the torture box, only after stopping in amazement at the spectacle that was Mount Olympus.

It was a strange sight. The Hunters had told him about it, of course, but now that he was here . . . it far outshown any words that could be used to describe it.

The summit of the mountain was shrouded in clouds, veiled in a light mist. Hundreds of glorious mansions, made of bronze, marble, gold, silver, granite, even gemstones coated the slopes. Winding roads of brilliant white marble wended their way up the sides, leading to flawless green courtyards and even small parks.

Yet to Percy, it felt off. There was clear tension in the air, and what greenery he saw was all domestic, kempt, and cordoned.

That wasn't the wild. It was far from the wild.

Even Lady Artemis had little power here.

Percy started walking, uncaring that Argus was no longer with him. Elegant, massive palaces lined the streets on either side, and music played in the background -light, beautiful, playful tunes of jingles and the heavy, dramatic strains of epics mixing, intermingling but never clashing.

These were instruments he recognized. This was, despite his sense of foreboding, the society he was used to -the paradise with strict social structure, and a powerful, absolute ruling class.

It went to show that Prometheus was right: The Olympians, and their governing system, were opposite of the representative democracy of the United States of America. There were greater centers of art then this nation, as well, and several countries weren't in debt.

It all only highlighted the one great similarity they shared: Power. Military power.

It was disgusting, but that was life for Percy.

He soon passed through a courtyard that disgusted him in it's own way -delicate, beautiful flowers with fragile, wavering blooms. Something like that would be exterminated quickly in the wild that he called home.

Then he came to the Throne Room of the Gods.

Or rather, the Throne Room of Twelve Gods.

It was on a complete different level of opulence. Wealth so great that it didn't need to be flaunted -for even _flaunting_ it would be enough to cover the entire city in gold. It was grandiose, a show of power that was meant to awe and impress.

But the open space and the massive size didn't make Percy feel small. In fact, he'd seen trees just as big -or bigger- in one of the Hunt's travels to California -the redwoods.

And besides, he like the open air much, much more than suffocatingly enclosed spaces. If they wanted to throw him off, they'd need a box or a tight tunnel.

The massive doors -made of pure gold and silver- were open wide, and inside sat twelve empty thrones.

Behind each one was a single column, decorated with the respective god's or goddess' domains and scenes from their past.

The sky had been covered with a freestanding dome, inside of which was inhabited with moving constellation.

Five days until the winter solstice remained. If Luke wanted to make a move, then would be the perfect time. But unless he popped out from behind a pillar, the son of Hermes was far too late.

"Young hero." a voice said. Female. Young.

Percy turned, seeing an hearth with a small fire burning in the center -small still being three times his size.

A hearth. One goddess only would inhabit the hearth in the Throne Room of Twelve Gods. Perhaps it should be Thirteen, then?

The soon-to-be Hunter knelt, "Lady Hestia."

"You carry a burden. Something weighs on you."

"Yes, my lady. It would not be due, however, to trouble you with it." replied the son of Poseidon, his head bowed.

"I don't mind. You are a member of a certain hearth which is dear to me. I have a place around that flame as well." explained the goddess, "I was a Hunter for a time. Long ago."

"If you truly wish to know, I feel that something is wrong. A camper -a traitor- who as far as I know wants to trigger a war between the gods." Percy shrugged off his pack, reaching in to retrieve a certain magical cylinder.

"I wouldn't reveal it now." Hestia warned, "Once you do, the entire Council will be alerted. They will come. And it would not be remiss to be ready to plead for your life. It would look especially bad if it appears that _you_ are presenting the Bolt to _me_ , a good friend of your . . . patron."

"I see." Percy replied. He could understand that, as well. It was something Celyn had told him about -Olympian politics. He couldn't blow off Poseidon, for instance, because the Sea God would be enraged at Lady Artemis. At the same time, he couldn't truly acknowledge Poseidon as his father or do as he wished, because Lady Artemis would be suspicious of any interactions Poseidon might've taken.

There was a delicate system of alliances within the rulers of Olympus. Lady Artemis had close ties to Athena -and Hestia-, while she knew she could wrap Zeus around her little finger. She also had sympathies with Hephaestus, and -of course- Apollo. Aphrodite and Ares would never support her, and Hera didn't think she fit the mold of the perfect family -unlike the beautiful Aphrodite and the powerful Ares.

Dionysus, for his part, liked no one and was liked by no one. Hermes and Demeter usually followed their conscience, and Poseidon voted against Athena in all but the rarest circumstances

Politics.

"Please, don't hesitate to talk to me whenever you wish." Hestia smiled wistfully, "Few do. Too busy to think about their homes and their families."

"I will. Thank you, Lady Hestia."

"Please, no honorifics."

"As you wish." Percy stood as Hestia sat within the fire, bringing it to a roaring blaze before the son of Poseidon took the Bolt from his pack.

The bright flashes of light that followed nearly blinded him.

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

When Percy opened his eyes again, only a few seconds after closing them, he faced a group of gods. All twelve Olympians.

After this, his official quest would be over. Hopefully, they would give him their personal sanction to bring Luke in.

"Mighty King Zeus." Percy knelt, holding out the Master Bolt, "I would like to return what was stolen, and swear on my life that I was not responsible for the theft."

The god was dressed in a sharp, dark blue pinstriped suit, with a voluminous beard. His black hair had a youthful color, not yet apparently belonging to a man past his prime. Percy knew all the gods kept themselves in peak physical condition, but few actually put in the effort to get it the 'natural' way.

"There is a threat to Olympus." Percy said, "Another sought to create bad blood between you, King Zeus, and your brother, Lord Poseidon. I know not his end goal, but several very unlikely things have happened. Lord Ares," he gestured to the beat-up god, "has been manipulated by a demigod. I believe the same demigod to have stolen two of the most powerful, most magical, and most symbolic items on this Earth."

"I see." Zeus grumbled, his voice rumbling like thunder that hadn't yet erupted in a major clap. His hand outstretched, and the weapon flew into his right palm. There, it lengthened and changed into a javelin of lightning, crackling and hissing. The clean, sharp scent of ozone filled the air, and the sheer _power_ radiating off of it was staggering.

"Another was stolen?" a new voice asked. Athena.

"Yes, Lady Athena. The Helm of Darkness." replied the son of the sea, turning his kneel to face her, but still keeping his head down. Percy was acutely aware of the dislike she must have, "Knowing the effect that the second World War had on the mortal populace, and how close the following tensions came to ending the world, I can scarcely hope to imagine what a new war -a modern war- would do to the domains."

"You said a demigod betrayed Olympus. Who?"

"A son of Hermes, Luke Castellan. It is he who manipulated Lord Ares, and stealing two symbols of power may not be beyond him." answered Percy, "That is what I came to believe over the course of my quest."

"No! Luke wouldn't do this!" Hermes shouted in protest, then the entire Council erupted into arguing.

"Silence!" Zeus boomed, a thunderclap punctuating his words, "Present your reasons, spawn of the sea."

"Lord Ares identified him as the one to give him the Bolt and the Helm." Percy answered, "I have also spent some time in the company of Annabeth Chase, who traveled with him for a long time. Having heard stories from her -one concerning a confrontation between him and Lord Hermes, along with an older demigod named Halcyon Green, that I believe Luke Castellan feels used. Admittedly, the evidence is circumstantial. However, it is also strong."

Athena, who was keeping a cool skepticism of his words, spoke up, "What does my daughter think of this accusation?"

"She offered little words, though I gather she didn't agree. Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood, my companions on the quest to retrieve the Master Bolt, were trapped in the Lotus Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada while I obtained the symbols of power and Lord Ares' testament."

"Isn't that convenient?" Athena asked, "Both of those who could offer their testament were not present at the event, and more so, are not present _here_. A son of Hermes would be easily incriminated. A specific son of Hermes that you personally heard of and are familiar with the history of, yet not giving any credit to the struggles he overcame."

 _Ouch._ That, sadly, was a great deal of similar circumstantial evidence that would call Percy's word into doubt. Hades wouldn't be trusted, either, but there was one other goddess present who could weigh in with on-scene experience. However, he wasn't suppose to know that Lady Artemis was there.

Percy was only hoping she would step in here, but if not, he had a plan.

Unfortunately, Lady Artemis didn't speak up.

"I understand that my testament can't be completely trusted." Percy acknowledged, "So I only hoped to repair relations between you, King Zeus, and Lord Poseidon to prevent a war that would divide Olympus to an even greater degree than the Trojan War, while also retrieving the Helm for Lord Hades. If another enemy rears it's head, I plead you to remember who the real enemies are."

Zeus looked down on him, then finally spoke, "You have my thanks for retrieving my chosen weapon. While my brother isn't the most shocking bolt in the sky, perhaps even he isn't brainless enough to steal my symbol of power. I will spare your life, despite it's breach of the pact, to show my thanks. If no one else has any other comments to make, this council is over."

No one spoke.

"Very well. The Council is dismissed."

Within seconds, every god was gone but three. Four if you counted Hestia in her fire, of course.

Zeus, as it turned out, only had one more thing to say, "I may be thankful, but you are a risk to Olympus that I am only reluctantly tolerating. Do not overstep your bounds."

He disappeared, Bolt in hand, with a brilliant flash. Leaving two -Poseidon, and Lady Artemis.

"Thank you, my son." Poseidon said. He was aware of the goddess' presence, too. And aware of what it subtly signified as well -her very real claim over Percy.

"It was necessary to prevent a war and ensure Olympian stability, Lord Poseidon." his son replied -not explicitly _renouncing_ their relationship, but not giving Poseidon anything to work with.

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably, "I am . . . sorry for . . . putting you in the path of Zeus' anger."

Percy didn't show any emotion, "I understand, Lord Poseidon."

"You do?"

"Gods can't care about mortal beings. We die. I can't expect you to be the exception, Lord Poseidon." replied the son. He knew that wasn't what Poseidon was looking for, but Percy had no intention of becoming Poseidon's 'property' instead of Artemis', "I would like to return to Camp Half-Blood and continue my search for evidence."

"Of course." Poseidon replied, shocked before he hardened again, "You did well, Perseus Jackson. Never mistake my silence for disapproval. Remember that you are my son, a true son of the Sea God. You are mine."

That was a challenge. If Percy acknowledged it, then he couldn't swear allegiance to Artemis with a Hunter's oath. If he didn't, it would trigger Poseidon's anger against Artemis.

And Percy couldn't let that happen.

"Lord Poseidon, I'm sure you understand that the sea overcomes any barrier set against it. I cannot control where my path with lead. I can only hope that you will approve of my actions." Percy bowed, "I'm sure someone of your august status has much work to do in the running of such a powerful domain."

Poseidon blinked, not expecting the veiled dismissal, yet on the receiving end of a glare coming over Percy's head. A glare that he didn't like, "Yes. I will see you again, Perseus."

Then the god was gone, leaving only a sea breeze behind.

Now for the last one. Percy turned, and knelt, "Thank you, my lady. I'm still working on my sword skills, but once I learn, can I enter the Hunt?"

"You will be the correct age in another year, my Hunter." Artemis replied, "I will bring the Hunt to Camp Half-Blood soon this summer . . . very soon. Keep Luke Castellan there."

"Yes, Lady Artemis."

"You did well, Perseus." Artemis smiled proudly, "I'm glad you survived. Unlike Zeus, I don't think leaving you alive is a fitting reward, so take this."

'This' was an arrow. A very special arrow.

"Should you face an opponent of Ares' caliber again, use it." directed the goddess, "And, if you ever feel the woods are unsafe in Camp Half-Blood, you have my permission to use Cabin Eight."

"Thank you, my lady."

"You did a great deed, Perseus." Artemis shrank in size, then placed a hand on his shoulder, "There is a maiden in Camp Half-Blood who needs your help. You are the only one in Camp Half-Blood, one of only two in this nation, who can help her."

"Who, my lady?"

"Thalia Grace."

* * *

 **A/N: Done with that. Man, finals are coming up quickly.**

 **Please give me feedback!**


	7. Chap 7: Making Amends

**Chap. 7: Making Amends**

" _Thalia Grace."_

Percy hesitated. Then made to speak, but hesitated again before finally making out words, "How, my lady?"

"She is weak, and trapped in her tree." explained the goddess, "Release her."

The son of Poseidon nodded, "Yes, Lady Artemis. Can you tell Celyn I miss her? I miss everyone."

But Artemis waved it off, "You shall see them again soon, Perseus. In the mean time, hone your skills. Be wary -I can feel old monsters, prey I haven't hunted for millenia that are forming again."

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

When Percy returned to the elevator, Argus was still there. He gave the son of Poseidon a quizical look.

"It went well. I don't think Olympus is going to fall into another war." Percy smiled, "Thanks for taking me."

Argus nodded back.

The elevator ride down was no less intense than the ride up. The metal walls tried to creep in, trying to crush Percy after he willingly let them devour him whole. A cube more terrible than the cruelest of monsters, impervious to attack, a torture chamber reserved solely for-

 _Bing!_

The doors opened again, and Percy nearly fainted in relief.

It was only after they stepped outside again that he felt a familiar weight, and heard the voice in his head.

 _So those are the Olympians . . . they haven't changed. Still bickering like the children they are. How can you be content with bieng a pawn in their political games?_

 _I'm not doing it for them. Not all of them, at least._ Percy amended, _I will serve Lady Artemis until the day I die. My efforts make a difference. Without the 'pawns', the rooks, knights, and bishops would die quickly . . . then the Queen. My Queen, the Queen of the Wild, will never die._

 _So you say._ replied the voice.

 _So I say. So says the Hunt._ the son of Poseidon sighed, _I exist to serve the better gender. That has always been my purpose._

 _And yet you don't think too highly of a certain daughter of Athena._

 _You're right, in a way. I will make amends,_ he vowed, _Even if our parents are rivals._

 _Speaking of parents, Athena didn't seem to believe you._

 _She is logical, and she is skeptical._ replied Percy, _I will convince her once I have solid evidence. Luke Castellan is a danger to the gods that I cannot, in good conscience, allow to be free_.

 _And yet isn't he free right now?_

 _He is. So I'll bend every effort to prove his guilt and incarcerate him._ the son of Poseidon watched the ugly mortal city fade into grasslands, with beaches peeking through every once and a while. The voice didn't seem to have anything else to say. The van itself was only tolerable because Percy spent most of the time with his head stuck out the window.

Finally, they pulled up inside of Camp Half-Blood.

Thankfully, it looked unchanged by everything. Beckendorf and two of his cabinmates, apparently, were on the lookout for new demigods -recruits had an ugly tendency to be followed by monsters.

"Hey, Perce!" shouted the older camper, "How'd it go?"

"Well! Very well!" Percy replied in kind, switching from focused to jovial in seconds -the situation seemed to demand it, "I heard there's CTF tomorrow."

"You got it. Four, Six, Nine and Ten on Five, Seven, Ten, and Twelve." The big Hephaestus counselor shrugged, "You can go wherever you want."

"I think I'll take your side." Percy slapped him on the shoulder, "If you'll have me?"

"Sure. The more the merrier, right?"

"Yeah. See you later!" called out the son of Poseidon as he walked on by.

His first stop was a archery range. Prior to the quest, he never exposed his true skills.

Now he wanted to show these campers the power of the Hunters.

The Apollo kids were practicing around the 250 to 350 yard range.

Percy went straight to the back. 550 yards.

Even that wasn't the range he was used to. A Hunter's standard long range was 600 meters, or 656 yards.

Most bows, no matter the skill of the user, were imperfect enough that no shot at that range would be certain. A Hunter's bow, however, _was_ perfect.

He took a deep breath, silver bow in hand, as his quiver appeared over his back.

 _Draw,_ Zoë's voice whispered in his hear, _but not so much that thy arm quakes under the strain. Loose, and your arrow will fly. Do not snatch at the string. Always believe thy arrow will be true. Trust thy skill_. _If thou does not betray the arrow, the arrow will not betray you._

He believed in his bow, the arrow it cradled, and his skill.

And, with a _snap_ , the arrow was away.

Percy didn't wait for it to land, instead loosing another two succession before jumping to the side -as if throwing off return fire- and shooting again.

Not one arrow missed.

The bullseye in the distance was barely six inches wide. It was a dot at this distance.

But those six inches drew a lot of arrows as the entire flight sunk into the soft straw of the target. Some of them, backed by the power of the massive longbow Percy used, pierced almost all the way through.

Some of the Apollos were openly gaping at the display of skill, and Percy turned away, confident in both his skills and the effect they had.

Back at the target, the silver arrows disappeared.

"Hey." Luke jogged up, sword in hand, "Looks like you're pretty good with that. Wanna try your skill with a sword?"

Percy stiffened, then relaxed, "I'm not so good with a bronze stick, yet. I heard you're some kind of expert."

"Yeah, _some_ kinda expert." the son of Hermes grinned, "So, how 'bout it?"

"Sure, why not? Looks like I don't need much practice here anyways."

The training arena was only a short distance away, really only a fenced-in sandpit.

 _Don't give me any advice or help. I need to learn this myself._

 _If that is what you wish._ the voice replied.

"Ready? I'll go easy on you." Luke called out good-naturedly, only twenty feet from Percy.

"Thanks."

The son of Poseidon kept his blade up defensively, so Luke approached at his own leisure until he closed the distance enough to lunge.

Percy jumped out of the way, trying bring his sword down in a counter-slash that was blocked easily.

Luke's sword spun, propelled by a flexible and well-used wrist, then snapping up at Percy's side.

"Maybe we should use . . . practice weapons." Percy gasped as he leapt back.

Luke froze, "Yours isn't?"

"Oh. No."

"Good thing you didn't get through my guard, then." smiled the son of Hermes, "I'll get one for you."

"Sorry."

"Hey, no blood, no foul." Luke clapped him on the shoulder, and Percy itched to drive the blade into him. Chances are, though, that Luke knew of his suspicions through Annabeth, "Don't sweat it."

Minutes later, Percy was holding a slightly unfamiliar, but mostly similar blunted blade.

They both worked up a sweat fighting back and forth. The son of Poseidon mostly held his own, but all of his strikes never got through Luke's guard. The son of Hermes was holding back, probably quite a bit.

But Percy only fought harder as the day wore on, slowly learning and adjusting. Some part of him was also analyzing Luke's style. He was strong, fast, and seemed to like throwing in strikes from unexpected angles. He preferred deflecting blows instead of blocking, and understandably led with his right foot.

It was useful, to be sure, but Percy would take any bet that Luke had done the same analysis.

They took short breaks occasionally, with drinks of water revitalizing the son of Poseidon much more than Luke. The son of Hermes, however, seemed to have a limitless well of stamina and endurance.

Which was very troubling.

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

The next day, Percy's arms ached. It was a familiar ache, though, and one that he welcomed.

It meant he was working new muscles. It meant, hopefully, that those muscles would grow and harden.

The son of Poseidon stretched, feeling his arms twinge. In Cabin Eight, it was much more comfortable than his tent in the forest. The bed was identical to his own bed in his own tent, but there was also a certain presence, something that made it feel like home. There were ambient sounds of chirping and rustling that were faint and kept the lack of noise from putting him on edge.

There was a list of things he needed to do, and problems that would develop sometime down the line. For instance, Percy was the only one in Camp Half-Blood who knew that Bianca and Nico were children of Hades.

Then there was Thalia. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Pine Tree of Camp Half-Blood. A heroic sacrifice.

There were four children of the Big Three in Camp Half-Blood.

 _They'll be extremely influential, wouldn't they?_ asked the voice.

 _Yes. Leaders of the camp._ Percy sighed, _That's what happens when you have power._

 _You should befriend them._

 _My mission isn't to be nice_. berated the son of Poseidon.

 _No . . . but your duty is to serve Artemis, and increase her power_.

 _Lady Artemis._ he growled.

The voice sounded contrite, _My apologies. Lady Artemis, of course._

 _What are you suggesting?_

 _Make some friends. Some allies . . . two of them are female._ the voice added, _Even if you don't desire them as mates, should they join the Hunt . . ._

Though some part of Percy didn't like such manipulation, that part was quickly quashed, _Maybe you do have some good ideas after all._

 _Of course._

The son of Poseidon stretched again, then changed and walked out. It was his job to stand near Thalia's Pine for about half the day today, starting at 10:00 AM.

So he had a few hours to make 'friends'.

The Hermes Cabin had Archery first thing today, which would give Percy the perfect opportunity. He hadn't planned it that way, of course, but wait . . . he had. He knew Hermes' schedule from his own time at that cabin, and had the perfect excuse for showing up as well.

He was ready.

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

Percy lined up his next shots, sinking them into the furthest-away target at Camp Half-Blood.

Already, bullseye was bristling with silver arrows. A small part of him enjoyed showing off his skills, but most of him was just waiting.

"Excuse me . . . but . . . how do you do that?" asked a voice Percy only heard once before. Bianca di Angelo, of course.

Percy stopped, acting surprised the best he could, "Hey, I was hoping I'd run into you two. I'm sorry for lying to you about . . . well, the fathers and everything."

Bianca cocked her head, "So my father didn't send you? Do you know my parents?"

Oh. Something he didn't plan for.

"Umm . . ." Percy paused, gathering his thoughts, "I know your father. Your godly parent. Not your mother, I'm afraid. He did send me to get you, and in exchange he would transport me back here instantly."

Her expression crumbled, then she nodded quickly, "Who is my father?"

"I . . . I . . ." Damn. If people knew their godly parents, they'd be outcasts. But did he have the right to _not_ tell them? "I shouldn't tell you here. He isn't a popular god."

"Oh." replied the daughter of Hades, biting her lip slightly,

"I'm sorry." Percy shook his head, "I didn't know you were in the Lotus Hotel. I . . . if I had known before your father told me, I would've gotten you out. I swear. At that time, though, I was only thinking of getting the Master Bolt back to Olympus."

"Time out." Biana said, "Master Bolt?"

"Zeus' symbol of power." explained the son of Poseidon, "It was stolen a while ago, and Zeus thought Poseidon stole it somehow. Gods can't steal each other's symbols of power directly, so they have to use other people. I would've been accused and probably executed, then Zeus and Poseidon would've gone to war. Like . . . umm, when did you enter the Casino?"

"I think it was 1933, but I don't remember very well." admitted Bianca.

"It would be like World War I, I mean, like the Great War, but a lot worse." Percy replied, "A lot of destruction. Billions of dead, even."

Bianca gaped, then hastily shut her mouth, "Did you . . . it isn't going to happen, is it?"

Percy shook his head, "Not that I know. I got the Bolt back for Zeus, and I don't think he still thinks Poseidon stole it. I might not have made it if I didn't agree to retrieve you. And now I'm thankful I did, for more than just the transportation."

They both fell silent for a while, then Percy spoke up, "Looks like we got a little off topic. Can I teach you how to use the bow?"

Bianca started slightly, then nodded shyly, "Yes, please."

"Okay. Before we begin, then, let me tell you that I'm basing off my own experience at being taught. There are a bunch of little things that you need to keep track of, and it's very, very frustrating. Now, take your firing stance."

Bianca nodded, and almost immediately Percy found mistakes. But he waited until Bianca pulled back an arrow before stepping in.

"I'm seeing a few things. First, stance. You want your feet to be a little more than shoulder width apart, and face perpendicular to the target."

The daughter of Hades adjusted accordingly, and Percy nodded approvingly.

"Next, don't pull back the string with only your arm. Instead of having your arm outstretched, hold the bow at the center of your chest, then push your shoulders together while you pull the string and the wood of the bow apart." instructed the son of Poseidon.

Over the next fifteen minutes, Percy continual corrected and coached Bianca's position.

"Take a short break and watch me." said the son of Poseidon, "And learn."

They were at the twenty-yard section, and Percy smoothly -and very, very slowly- took up his stance, fluidly drew an arrow, and shot.

Needless to say, it hummed perfectly into the center of the bullseye.

He repeated it again, again, and again. His quiver never ran out of arrows to draw, which was admittedly handy.

Once, Percy had to stop as Luke called for everyone to retrieve the arrows _they_ shot.

Then it was Bianca's turn to start again.

They practiced like this for almost an hour, then Luke called them to move on to Pegasus-Riding and Percy went to Thalia's Pine.

Why was it called Thalia's Pine? Wasn't the pine _Thalia_ , not _Thalia's_?

Then again, Thalia Pine didn't quite have the same ring to it.

There was a little foldable chair there, and Lee Fletcher waved as Percy approached, "Hey. What's up?"

"The sky, presumably." Percy replied, mystified at the question and looking up at the area in question.

"That's cool, man." the Apollo councilor hopped to his feet, then slapped Percy on the back, "Your turn. See you at CTF."

"You as well." answered the son of Poseidon.

Once Lee left, Percy knelt next to the tree. He didn't want to do this with a lot of others watching, which is why he waited this long.

If Juniper could contact him, mind-to-mind, when Percy pushed his power through her tree, could a demigoddess-turned-tree be the same?

The answer lay before him, and Percy's orders were very clear.

The son of Poseidon closed his eyes, pressing both hands to the bark.

He knew how to use his nature magic. Knew the theory of how, exactly, a demigod's powers worked. Knew why he needed to use some kind of channel to access his nature magic.

So Percy gathered his will, and pushed it into the tree. There was something unusual there, to be sure. He could feel it, like a slight buzz. A hum of power that shouldn't be in any tree at all -besides hamadryads and other nymphs.

He didn't know whether he could narrow down on that hum. But, again, he had his orders.

Percy kept going, feeling the wrench in his gut that came when he was using a very, very noticeable amount of his strength. The wrench that told him not to go much further, lest he overextend and hurt himself.

That wrench became a pain as Percy only tried harder. That pain grew to agony, but Artemis had ordered him.

He would never disobey orders.

Percy could feel that slight hum. He could feel his gut on fire. The hum was a better thing to focus on.

It was growing greater, all the while that Percy was concentrating, until that slight hum grew to a noise, then to an image.

An image of a girl no older than sixteen, engulfed in darkness. Sleeping, curled up.

She wore a black, beaten leather jacket and torn black jeans to match her raven hair. Even her features seemed narrowed, like a hawk's. They looked like Zeus', crueler and more predatory than a face should be.

Percy tried reaching out, but he couldn't move. He couldn't even _feel_ his body, nor the pain that was wracking it.

 _Thalia. Thalia Grace._ Percy called out.

The girl murmured and shifted in her sleep.

 _Thalia!_ shouted the demigod, _Wake up!_

This time, brilliant electric blue eyes blinked open, _What?! I'm trying to sleep!_

 _Sorry. I had to try to contact you._ Percy replied, _What's the last thing you remember._

 _This place, obviously. s_ aid the daughter of Zeus, _I've been here for a while. Sometimes it's cold, sometimes it's warm, but I can never_ see _anything. Just darkness._

 _I don't know how to tell you this, but you're a tree._ said the son of Poseidon, _You have been for a few years now._

Thalia gave the darkness a hard look, _I'm not a tree. What are you, stupid? I'm human, obviously._

 _You were. You used to be._ Percy shook his head, but realized she couldn't see it, _When you were about to be killed by hellhounds, holding them off so Luke and Annabeth could escape, Zeus turned you into a tree to save your life._

 _Yeah? Then how do you explain that I can move around?_ Thalia asked.

 _I have no idea, but I'm going to try to make you human again. Well, demi-human._ Percy smiled, but Thalia couldn't see that, either, _Oh, and what do you think of Lu-_

Percy was cut off as suddenly, his world rocked and blackened.

He was sucked out of the pine tree, and was lying face to the dirt when the other campers found him.

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

 _You have a very resilient spirit._ the voice said. _I'm surprised you lived as long as you did_.

Percy was in a dark place, a place he now thought of as the inside of Pandora's _pithos_ -where Hope was trapped. _I'm . . . dead?_

 _Not quite, I'm afraid. You're very close. The other campers are trying to keep you alive_. the voice chuckled, _It's quite amusing, actually. The way humans are so focused on saving their brothers. Or the opposite._

 _What happened?_

 _You almost died. Isn't that obvious? You pushed yourself too far. If I hadn't stepped in, you would have burst into flames._ explained the voice, _Interacting with the immortal is dangerous. Whether you access their domains or consume their food, if you try too much, fire will consume you._

 _I know how my powers work. All power comes from the domains. Sky, sea, the Underworld. We access the domains to use magic._ Percy replied, _But . . . nectar and ambrosia don't do that._

 _As usual, the gods are ignorant._ the voice sighed, _When you use your 'powers', you are using the energy of your body. Much like a muscle. And when whatever you ate during your last meal runs out, it feeds on your fat, then burns your muscle for fuel. A brief combustion, then you are gone._

 _And godly food?_

 _Godly food. Nectar and ambrosia. They both stimulate your natural healing process. In other words, regrowing an arm is impossible. But they, also, consume energy. And again, once the energy you got from breakfast, lunch, or dinner runs out, it feeds on your body instead._ the voice laughed harshly, _That is one of the less-known ways to kill a god. Destroy one's domain, and they will fade. But force them to consume their supposedly-infinite power until they are not but dust in the wind has a certain poetic justice._

 _Oh_. Percy was silent for a while, before speaking again, _How would you kill a Titan?_

This time, the voice simply laughed in amusement, _Fool. Titans can never be killed. Time will always continue, and so will it's King. It is impossible to destroy him. The gods are weak -one can destroy the sky, turn the sea to dust and collapse the Underworld. But can you stop Time? No. Time is eternal._

 _Good thing they're in prison, then_. decided the son of Poseidon.

 _Yes, quite._ replied the voice, _Y_ _our friends are still trying to save you. You will not last much longer, but there is a way . . . why not take a look?_

Suddenly, Percy's vision brightened. Chiron was standing over his body, along with a few kids Percy didn't recognize. One of them was kneeling next to him, chanting something under his breath as another applied some sort of poultice to his forehead.

 _Getting warmer. They have to realize it isn't a disease or wound . . . unless you consider flaws to be wounds and idiocy a disease._ the voice chided, _I choose my champions with care. Do not do something like this again._

 _Lady Artemis ordered me to help Thalia._ Percy gritted his teeth, _I will accomplish my orders. No matter what it costs me_. _I am meaningless but for whatever aid I can render to help Lady Artemis in whatever she requires me to do._

 _Hah. You are content with being a pawn?_ the voice challenged, _Used by the gods? Never having the will to do as you wish? Powerless? Unable to shape your own destiny?_

 _You are wrong._ scowled Poseidon councilor, _I am a servant of Lady Artemis, the most powerful of all the gods. I serve her willingly and with pleasure. Her will is my own. Her power protects me and gives me purpose. My destiny is to carry out her wishes. I have known that ever since I was young._

 _Poor, poor, Perseus._ the voice whispered, _And who told you that, I wonder? The ones who would have the most to gain by having such a powerful servant? Do you think, perhaps, that the other Hunters are simply servants as well? Or are they something more?_

 _They are worthy handmaidens of Lady Artemis_. answered Percy, _They will accompany her as well. But they are far more valuable than I, a male, could ever be._

 _Unshakable in your beliefs, I see. Someday, you will realize just how foolish that is._

"Percy!" Grover bleated.

Will Solace almost passed out himself as he pulled away from the formerly-unconscious son of Poseidon, "Good thing it worked. I don't have enough in me for another try."

Percy's arms, his whole body in fact, felt like lead. Completely exhausted. Drained of energy. A dull ache already pulsed from his gut, making him groan.

"Perseus. You have done a very dangerous thing." Chiron said, looking down at the son of Poseidon, "You could have very easily left this realm."

Percy, in his everlasting wisdom, pushed himself to his feet. And promptly collapsed again, banging his head on Thalia's Pine as he fell, "My body . . . is of . . . secondary . . . concern."

He shouldn't of said that. That went against proper conduct in this age. But in his current state, Percy wasn't at his best, physically, mentally, or emotionally.

Meaning he was almost dead, could barely string two words together, and had no feeling at all.

"That was a very draining experience. Rest now, Perseus. William, please make sure he makes it to his cabin safely." Chiron requested -or rather, ordered. The old centaur wasn't a screamer by any means, but nothing he said wouldn't be done.

So Will nodded, "Sure. Up you go."

Percy was pulled to his feet, being held up by Grover on his right and Will on his left as they wended their way back to Cabin Three.

"You were nearly dead." commented the son of Apollo, "You overextended yourself worse than I've ever seen. What were you doing?"

Percy was still hovering on the edge of consciousness, barely hearing the words but trying to reply none the less. A question was asked; In his thoroughly screwed-up state, the son of Poseidon thought it was coming from someone else, someone far away from here.

"I . . . always . . . do as you ask . . . Lady Artemis." murmured the demigod, almost to soft to hear.

Then he became dead weight as his mind, again, sank into the murky darkness of unconsciousness. And during the night, when Percy was at his weakest, the voice of Kronos began to whisper.

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

Percy jerked himself awake. Something felt off. The bed was uncomfortably soft, and uncomfortably warm.

But now, there was strength again in his limbs. To his relief, he could _move_ again.

The ache in his gut, however, came back with a vengeance. An overused muscle crying out in pain.

He ignored it. There was something else to do -someone he slighted and done an injustice to on his quest. Someone he must now apologize to, as was right.

Because, after all, he was just a worthless male.

It was late now. Midday had passed long ago, and the son of Poseidon could hear just what had wakened him -the call of a conch shell. The call of the sea.

Percy hurriedly pulled on his clothes -opting for a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt over his Hunter uniform. His bow and quiver would appear if needed, and Riptide now felt comfortable -instead of foreign- in his pocket.

Dinner awaited now, and his stomach was growling up a storm.

Most of the campers gave him surprised looks, but they didn't matter. It wasn't in Percy's orders to care.

The dinner was certainly fine BBQ, but again, he didn't need to care.

Annabeth was seated, of course, with her half-brothers and sisters. That he would have to care about.

There was a tense, excited atmosphere that darkened oppressively as the dinner went on, Percy's relentlessly self-despising attitude the cause of such a negative aura.

He didn't sacrifice any food to Poseidon. He never should have let Poseidon think the god had any claim over him. After all, Poseidon was weak. So was Zeus, and Hades, for letting their symbols of power be stolen.

Percy should've given them to Lady Artemis. She could've used them well. Destroyed the others to bring about a golden age for the Hunt.

Soon, though, the dinner ended. Fifteen minutes after, exactly, Percy knocked on the door of the Athena cabin.

A young man opened the door -gray-eyed and blonde, of course, "Yeah?"

"I wish to speak with Annabeth, and have a strategy to suggest." Percy said hollowly.

The young man eyed him, almost analyzing the son of Poseidon, then opened the door fully.

It was a busy place. Most of the sons and daughters of Athena were leaning over a table, with a large map of Camp Half-Blood -specifically the forest- spread out over it.

"If Luke and Clarisse make a pincer movement around here-" Annabeth pointed out, "They'd cut off Katie."

"Then we place Beckendorf here," another son of Athena gestured, "and out-flank the pincer."

"Or we could-" Annabeth cut off, "What are you doing here?"

Percy could take in the situation easily. Annabeth was clearly running the show, and the son of Athena was clearly the next most-experienced one there. They were the ones to bounce ideas off each other, while the others were simply more pairs of eyes.

"I have an idea, Miss Chase, that I would like to humbly suggest."Percy replied.

"Get it over with."

The son of Poseidon didn't take offense at the words -being given the opportunity to give advice was more than one of his station deserved, after all, "As you know, I am capable of moving with great speed through the wild."

"You also almost killed yourself today." the son of Athena noted dryly, "You aren't in any shape to fight."

"With all due respect, I can do this. I could get a force from the stream to deep into enemy territory and back very quickly." replied the son of Poseidon, "Even if I am not front-line capable, I am competent with a bow."

"True." the son of Athena admitted, "I saw him yesterday. Insane."

Annabeth also gave him a cold, judging look, "Fine. This is where you'll be going first. If the flag isn't there, then here, here, here, and here. Malcolm, you'll have to coordinate the defense. You'll have everyone except for ten of us."

"Ten?" Malcolm nodded slowly, "If Luke, Clarisse, and Lee are going on the offensive, they won't leave much behind."

"Put Silena here, and Beckendorf here. Katie . . . here." Annabeth pointed, "Keep back as a reserve if the line gets broken. More traps here, here, and . . . there."

The daughter of Athena looked up to Percy, "You know something about traps?"

"Yes, Miss Chase."

"Good. Get with Cabin Nine and start setting them up." ordered Annabeth.

Percy bowed slightly, "As you wish, Miss Chase."

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

"Remember: No maiming or killing!" Chiron called as he trotted down the river, "Let the game begin!"

"Let's go." Annabeth ordered. They were hiding behind some particularly dense foliage -courtesy of Cabin Four- prior to the beginning of the game.

"Three . . . two . . . one." Percy started running . . . for only about thirteen steps before they covered the distance to the first place Annabeth thought the flag would be.

Good thing? Annabeth was right.

Bad thing? Percy dropped them right in the middle of a circle of enemies that had the flag surrounded.

Everyone froze.

"Raymond, get the flag! Everyone else, break free!" shouted the daughter of Athena, galvinizing them into action.

Percy drew Riptide and lunged forward, slamming a heavy blow into the camper's shield before bracing and launching a kick into his chest, sending the kid staggering back before he tripped on a branch.

The son of Poseidon didn't like armor. It was heavy, hard to maneuver in, hard to disguise in public. It clanked and made noise when one was trying to be quiet.

And once you fell down, it was really hard to get back up in.

The next camper he faced, however, was considerably more skilled. Luke had left most of the newest campers here, along with a few veterans to give them some backbone.

This was one of those veterans.

She attacked first, slamming an overhead blow that Percy was forced to block before slamming her shield into the son of Poseidon.

Percy staggered back, but hit someone else. There wasn't much space here. Not as much as Percy would like, anyways.

The daughter of Hermes lunged forward, putting Percy on the defensive again.

Percy desperately blocked and dodged, trying to keep out of her reach. He needed to level the playing field somehow. Confronting an enemy's strength with your weakness was never a good idea.

She could keep him back because she had both a sword and a shield -easy to block his strikes, and if he got too close, bash him again.

Clearly, close range wasn't going to work with this one.

He turned and ran, quickly opening up the distance before turning and unslinging his bow.

The Hermes camper was doggedly coming after him with a heavy tramp. Most campers would've tripped over one thing or another by now, but this one was nimble as well as skilled.

Not nimble enough to dodge arrows, though.

The first one slammed into her raised shield, and the second hit the joint in her armor between the pelvis and the thigh.

The third almost shattered her right elbow, and the fourth took advantage of her shield being out of position to smack her on the helmet.

When the Hermes camper toppled, Percy breathed a slight sigh of relief -he clearly needed to practice much, much more with Riptide.

But the battle was still going.

By now, the Hermes campers had formed a wall between the children of Athena and the river.

Something Percy was perfectly positioned to take advantage of.

Seconds later, the first Hermes camper in the line collapsed after a blunt arrow rang his helmet.

The next one got a similar treatment, then the Athena campers rushed forward, flowing through the gap in the line that Percy had created.

Annabeth predictably reached him first, "Maybe you aren't so bad after all."

Percy didn't reply yet, still slinging arrows at the pursuing children of Hermes.

One by one they fell to the hail of projectiles put in their path, as the Athena campers added their own weight to the barrage -mostly with javelins.

Once the last one was on the ground, Annabeth took control of the situation again, "Form up around Raymond! Percy, get going."

All together, they charged forward.

There were probably some real nasty defenses placed in this direct path to the river, but none of them were tripped by the small group of campers who traveled the breadth of enemy territory with impunity.

They all stepped over the stream together, and the banner changed from the Hermes cadeceus to the Athena owl.

Everyone cheered, pumping their fists and brandishing their weapons.

"The game is won!" called Chiron, attracted by the sounds of cheering.

Raymond was hefted up on everyone's shoulders and paraded around, flag held high. But in all the chaos, Percy pulled Annabeth aside, taking a short step away from the noise.

"I apologize, Miss Chase, for my behavior during the quest for the Bolt." Percy said in an honest voice that Annabeth wasn't anticipating, "My pride could have cost the world dearly. It is not my place to question you without good reason."

Oh. This again.

Annabeth frowned at the repentant son of Poseidon, "You didn't seem to share this sentiment a while ago."

Percy bowed his head, "And I was wrong not to. I don't want to make enemies here. We were supposed to work together to retrieve the Bolt, and I forgot that. I'm sorry."

Annabeth gave him a level stare, "Apology accepted."

"Thank you." the son of Poseidon turned and walked away, but only got halfway back to the cabins before being ambushed.

"So cool! Can you teach me how to fight?"

* * *

 **A/N: And again, Percy's changing. #WhichPercy, in the spirit of election season.**

 **Also, Bianca. Also, Nico. Also, I don't like the Sea of Monsters plot, so it's going to end up different.**

 **Please give me feedback and help me improve!**


	8. Author's Note

**A/N: For Stetsonbennett, Yash Agarwal, and everyone else who thinks Percy is a meek, submissive bastard:**

 **You're right, he is. He won't be by Chapter 9. I didn't want to make him astoundingly powerful or sassy, because that isn't how he would be if the Hunt raised him.**

 **So, I'll explain more in Chapter 8, but rest assured you'll be getting your strong, audacious Percy back.**

 **On another note, I don't want to write a story people don't want to read. So if you tell me not to write this, I'll end it right now -as you know, I have a huge backlog of ideas. Just review and PM to tell me your opinion.**


	9. Chap 8: The Hunt Arrives

**Chap 8: The Hunt Arrives**

" _So cool! Can you teach how to fight?"_

Percy turned, seeing Nico di Angelo standing practically right behind him. Bianca was next to her brother, looking apologetic.

 _Valuable friends. Powerful allies._ the voice whispered.

The son of Poseidon smiled, "I can't teach you about a sword, but I'm okay with a bow. With your permission, that is, Miss di Angelo?"

Bianca nodded quickly, her mouth opening, then closing.

"It's a bit late now, so tomorrow? You have Archery at two o' clock, right?" Percy asked.

Nico nodded, amazed at his knowledge of apparently everything.

 _Good, good._

That's when someone else interrupted. Well, two people. Twin sons of Hermes.

"Hey, Nico. I thought you were coming with us!" Connor joked, "Then I find you out here with the strong-and-silent guy."

Nico's ears turned red, "Oh, yeah, I was just asking Percy is he could teach me."

"Have you?" asked Travis, and when Nico nodded his assent, both sons of Hermes grabbed an arm, "You're too old for a game like Mythomagic now! Let's teach you a _real_ game."

They raced off, with Bianca and Percy exchanging glances.

 _Go after him. If it is a game, perhaps you can garner more friends._ said the voice, _Those two Hermes spawn are powerful enough to be useful._

Percy sighed, "I'll go after them. With your permission?"

"You don't need to ask, do you?" Bianca asked, "I mean, it isn't standard now, is it?"

The son of Poseidon paused, thinking of just how to say, "It may not be common, but it _is_ the _right_ way."

"Oh." the daughter of Hades nodded, "Should we go?"

"If that is what you want."

Bianca paused, then nodded again and started walking.

When they got to Cabin Eleven, only a few people were there: Connor and Travis Stoll, of course, along with Nico and Katie Gardener.

"So this," Travis held up a many-sided die, "is you god when I'm not your god. You roll it, and add whatever modifiers you have, then tell me the result. Oh, hey. Wanna join in?"

"What are you doing?" Percy asked.

"Teaching these two how to role-play with some good, old-fashioned D&D." Connor grinned, "I'm the DM."

Bianca cocked her head, "D&D? DM?"

"Dungeons and Dragons, of course!" Travis cheered, "Connor's the Dungeon Master, which means-"

"I'm your god," Connor grinned, holding up the twenty-sided die, "when this isn't."

Travis continued onward without waiting for their reply, "So, you start choosing your class, and race. Here, take this."

The son of Hermes passed a thick book to Percy. It had D&D Player's Handbook at the top, with a some kind of white and blue giant with horns dominating the cover. There was something that might've been a dog on the left, along with a women, flying at the giant with a staff in one hand, and her other hand glowing with some arcane magic.

The woman would win, of course.

"So, basically," explained Connor, "You have six stats: Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma. That's kinda self explanatory. Each of those has a score, from one to thirty, and it shows how good you are at it. Like, how strong you are, or how intelligent. And Travis here has an intelligence of six, which really fits, given that average is ten."

"Umm. . ."

 _Make friends of all of them. Allies are always useful._ whispered the voice.

 _Fine._

The spent a good chunk of the night playing Dungeons and Dragons, with Percy and Bianca being more confused than not. Eventually, Percy chose a gunslinging dwarf, while Nico became a elf wizard, and Bianca an elf like her brother, but a ranger.

Katie was a druid, and Travis was -fittingly, again- a rogue.

Of course, they all had to choose new names, too. Katie was Keyleth the Druid, which endlessly confused both Bianca and Percy.

So, in his infinite creativity, Percy settled on Percy as his character's name.

Nico, though, took to it like a ring in a bell, flinging a pair of fireballs that fried with a hoard of zombies right of the bat.

After a long night, they ended the session and the son of Poseidon sank into his bed in Cabin Eight gratefully, sinking into a deep, deep sleep of utter exhaustion after a long and trying day.

Kronos didn't suggest that Percy stay up so late purely to make a friends, though.

The demigod still needed a great deal of recuperation, and when a mind was resting, it was pliable.

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

The next day, Percy's gut still ached from the near-death the day before.

But, again, it was a good ache. His powers were a muscle that, if not worked properly, would atrophy. That would be bad.

Thought the son of Poseidon technically had a schedule of activities he was supposed to follow, he ignored it. After all, he was there for a few reasons, and further refining his archery, or fooling around on the lake, were not two of them.

So he hit the training arena, where Beckendorf and the rest of Cabin Nine were practicing.

"Room for one more?" Percy called out.

"Sure." the Hephaestus councilor smiled nastily, "I got a new toy for us, too."

"Great." the son of Poseidon drew Riptide and got to work disemboweling, beheading, delimbing, and otherwise demolishing the innocent straw dummies.

He knew about how to fight with a sword, but needed to refine his actions and technique -something with small variations from swordsman to swordsman.

No longer did the bronze blade feel foreign in his hand. No longer did it's weight feel off, nor did it's length cause Percy to misjudge a strike.

He wasn't a master of the blade, or even very competent with it yet -but he was getting there, and every practice session helped.

Cabin Nine seemed to universally use heavy warhammers, greataxes, or mauls that took advantage of their solid, muscular builds. Weapons that took enormous strength to use, but produced a devastating effect.

Dummies didn't last very long against them, which meant it was time for Beckendorf to unveil his new toy.

The burly councilor brought it in with a wheelbarrow, covered with a tarp. It was tall, taller than he was and as thick as the barrow itself.

"Ready?" Beckendorf called, "I put the finishing touches on last night."

"Get on with it!" one of the other Niners called back.

"Fine, fine." the son of Hephaestus made a big show of grasping the tarp, "I present to you my secret project . . . ta-dah!"

The tarp flew off, and in it's place stood a man of bronze. He was finely made, like a sculpture of metal. Even muscles were shaped out.

It was taller than Beckendorf, and perfectly proportioned. It held a battleaxe in two hands, though a sword was sheathed at it's waist, and a shield on it's back. The axe's blade was intricately carved with symbols of Hephaestus, and the edges of it's armor were patterned. It was a very beautiful piece of machinery, made by a master.

"Bored of your run-of-the-mill automaton?" Beckendorf asked, slapping the bronze statue on the arm, "Give him a try! Percy, how 'bout a demonstration? Nyssa, Shane, gimme a hand."

The three of them brought the bronze man off the wheelbarrow, grunting at the strain and very nearly dropping it a few times before landing the thing on it's feet.

Beckendorf reached up, pressing a few buttons, "There're two ways to win: One, disarm it. Two, press the button here. It's red and says stop. And if you want to lose, shout 'Stop' as loud as you can. Ready? Go!"

Astoundingly, the automaton's eyes opened, revealing polished gold marbles that seemed to focus on Percy.

Then it lunged forward, bringing the axe down in a vicious vertical stroke.

Percy tried to deflect it off his shield, but -still someone new to this- was instead beaten down as the axe battered into the center of the disc of Celestial Bronze.

The son of Poseidon tried to counter attack, but instead of his blade slicing into an enemy, Riptide simply bounced off of it's Celestial Bronze skin.

 _Ah . . . a fine construction._ mused the voice, _Perhaps the son of Hephaestus would be useful as well._

 _Can you be quiet? I need to concentrate_. Percy asked as he jumped back from another axe stroke.

Arrows wouldn't be much better against this thing, and his knives would be useless.

Which meant that he needed to do one of two things: Disarm it, or press the button.

Great. Just great.

The automaton pursued Percy smoothly and efficiently, moving without any obvious flaws. It's strokes didn't seem to be patterned, either.

Clearly, it was a masterwork.

Percy waited as another stroke cleaved the air in front of him, then lunged for it's eyes. Gold was one of the most pliable metals -maybe he could blind it.

No such luck. The battleaxe came up, knocking aside his sword with the blade while it slammed the but of the weapon crunched into Percy's ribs.

He gasped, staggering back, before running forward again.

The son of Poseidon nearly collapsed from the pain that rippled through him from his cracked ribs, and raised his shield just in time for the larger-than-life automaton's axe to slam into it from the side, sending Percy sprawling.

His ribs shrieked in pain as he tumbled to the sandy ground, looking up as the axe flew down.

"Stop!" Beckendorf called, not at all worried. The automaton fluidly made his axe miss, twirling it once before slipping the haft over it's back, "I put five settings on it, and that was the second. Pretty good, isn't it?"

Percy groaned.

The son of Hephaestus helped him up, "Sorry about that. I might've made him a little too good, but at least his weapons are blunted."

" _Di immortales_ that hurts." swore the demigod.

"I figured something might happen. Maybe a bug, but it looks like it's working well so far." Beckendorf took out a little plastic baggie of ambrosia, passing a square over, "That'll get you back on your feet."

Percy nodded in thanks, gulping the godly food down. It tasted like finely cooked venison -Naomi's special recipe. To be sure, the BBQ at Camp Half-Blood was magnificent, and mostly healthy, but it just didn't compare to the Hunt's fare.

Maybe part of the reason was the trial of hunting down the meat itself, instead of wherever the nymph cooks got it.

Or maybe it was just a product of Naomi's expert cooking skills that she polished for almost a thousand years.

Either way, the ambrosia melted on his tongue, and Percy could feel the slight burning and aching that meant his ribs were mending.

It's probably take a few minutes before all was well again, from something as simply as a cracked rib, but in the meantime it still hurt.

"Try not to dent it, will ya?" called out Beckendorf as another Niner -Shane- took a turn, "It took a while to make."

"Yeah, I know." Shane replied, hefting a warhammer. He blocked the first strike on the haft of his hammer, then wound back and slammed his weapon into it's shoulder.

The automaton stagger slightly, but blocked the next stroke.

Shane didn't let up, though. He had the advantage, was on the offensive, and didn't give it up.

Eventually, he managed to slam the greataxe out of the automaton's hands, then leveraged a hard hammerblow into it's chest. As the bronze man teetered on the brink, Shane rammed a shoulder in to finally push it over.

The automaton hit the ground with a _crash_ and stopped moving.

While Percy took a breather, Beckendorf and a few others lifted the thing back up again.

"Ready for level three?" asked the Hephaestus councilor, pressing a few more buttons.

This time, Shane got his butt served to him on a platter. The automaton punished him with unrelenting, sweeping blows aided with an occasional fist or kick.

The poor son of Hephaestus never got a chance to get a strike in, instead having his hammer wrenched from his hands and calling, "Stop!"

Percy was analyzing both fights, and thought back on his own. That machine's weapon -a huge battleaxe- was devastating against a sword-and-board combination that Percy favored. He could get strikes in, to be sure, but a simple sword stroke didn't have the stopping power to knock it over.

The warhammer was a suitable counter, then again, the purpose was to train -not simply win every time.

When everyone had a turn, and Percy had recovered, he returned to the automaton, "Can you set it to use a sword and shield?"

Beckendorf pressed another button, "Sure. Here you go!"

The bronze man smoothly sheathed his axe, drawing a sword and shield to mirror Percy.

This time, it was a much, much closer fight. The sword didn't carry the same crushing weight that the axe did, and while the robot's defense was very, very good, Percy could see openings.

He would just have the exploit the right ones.

Percy blocked another stroke on his shield, then tried slamming it into the bronze man's sword hand. It twitched, but didn't open until Percy twisted his own sword around, forcing the automaton to drop it's weapon.

Now Percy attacked, and just like Shane, didn't give the robot any ground to work with.

Only having a shield for both offense and defense, the automaton couldn't do them both effectively.

The son of Poseidon feinted a strike for it's shield arm, then jumped in the opposite direction to bring his sword down on the bright red 'STOP' button on the back.

With a clash of metal on metal, the bronze man stopped moving.

"I'll have to use this again sometime." Percy said. _Kind of odd to see a male come up with something this useful. Perhaps some of them do have their uses._

 _As I said._ the voice replied, _Such a skilled craftsman could be very valuable._

 _Not to the Hunt_. Percy shook his head, _Not really._

The voice seemed shocked, but recovered quickly, _Oh, yes, the Hunt. Of course._

Shane's turn was next, and this time -at Level Two again- he got torn apart.

His warhammer bounced off the automaton's shield, while the sword dealt him two heavy blows.

In those two blows, less than fifteen second, the fight was over.

"Maybe I could put some kind of padding on." mused Beckendorf, "You all right?"

Shane, though winded, made a thumbs-up.

Again, the campers made a round through facing the thing. Harley reduced it to level one, while Nyssa pumped it all the way up to four -and lost, but as they say, one learns more from losing than winning.

Some things were clear. Those using two-handed weapons against the sword and shield tended to be torn up, but the opposite didn't apply -sadly.

The point of the automaton, though, was practice. With it, anyone could simply practice without fear of injuring the other, and if they were starting to feel the pain, stop the robot in it's tracks.

It was a wonderful thing, really.

"Take a break, guys." called out the Hephaestus councilor, after a few more rounds of combat. He grinned, reaching into his wheelbarrow for something else -a box of Coke, "Drinks on me, right?"

They all cheered and charged the benches, taking a soda along the way. Percy, for his part, viewed the strange metal cans with distrust.

But drinks weren't the only thing Beckendorf brought. A game. A board, with a pattern of divots and lines that were actually familiar to Percy.

"The Hunters and the Bear?" asked the son of Poseidon, looking over it.

It was a relatively simply game. There were three Hunters, and one Bear. The Hunter's goal was to hem in and surround the Bear, while the Bear wanted to escape it's fate for a number of turns.

They alternated moving, but only one Hunter could move at a time -along with one Bear, of course.

It was a game that the Hunters could always win, should they play a perfect game.

Zoë, unfortunately, _could_ and _did_ play a perfect game. After all, she'd practiced it since it started to be played way back in the Roman Empire.

The Bear, though, had a much harder run of it. If the players were equally matched, the Bear would always lose.

Which was sad, but no game was perfectly balanced.

"Can I have a try?" Percy asked, as Nyssa artfully surrounded Harley the Bear.

"Sure." Nyssa waved him down, "Hunters or Bear?"

"Bear." the son of Poseidon grinned, "Forty moves?"

"You think you can do it?" challenged the daughter of Hephaestus.

It was then that Percy remember that Nyssa was, in fact, a member of the dominant gender. Sometimes it was hard to tell under a helmet, and she had a deep voice -for a girl.

 _Excuses._ the voice chuckled, _Now, what will you do now?_

 _I'm defending the Hunt's pride._ Percy replied, _I have to win, even if that means I am triumphant over a girl._

 _Hah. Go ahead, then._

Nyssa moved first, then Percy, then Nyssa, then Percy.

She was good, pretty good with the Hunters.

But Percy played this game since he was five years old. He had eight years of experience under his belt.

The Bear adroitly skipped around the board, deftly escaping the impotent black pieces that represented the Hunters.

Many times, though, Percy barely moved away from a forming trap.

As the number of moves left sunk lower, Nyssa became more and more focused on surrounding the bear -and not, apparently, how many moves she had left.

So as the Bear moved back and forth, waiting as the Hunters closed in, the son of Poseidon finally flicked the white bear token to a new slot.

Nyssa's last Hunter was just about three moves away from trapping him on the fortieth move.

"Good game." Percy stuck out his hand, "You are a very skilled player, Nyssa . . . ?"

She cursed as she realized the Hunters lost, then shook his hand, "Just Nyssa."

At this, a few of the other Hephaestus campers chuckled.

 _She's embarrassed by her clan name._ the voice commented, _Interesting._

"My turn." Beckendorf stepped in.

"Hunters or Bear?" asked the son of Poseidon.

The burly Hephaestus councilor grinned, "Bear."

This time, it was a short game. Percy knew pretty well how to play a near-perfect game, and how to trap the Bear with ease. How to cut off retreat while also forcing the Bear to retreat.

In the end, Percy was an expert at this game. While Beckendorf was definitely skilled and experienced, he wasn't as masterful as the son of Poseidon.

Eventually, the son of Hephaestus was cornered and, to the delight of the Hunters, the Bear was trapped.

"Good game." Percy extended his hand, which was dwarfed by Beckendorf's massive, meaty palm, calloused and weathered from substantial work at the forge.

Beckendorf slapped him on the back, "Nice one. Want a Coke?"

The son of Poseidon eyed it again, "What exactly _is_ a coke?"

"Soda. Coca-Cola. Sugar and caffeine?" Beckendorf shrugged, "Give it a try."

Giving it one, last, dubious look, Percy took a swig. First impression: Very sugary, and there was something really weird about it. Not a taste, per say, but it wasn't something he'd ever had before.

The Hunt didn't have very much sugar. It didn't allow for endurance, usually, and Hunters spent most of the day exerting themselves physically. Sugar wasn't good for that kind of lifestyle.

In short, it was a sugar overload.

Percy choked as he tried to spit it out in the midst of swallowing, and it ended up in something spectacularly weird, and definitely uncomfortable.

"You okay, man?" Beckendorf asked.

Percy nodded, eyes watering, "Way too much sugar."

"You've never had soda before?" questioned Harley, "Where did you come from?"

"The Hunt. We didn't have much sugar." explained the son of Poseidon.

"The . . . Hunt?"

Nyssa pulled him aside, whispering an explanation as Beckendorf clapped a hand on his shoulder, "What's the story behind that, by the way? We'd guessed after seeing you shoot -the silver bow was a bit of a giveaway."

Percy shrugged, "My mother died in a monster attack, and my school blew up. Lady Artemis decided to raise me with the proper respect for the superior gender. I'm here to learn how to fight with a sword, actually."

"I've heard Artemis is actually _with_ the Hunt. Like, fighting side-by-side and all. Is that true?" asked Harley, returning to the conversation.

"Yes. She is a fearsome fighter." replied the son of Poseidon, "No monster can touch her, even if it got through the rest of us -and that would never happen. Lady Artemis is worth more than all of us combined. It is our duty to serve her, and aid in any way possible."

"Err . . . right." agreed Harley awkwardly, "So . . . what does the Hunt do?"

"Hunt monsters." Percy smiled, "I should explain it this way: The monsters are naturally stronger or faster, and fearsome. Some have magical abilities as well. So what advantage can we claim over them?"

"Brains?"

"That's one. Another is skill, and a third is unity." explained the son of Poseidon, "The monsters don't have any formal training with weapons. No training at all, really. So we can out-fight most of them, and kill them before they can learn how to fight. That makes them relatively easy prey, but some monsters -like the Manticore or Chimera- are still very, very powerful and very, very dangerous."

"And unity?" Nyssa asked skeptically.

"Unity. Monsters usually don't form large bands. Usually, small family groups of three or four." Percy grinned, "It takes a strong, charismatic leader to unite them and make them a trained, disciplined, and well-equipped army. That's where the Hunt comes in. We like to keep monster populations down across the country, but we also hunt down the strongest monsters to stop them from gathering the others."

"Oh. Cool." acknowledged Harley.

"We are the ones that keep Camp Half-Blood from coming under siege, so the-" Percy caught himself before he said, _lazy, ignorant, and helpless males_ , "-campers can learn to fight without their borders being overwhelmed."

It was at this point that Beckendorf interrupted, "This is great and all, but Hermes wants the arena. Onto Canoing, everyone."

Percy nodded, "I'll stay here. I need more practice, anyways."

├-┼-X-X-X-┼-┤

It was a long day of grueling training for Percy, so he retired to Cabin Eight just after dinner. His arms felt like bars of lead, but then again, they had for the last few hours.

So the bed felt like Elysium itself, soft and comforting. Welcoming, in fact.

Apparently, the exhaustion of a hard day's work helped him sleep like a baby. For the first time in a few days, he didn't dream.

Percy was woken by the soft calls of birds and the sounds of nature that the cabin created naturally.

A new day.

His arms ached with a new ferocity, but the son of Poseidon loved it.

As usual, Percy went through his morning routine: Make the bed, then check his bow for any fraying, check his uniform for dirt, check that he had all his supplies, check everything.

Everything was there.

Tidy up the cabin.

The cabin was spotless.

The son of Poseidon stretched, feeling his arms twinge. Riptide, as usual, transferred pockets.

He really needed a shield. Practicing was fine, but Percy didn't have a shield that belonged to him, specifically.

In the mean time, it was time to practice. The training arena was empty this early in the morning, so he took advantage of the quiet time to beat up a few dummies with a training blade.

The son of Poseidon was improving, but slowly. At least he didn't lack for time or enthusiasm.

Still, sword-fighting wasn't something one could pick up in a few weeks.

That was when he heard the alarm conch from the tree. There was, of course, a sentry this early in the morning.

It was probably just a new camper, but it was still good to meet new people.

 _And make allies._ the voice added, _The next camper could be a very, very powerful ally._

So Percy sheathed his sword, put his shield away, and headed towards the entrance.

What confronted him was an array of silver uniforms and familiar faces.

The Hunt was here, Lady Artemis of course in the lead.

And Percy recognized the annoyance in her eyes that signaled this sentry was about to be turned into jackalope.

The sentry apparently saw something as well, because he paled under his helmet and said a few words, stepping aside respectfully.

Pheobe fixed him with a hard glare are they passed.

Percy, of course, knelt.

Lady Artemis fixed her eyes on him, showing neither happiness nor disapproval when seeing him again, "Stand and report."

"Luke has not taken any actions that would signal his disloyalty to Olympus. However, he may be aware that I am watching." answered the son of Poseidon, standing up, then bowed his head, "I have failed on the other matter. My first attempt nearly caused my death, and I have not had the opportunity for another. Have I failed you?"

"No. You will aid Celyn in further progress." ordered the Goddess of the Moon.

"There is one other thing, that I must report to you or anyone else in private only." Percy's eyes still focused on the ground as he spoke, "It is a matter that I did not want to speak of even on Olympus."

"I see." Lady Artemis turned, facing her Lieutenant, "Zoë, take them to Cabin Eight. I will meet with Chiron."

"Yes, milady." acknowledged the most senior Hunter. She led the way, heading straight for the silver-painted cabin. Every other Hunter -Percy included- followed, ignoring the stares that went their way from every camper woken by the conch the sentry had blown.

It was something some of them had done many times before, and the rest took cues from them.

They all filed inside, leaving Percy thankful he had cleaned it until it was spotless.

He was also keeping an eye on them. Well, one of them at least.

Pheobe had a habit of 'testing' him by surprise, along with other members of the Hunt. To teach them to be wary, to keep on their toes, and always have a weapon with it.

Judging by the way Percy was kneading the hilt of his knife while keeping alert and ready, it had been a resounding success.

Immediately, though, Pheobe and Zoë took out an in-detail map of Camp Half-Blood's forest onto the table.

It was something the Athena Cabin would've loved to get their hands on, because it had a wealth of information that the son of Poseidon didn't see on their maps:

There were sightlines marked from major landmarks in the forest, like Zeus' Fist, along with the best hiding places with listed strengths and weaknesses. Choke-points and ways to get around them. Places to trap groups of campers and force a surrender.

When combined with the legendary skill of the Hunt, it was more than enough to make up for the massive disparity in numbers.

This was the first time the Hunt had visited since before Percy was born, too.

Meanwhile, Celyn pulled Percy aside, outside of the cabin in fact, "What could you find out about Thalia?"

"Her soul is still there, and she isn't in any pain. She was sleeping when I saw her. It was very, very hard to get to her." replied Percy.

"Hmm" the Hunter looked around quickly, seeing no one around, "You know, I was still following you after the quest, and I need to tell you something. We . . . as in the Hunt . . . we did something horrible. I . . . godsdammit. Come with me."

Celyn pulled him along, into the training arena, the place in the camp furthest from the wild. Furthest from Lady Artemis' influence.

Thankfully, no one was there.

"There was a little boy, who was in a place that he shouldn't have been in. But because he was there, Orion was killed. That boy, you, almost died, but Lady Artemis saved your life instead." Celyn sighed, "And she took you back to us, telling us that we would raise him to be a perfect male. I don't know why. Maybe she thought she was doing you a favor, or repaying you act."

"She didn't tell us your mother was still alive. I didn't know until recently. But we kidnapped you, from your family, and that alone was a tragedy." the Hunter closed her eyes, "We didn't stop there, though. We tried to make you into someone no one should be. I saw how you acted recently. And I knew something was wrong."

Percy answered flatly, "I will act how Lady Artemis requires me to."

Celyn's eyes snapped open, "Exactly. Our goal was to create a male worthy of standing beside us. Someone who would respect us, instead of fearing us. I thought we had done that, but now I can see you were just doing what we wanted you to do when you were with us."

"That is Lady Artemis' wish, and I will follow it."

'No!" the Hunter almost shouted, but checked herself, "We all follow her orders. I know that. But there's more to any of us than that. Any of us . . . but you. You've justified everything you've done by saying that you're following her orders and acting in her wishes."

"That is my purpose."

"It isn't! Yes, we choose to be her consorts, her followers. But it isn't our purpose! We all have our own lives, but I didn't think . . . we were making you like _this_!" Celyn kicked at the sand angrily, "You have your own mind. You are _you,_ not a machine who just needs to follow Lady Artemis' orders. If we wanted that, we would've bought an automaton."

Percy's voice was emotionless as he spoke, "Then what do you-"

"Don't. Don't even start." she sighed, "Just . . . be yourself. Not who you think we want you to be, because we want you to be strong, both in body and spirit. It's because we raised you that you _can_ lead someone like Annabeth on a quest and call her by her first name. You _earned_ that right! It's because you know to respect us that we don't take your words as disrespect!"

"I try to-"

" _Di immortales_!" exclaimed the Hunter, "Represent the Hunt. You need to show it's pride and strength, just like every other Hunter! You're equal to every other Hunter! You're Perseus Jackson, of the Hunt, chosen by Lady Artemis to be a Hunter, even though you are male! You weren't chosen to be weak and submit to anyone! If you have something to contribute, you need to say it!"

The whole speech finally got through to Percy, who looked trapped.

"I . . . I . . . is this what Lady Artemis wants?"

Celyn narrowed her eyes, "No. This has to be what _you_ want. This is what Lady Artemis has no control over, has never _wanted_ any control over. She doesn't tell us how to think, you included. We all wanted to make you someone strong. Right now, you're weaker than any male."

With that, the Hunter walked away, each step slamming into the ground with much more force than necessary, as if she was taking out her anger on the sandy floor.

Percy staggered to a bench, almost collapsing there as he slowly built himself up again.

And a certain Titan wouldn't let such an opportunity slide.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's chapter eight. I had to speed it up a bit and reposition the two characters I was going to introduce.**

 **I hope the little D &D splat wasn't too confusing, but I had to introduce a multiplayer roleplaying/open-world game, and Minecraft didn't really fit. It would be Dread before D&D, but I just watch four people trying to play Jenga with lubed-up chopsticks, so . . .**

 **Anyways, please review with suggestions!**


End file.
